


Лучше него

by TaraRam



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adult Content, Affairs, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotions, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Family, Post-Canon, Romance, Smut, драма, постканон, романтика, семья
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 48,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraRam/pseuds/TaraRam
Summary: Сакура и Саске женаты уже более десяти лет, но всё далеко не идеально, и Сакура начинает понимать, что, возможно, она заслуживает лучшего.Перевод работы "Better Man" автора kakashisgf
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Better Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947676) by [kakashisgf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakashisgf/pseuds/kakashisgf). 



> Действие происходит во время Naruto Gaiden. Автор прикинул возраст, исходя из предположения, что Команде Семь и остальным в первой части манги где-то около одиннадцати-двенадцати лет. В мире автора Сарада появилась у Сакуры и Саске примерно в возрасте восемнадцати-девятнадцати лет, так что в этой истории им по тридцать. Какаши сорок четыре года.

Четыре часа утра. 

Сакура не спала. Уставившись в потолок, она лежала в темноте, положив тыльную сторону правой руки на лоб. Её тело омывалось туманным лунным светом, проникавшим сквозь тонкие занавески, но остальная часть комнаты была в тени. Если бы она попыталась, то смогла бы разглядеть дверной косяк… и она пыталась.

Она уже несколько часов ворочалась с боку на бок и не могла заснуть. Время от времени она неосознанно бросала взгляд на дверь. Она знала, что та не откроется, но не могла не смотреть. Вздохнув, она перевернулась на левый бок, лицом к двери, и, бросив последний взгляд на тёмные очертания, закрыла глаза, желая уснуть.

Это было нехорошо.

Даже закрыв глаза она не могла унять мысли. Как и большую часть своей жизни, она думала о Саске. Её муже. Она всё ещё не могла в это поверить, а ведь они были женаты уже более десяти лет. Было что-то нереальное в том, чтобы обладать тем, чего так долго хотелось, но что казалось таким далёким.

Возможно, слово «обладать» было не слишком подходящим: она не «обладала» Саске. Отнюдь нет. И именно понимание этого не давало ей спать по ночам. Не то чтобы она хотела владеть им или контролировать его… она просто хотела больше _его_. Больше его прикосновений, больше его голоса, больше его _времени_. Когда он в последний раз был дома? С Акацуки наконец было покончено, и она думала, что он вернётся домой навсегда, уходя лишь на обычные краткосрочные миссии.

Но нет. Он по-прежнему был где-то там, под предлогом необходимости убедиться, что место Акацуки не займут никакие новые группировки. Но она знала. С подобной разведкой могли, как и всегда, справиться АНБУ. Она знала, что он был где-то там, потому что не хотел быть _здесь_. С ней. С их дочерью. С Наруто.

Сакура снова вздохнула и перевернулась на спину, немного грубо закинув руку на подушку за головой. Она заслуживала лучшего, чем та почти бесцветная жизнь, которую вела. Казалось, уходя, он забрал с собой солнце, и она теперь застряла в этом блёклом мире.

Она тяжело вздохнула. Какая глупость. Саске всегда нёс с собой тьму, а не свет. Это она изобразила его солнцем в той жизни, которую для них представляла. И так было до сих пор — она всё ещё представляла себе яркую и счастливую жизнь, осматривая прилавки на рынке по субботам, тренируясь среди зелёных листьев, давших Конохе её имя, смеясь за едой с дочерью. Она даже представляла себе, что у них будет ещё один ребенок, сын с такими же тёмными волосами и глазами, как у отца и сестры, но с её пылкой натурой.

Она знала, что он по-своему любит её, любит Сараду и деревню. Конечно, ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы примириться с тем, что он знал о прошлом Конохи, и решениями, которые имели такие трагические последствия для его семьи, но та последняя битва с Наруто открыла в нём что-то, что позволило ему впустить их обратно в свою жизнь… или, возможно, впустить их впервые.

Хотя этого, похоже, было недостаточно.

Сакура сжала кулак и сильнее вдавила его в подушку.

Саске всё ещё не мог долго оставаться в деревне, ему приходилось уходить. И в то время как часть её понимала его, оставшаяся часть начинала думать, что пятнадцати лет должно было быть достаточно, чтобы разобраться со своими демонов, по крайней мере, достаточно, чтобы остаться ради своей семьи. Их дочь даже ни разу в жизни не видела своего отца, пока несколько месяцев назад _сама_ не отправилась на _его_ поиски. Но ещё хуже было то, что с тех пор Сарада почти не видела его: он оставался пару недель после битвы с клонами, а затем извинился и ушёл. После этого он вернулся только один раз, на два дня.

Сакура знала, что любит его. Она знала, что была влюблена в него большую часть своей жизни.

Она снова вздохнула. Даже временная форма глагола, которую она использовала, когда думала о нём в последнее время, выдавала её внутреннюю борьбу… «она знала, что _была_ влюблена в него…» Но нет, она никак не могла разлюбить. Он был единственным мужчиной, который проник в её сердце с тех пор, как ей исполнилось восемь: для неё не было мужчины лучше него. Она не только любила его, но и научилась понимать, и это укрепило их отношения.

Она задумалась.

Но насколько он научился понимать её? Эта предательская часть её сознания задавалась вопросом, много ли он смог узнать о ней за те короткие мгновения, что они провели вместе после четвёртой войны ниндзя. И, честно говоря, хотя она чувствовала, что теперь лучше понимает его, как много она сама смогла узнать о нём при этих же обстоятельствах?

Она подумала о том времени, которое они проводили вместе. От некоторых из этих воспоминаний её щёки украсил лёгкий румянец, и она не смогла сдержать появившуюся на губах мягкую улыбку. Но улыбка исчезла, когда она обнаружила, что ей трудно вспомнить многие разговоры, что они вели, или свидания, на которые они ходили, или даже моменты наедине, проведённые не в молчании, не в занятиях сексом. Она попыталась вспомнить, когда они в последний раз серьёзно разговаривали, только вдвоём, но не смогла. Он общался в основном без слов, и она думала, что её это вполне устраивало. В конце концов, это был Саске, её мечта — красивый, неуловимый, ниндзя, которому почти не было равных. И он был её.

Конечно, он не был идеален, их отношения не были идеальными, но чего ещё она могла желать? Она безоговорочно доверяла ему: она знала, что он ей не изменял. Она знала, что он продолжал уходить, просто потому что не знал, как любить и быть любимым в условиях нормальной семьи. Она хотела научить его, показать ему, что оставаться с людьми, которых ты любишь и которые любят тебя в ответ — хорошо… но чтобы она смогла осуществить это, он должен был быть рядом.

Она решила поговорить с ним, когда он в следующий раз вернётся. Она обдумывала, что скажет, чтобы убедить его остаться, не только ради неё, но и ради всех них. Возможно, Ино сможет помочь… в конце концов, она вышла замуж за Сая, страдавшего почти самым сильным эмоциональным запором из всех, кого она когда-либо встречала. Если кто-то и знал, как вести себя с такими людьми—

Нет, Ино не нужно было знать о её трудностях: у неё достаточно своих. Сакура справится с этим сама.

Она начала продумывать речь, чтобы убедить Саске остаться с ними, и со спокойствием, которое закономерно пришло вместе с решимостью, вскоре она наконец уснула.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The translation of "Better Man" by kakashisgf

Несколько дней спустя принятия Сакурой решения было солнечное субботнее утро с идеальным лёгким ветерком, спасавшим от жары. Она бродила по рынку, обходя прилавки и выбирая различные фрукты, овощи и мясо, чтобы приготовить их на следующей неделе. Она любила суету и то, как по улице разносились голоса, продавцы рекламировали свои товары, покупатели торговались, чтобы сбить цену, друзья и семья болтали… это была её Коноха: тёплая, живая, счастливая.

Она остановилась у своего любимого ларька с фруктами. Когда она поздоровалась с хозяином и потянулась за персиком, сзади на неё кто-то налетел, и только благодаря тому, что она была ниндзя, ей удалось не сбить фрукты с прилавка. Она начала было оборачиваться, чтобы закричать на человека, когда из-за её спины потянулась очень знакомая рука и подхватила персик, который она уронила, пытаясь стабилизироваться.

Стиснув зубы и медленно выдохнув, она оглянулась через плечо и бросила на обидчика испепеляющий взгляд.

— Ка. Ка. Ши…

— А, Сакура-чан, рад тебя видеть! Чудесный день, не находишь? — бывший Хокаге улыбнулся своей фирменной улыбкой, собравшей морщинки в уголках его глаз, и поднял свободную от персика руку в знак приветствия.

Сакура тут же ткнула его локтем в живот, отчего он с хрипом выронил персик. Она подхватила тот в воздухе и сунула в пакет.

— Да, это так, — ответила она. Не обращая на него внимание, Сакура положила в пакет ещё три персика и расплатилась с хозяином ларька. Она направилась к следующему, чувствуя, что высокий сереброволосый мужчина следует за ней.

— Сакура-чан, не очень-то любезно игнорировать людей, — сказал он. Она удивилась, как он мог звучать в равной степени обиженно и весело. Она знала, что если сейчас посмотрит на него, то у него будет взгляд, как у побитого щенка. Она также знала, что если прямо сейчас снимет с него маску, этот щенячий взгляд будет полностью загублен ухмылкой, искривляющей левый уголок его рта. Несносный мужчина.

— А ещё не очень-то любезно врезаться в людей, Какаши, — проворчала она, не в силах скрыть малейшую улыбку в голосе. — Это не моя вина! Эта маленькая старушка выскочила из ниоткуда, выкрикивая что-то о супер-распродаже чернослива. Если бы я не отошёл с дороги, я мог бы погибнуть! — он немного помолчал, прежде чем пробормотать, как бы про себя: — Нельзя становиться между стариками и черносливом. Опасное дело.

Сакура скользнула по нему взглядом и задумчиво постучала пальцем по губам.

— Совершенно верно, Какаши… Ну, не буду отрывать тебя от супер-распродажи.

Какаши выглядел уязвлённым.

— Ну-ну, Сакура-чан. Я не _настолько_ стар. Мне всего лишь, сколько? Тридцать четыре?

— Какаши, тридцать четыре тебе было десять лет назад, — сухо ответила Сакура.

— Враки.

Он надулся. Она не могла не хихикнуть, видя его нахмуренный лоб и обвиняющий взгляд. Когда он выглядел вот так, будто капризный ребенок, было по-настоящему трудно поверить, что ему сорок четыре года. Также трудно было оставаться раздражённой.

Что само по себе раздражало.

Она сдержала улыбку и театрально вздохнула.

— Так чем же я могу тебе помочь, _дедуля_?

Какаши на мгновение пристально посмотрел на неё, затем улыбнулся своей улыбкой с морщинками в уголках глаз и сказал:

— Вообще-то ничем. Я просто увидел, как ты стоишь там, и подумал, не нужна ли тебе помощь в выборе персиков.

— Я вполне способна сама решить, какие фрукты покупать, Какаши, — заявила она, прищурившись.

— А, ну да, конечно. Ну что ж, тогда я пойду. Уверен, здесь много молодых женщин, которые оценят советы по покупке продуктов от Рокудайме Хокаге, — он повернулся и начал идти в противоположном направлении.

— Агрх. Ты невыносим, — проворчала она, схватив его за ворот и притянув к себе. Он вытащил свой потрёпанный экземпляр «Ича Ича Рай» и послушно позволил ей тащить себя за собой. Услышав, как перевернулась страница, она оглянулась и объявила: — Вот-вот. Нельзя доверять тебе находиться среди молодых женщин, эро-Хокаге.

Какаши угукнул в знак согласия и перевернул очередную страницу.

Сакура резко отпустила его рубашку. Как и ожидалось — хоть это всё равно разочаровало её — Какаши не упал на задницу. Он просто выпрямился как ни в чем не бывало и последовал за своей бывшей ученицей, уткнувшись носом в книжку. Он останавливался с ней у каждого интересовавшего её прилавка и время от времени выдавал соображения, вроде «вон тот кабачок выглядит отменно, Сакура-чан», или «бери этот кочан салата, Сакура-чан, не ошибёшься», или «ах, Сакура-чан, а как насчёт того арбуза? Отличный день для арбуза».

К тому времени, как Сакура добралась до последнего ларька, она была в одном «Сакура-чан» от убийства своего бывшего сенсея. Надо было отдать должное многолетнему опыту этого человека — он почувствовал её желание убивать и воздержался от каких-либо комментариев у последнего прилавка.

Расплатившись, она повернулась к нему и сказала:

— Что ж, я иду домой. Спасибо за… — она скептически подняла бровь, — компанию.

Он смущённо потёр затылок. Она не смогла сдержать кривую усмешку при этом знакомом действии.

— Хотя я всего лишь защищал свою жизнь… — начал он. Сакура фыркнула. Он прочистил горло. — _Как я и говорил_ , хотя я всего лишь защищал свою жизнь от бегущей напролом старушки, — она ещё раз фыркнула. Он сверкнул глазами. — _Полагаю_ , самое меньшее, что я могу сделать, чтобы загладить свою вину за то, что врезался в тебя, это помочь тебе донести продукты до дома, — он закончил своё предложение галантным взмахом.

Сакура на мгновение задумалась. Сколько ещё времени она хотела бы провести с возможно самым раздражающим человеком после Наруто? Наконец кивнув, она протянула ему один из своих пакетов, и они пошли в направлении её дома в уютном молчании

Он нарушил тишину.

— Где Сарада-чан?

— А, она на миссии со своей командой.

Какаши поморщился.

— Надеюсь, Боруто не доставляет ей слишком много хлопот… Можно было бы надеяться, что Хината окажет на него большее влияние…

Сакура рассмеялась.

— Ну, она моя дочь, так что вполне способна поставить Боруто на место.

— И под «способна» ты подразумеваешь «имеет кулаки смерти и не побоится ими воспользоваться», — поддразнил Какаши, быстро подмигнув ей, не поворачиваясь к ней полностью. Сакура в ответ шлёпнула его по голове. — Эй, — надулся он, потирая больное место свободной рукой. — Нет нужды применять силу.

— О, да ладно, тебе же понравилось, — сказала Сакура, прежде чем дерзко показать ему язык. Какаши хотел было возразить, но она прервала его, пренебрежительно махнув рукой. — Иначе ты бы увернулся. Мы оба знаем, что ты мог бы.

Он посмотрел в землю, испустив протяжный вздох поражения.

— Полагаю, так и есть.

— Конечно, я ведь всегда права, — возразила она. С этими словами Сакура неторопливо подошла к своей двери и открыла её, не опуская пакета. Он стоял на крыльце. — Ну, так ты идёшь или как? — нетерпеливо спросила она.

Он послушно вошёл в дом и проследовал за ней на кухню, поставив пакет на стойку.

— И никаких замков? — спросил он, указывая на дверь.

— Никто не хочет связываться с двумя парами «кулаков смерти», — ответила она, пожав плечами.

Он обдумывал её заявление примерно полсекунды, прежде чем кивнуть в знак согласия.

— Резонно.

Пока она раскладывала продукты, Какаши оглядывал кухню и гостиную. Он осознал, как редко навещал её, когда ему стало ясно, что слишком мало предметов мебели и обстановки кажутся ему знакомыми.

Ну что ж, с некоторыми вещами ничего не поделаешь, подумал он. Он был занят обязанностями Хокаге, а потом был занят дипломатическими миссиями после отставки от должности Хокаге. У него не было достаточно времени, чтобы заходить в гости к бывшим ученикам.

Это не значило, что он редко видел Сакуру в течение этих многих лет после четвёртой войны ниндзя. В конце концов, они довольно долго работали вместе в качестве руководителей деревни, когда она возглавила больницу, и он не раз находил её вклад в дипломатические отношения дальновидным и полезным. На самом деле, размышлял он, наклоняя фоторамку, чтобы посмотреть фотографии, было довольно удивительно, насколько хорошо женщина, которая обычно отвечала ударом кулака, могла ориентироваться в мире политики, когда хотела этого.

Легонько проведя большим пальцем по её изображению, он поставил рамку обратно и вернулся на кухню из гостиной, где бродил. Сакура складывала последние покупки в холодильник.

— Хочешь остаться на обед? — спросила она, закрывая дверь. Она указала на продукты, которые оставила на стойке.

— Да, это было бы здорово, — ответил он. — Я могу чем-то помочь?

— Ты мог бы нарезать вон тот зелёный лук, — указала она.

Он кивнул и вытащил нож из блока на стойке.

Они готовили в относительной тишине, а когда закончили, отнесли еду на стол. Без всяких предисловий он снял маску и поднёс ко рту ложку мисо-супа. Сакура, уже привыкшая видеть его лицо, тоже начала есть.

— Итак, над чем ты в последнее время работал? — спросила она.

— Хм, — он сглотнул. — Вообще-то я должен в следующем месяце поехать в Аме и выступить с речью, чтобы укрепить отношения между нашими деревнями.

Сакура усмехнулась.

— О, я уверена, что ты ждёшь этого с нетерпением. Ты ведь просто _обожаешь_ произносить речи, верно?

Какаши нахмурился.

— Не сыпь мне соль на рану.

Она прыснула и сказала:

— А, теперь ясно, почему ты попытался впечатать меня в прилавок с персиками, — её тон был понимающим.

— Я не _пытался_ , — запротестовал он, потом пробормотал что-то себе под нос. Она разобрала слова «смерть» и «старушка с запором».

Смеясь над убеждённой в своей правоте надутой физиономией, которую ни один сорокачетырёхлетний мужчина не смог бы изобразить, Сакура отмахнулась от его возражений.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я помогла тебе написать речь, да?

Надутые губы Какаши исчезли, а глаза засияли надеждой, но он ничего не сказал.

Сакура вздохнула.

— Ладно, ладно. Я помогу тебе.

Какаши улыбнулся, довольный, и зачерпнул немного риса.

— Спасибо, Сакура-чан. Я твой должник.

Сакура закатила глаза.

— Какаши, если я когда-нибудь решу взыскать все твои «долги», ты проведёшь остаток жизни в качестве моей собачки.

Какаши жевал в задумчивости.

— Хм. Полагаю, бывают судьбы и похуже, — он ловко увернулся от солёного огурца, брошенного ему в голову, и откусил ещё кусочек. — Такая вспыльчивая.

Сакура сверкнула глазами.

— Такой ребёнок.

— Но, Сакура-чан, — лукаво спросил Какаши, — как я могу быть одновременно стариком и ребёнком?

— Ненавижу тебя, — невозмутимо произнесла она.

Какаши рассмеялся, и Сакура невольно улыбнулась.

— Хорошо, когда начнём?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation of "Better Man" by kakashisgf

Они были в библиотеке, где встречались несколько раз за последнюю неделю, чтобы спланировать его поездку в деревню Дождя. Какаши навис над её плечом, пробегая глазами страницу, которую она читала. Речь шла об этикете Аме.

— Сакура-чан, всё это я уже знаю, — заявил он, протянув руку и закрыв книгу, а затем выхватив её из рук Сакуры, когда та попыталась вновь её открыть. — Не то чтобы я не был Хокаге несколько лет, — он бросил книгу на стопку в конце стола и бесцеремонно плюхнулся на стул напротив, склонив голову набок и глядя на неё.

Сакура откинулась на спинку стула и закатила глаза, как бы говоря, что это не означает, что он научился вести себя правильно. Она постучала карандашом по столу и скептически подняла бровь.

Он поднял руку и пожал плечами.

— Не говоря уже о том, что мне как-то пришлось отправиться туда под прикрытием, чтобы убить высокопоставленного чиновника. Я очень хорошо познакомился с тем, как взаимодействует верхушка общества, — он лениво посмотрел в окно. — Меня не волнует эта часть визита.

Сакура попыталась представить себе Какаши в смокинге, болтающего с большими шишками, танцующего с красивыми женщинами и попивающего шампанское. Даже с её живым воображением, глядя на его сутулую осанку и растрёпанные волосы, ей в это слабо верилось.

— Ладно, — вздохнула она. — Тогда нужно вернуться к твоей речи. Мы почти не продвинулись.

Он проигнорировал её.

— Давай устроим спарринг, Сакура-чан.

Она недоверчиво посмотрела на него. Он напоминал ученика академии, оставленного после занятий в солнечный день…

— Что? — спросил он. — Я уже целую вечность не спарринговал, и, полагаю, ты тоже…

Она нахмурила брови. Ей не нужно было напоминать о том, от чего она отказалась, чтобы вырастить своего ребенка.

Уголок его прикрытого маской рта приподнялся в вызывающей ухмылке.

— Боишься проиграть старику? — усмехнулся он.

Она сердито посмотрела на него.

— Ладно. Вызов принят, дедуля.

Прежде чем он успел ответить, она исчезла — лишь бумаги полетели со стола на пол.

Ухмылка Какаши раздвинулась в полноценную озорную улыбку, и он тоже испарился из комнаты.

Он нашел её прячущейся в деревьях на третьем тренировочном полигоне. Хотя Какаши сразу же скрылся среди листвы на другой стороне поляны, он знал, что она заметила его в тот самый момент, как он появился: даже если она не занималась этим десять лет, она была очень хорошим ниндзя.

Прижавшись к стволу дерева, он успел почувствовать лишь пронёсшийся позади лёгкий ветерок, прежде чем кулак в перчатке врезался в кору там, где только что была его голова.

— Не очень любезно, Сакура-чан, — обвинил он, прыгая на ветку другого дерева и бросая в её сторону несколько кунаев.

Она парировала удар собственным кунаем, а затем исчезла и вновь появилась прямо под ним, готовясь выбить ветку из-под его ног. За долю секунды до того, как костяшки её пальцев коснулись дерева, он отскочил, и ей пришлось использовать Каварими но Дзюцу, чтобы избежать взрыва от оставленных им взрывных печатей.

— Ну и кто теперь злой, Какаши? — выкрикнул её клон, которого она создала под прикрытием дыма от взрыва.

— Понятия не имею, о чём ты, Сакура-чан, — мягко произнёс ей в ухо его глубокий голос, одной ладонью он прижал её заведённую назад руку к спине, крепко притянув к своей груди, а другой поднёс кунай к её горлу.

Её клон непроизвольно вздрогнул, прежде чем с хлопком исчезнуть, когда в его голову сзади полетела обутая в сапог нога. Он легко уклонился, повернулся к ней лицом и, схватив её за лодыжку, толкнул вниз. Она уперлась обеими руками в землю и, перекрутившись, ударила его другой ногой. Он отпустил её лодыжку и сделал несколько шагов назад. Пару мгновений они смотрели друг на друга, слегка запыхавшись. Какаши не мог скрыть улыбки… он по-настоящему развлекался.

Точно так же довольная собой, она быстро улыбнулась ему, прежде чем они сошлись, лязгнув металлом. Когда стало очевидно, что контроль над схваткой начинает переходить к нему, она отскочила назад и ударила кулаком в землю — в его сторону, поднимая куски земли в воздух, потянулась большая трещина. Он, казалось, провалился в только что созданную расщелину, и на краткий миг она была одурачена, а затем почувствовала его под собой. Дождавшись, пока он появится, сложив пальцы для Тысячелетия Смерти, она повернулась и схватила его за вытянутые руки, выдернула из земли и швырнула через поляну.

Он приземлился на ноги, опустив одну руку на землю, скользнул назад и поднял облако пыли. Когда его движение прекратилось, он посмотрел на неё и покачал головой: 

— Твоя сила каждый раз меня удивляет.

Она лишь ухмыльнулась и начала складывать печати.

— Ну уж нет, — сказал он, используя свою знаменитую скорость, чтобы появиться перед ней словно из ниоткуда, одной ладонью накрывая её руки, а другой складывая печати в дзюцу. 

Она выдернула руки из его хватки прежде, чем он успел закончить, и быстро создала три каге буншина. Она и её буншины начали бегать вокруг него, кружа всё быстрее и быстрее, пока не слились в одно розово-красное пятно.

Её движение было резко остановлено, когда Какаши потянулся и схватил одного из её буншинов за плечо. Он использовал того как якорь, ударив ногой ближайшего буншина и бросив кунай в другого. Они исчезли. Сакура бросилась на него, а оставшийся буншин схватил удерживавшую его за плечо руку, согнулся в поясе и с глухим стуком швырнул мужчину через спину на землю. Она перепрыгнула через своего буншина и приземлилась, упёршись одним коленом Какаши в грудь, а другим прижав его левую руку к траве. Она оттолкнула свободной рукой его правую руку на землю, держа кунай под его подбородком.

Они оба тяжело дышали в этот момент, но Сакура начала победно улыбаться, когда Какаши, казалось, сдался.

Она должна была это предвидеть. Она едва успела отреагировать, как он резко поднял свои бёдра, чтобы вывести её из равновесия. Она удержалась, опершись обеими руками над его головой, но ситуация уже изменилась: он схватил её за локоть, прижал его к своей груди и перевернул её, тяжело опустившись на неё сверху и приставив кунай к её подбородку.

— Ну, мы можем продолжать переворачивать друг друга, пока у нас полностью не иссякнут силы, или можем объявить ничью, — сказал он, не ослабляя хватки.

Сакура, казалось, на мгновение задумалась, затем посмотрела ему в глаза с одним из самых хитрых выражений, которые он когда-либо видел на её лице. Секундой позже он понял, почему, когда почувствовал, как запутавшаяся в волосах рука приподняла его голову, а к горлу прижался холодный металл. Последнего буншина она так и не развеяла.

— Хм, — пробормотала под ним настоящая Сакура, сдерживая улыбку. — Думаю, я объявлю свою победу.

Он казался обескураживающе равнодушным. Она нахмурилась.

— Не-а… не так быстро, Сакура-чан, — сказал он этим своим голосом учителя. Он одарил её лукавой усмешкой, когда пара сильных рук скрутила руки её буншина за спиной и рывком прижала его к широкой груди, заставляя отпустить Какаши.

Склонив теперь уже свободную голову так, что кончики его непослушных волос щекотали ей лоб, он широко улыбнулся ей, когда она тяжело вздохнула и подняла глаза вверх, развеивая буншина. У него в засаде был свой собственный. Ну, конечно.

— Я победил, Сакура-чан, — объявил он, развеяв буншина и почти незаметно проведя пальцами по её щеке, пока опускал кунай рядом с её головой. Она, казалось, ничего не заметила. Он плюхнулся рядом с ней.

— Кажется, ты всё ещё в довольно хорошей форме для старика, — согласилась она, слегка повернувшись в сторону, чтобы одарить его дразнящей полуулыбкой.

— Ага, — довольно согласился он, переводя взгляд с неё на белые облака, плывущие по голубому небу. Несколько минут они лежали молча, восстанавливая дыхание.

— Скучаешь по этому? — тихо спросила она.

Он знал, что она имела в виду.

— Да, — мгновение он молчал. — Есть что-то такое в том, чтобы ходить на миссии… дух товарищества, неизвестность. Опасность.

— Точно, — сказала она.

— А ты? — он искоса взглянул на неё. Её взгляд был устремлён в небо.

Прошло около минуты, прежде чем она ответила. Тихо вздохнув, она призналась, что так оно и было. Она подняла руку и положила тыльную сторону ладони себе на лоб. 

— Я люблю свою работу в больнице. Мне нравится знать, что я ответственна за спасение стольких жизней. Мне нравится, что я могу обучать будущие поколения медиков… — её голос затих.

— Но? — настаивал он.

— Не знаю, — она помолчала, пытаясь понять, как объяснить, что она чувствовала. — После того, как испытаешь жизнь на передовой, не уверена, что можно когда-нибудь быть полностью довольным без неё. 

Он снова посмотрел на облака и тяжело выдохнул. Он не заметил, что она прослеживала взглядом его профиль, ожидая ответа.

— Да, — сказал он наконец, но она поняла, что это было не всё, что он хотел сказать.

— Что? — спросила она. Он, должно быть, понял по её голосу, что она смотрела прямо на него, но глаз от неба не отвёл.

— Знаешь, ты ведь не отставной Хокаге за сорок. Ты всё ещё можешь ходить на настоящие миссии.

— Какаши… ты же знаешь, что не могу, — её слова были едва слышны, но все его чувства были аномально остры. Он услышал, что она сказала.

С чем-то похожим на рычание он встал и протянул руку, чтобы помочь ей подняться. Подняв её на ноги, он провёл большим пальцем по её запястью, прежде чем посмотреть ей прямо в глаза.

— Ты можешь, Сакура. Он поступает с тобой нечестно… И ты это знаешь.

С этими словами он отпустил её руку и исчез в вихре листьев.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation of "Better Man" by kakashsgf

После этого Сакура не видела Какаши пару дней. Она могла бы сказать, что это из-за того, что в больнице было очень много дел, но это было бы правдой лишь наполовину.

Другой половиной было то, что она избегала его.

Его слова после спарринга ранили её чересчур глубоко: они были слишком близки к тому, о чём уже некоторое время думало её предательское внутреннее «я». Она знала, что, увидев его снова так скоро, заткнуть свое внутреннее «я» будет ещё труднее, поэтому держалась подальше от его любимых мест и шла прямо на работу и обратно без каких-либо окольных путей. Ей просто нужно было время, чтобы напомнить себе, почему выбранная ею жизнь была для неё лучшим вариантом…

Конечно, она не могла избегать его вечно.

Ранним вечером спустя три дня после их спарринга в дверь постучали. Она положила нож, вытерла руки о фартук и пошла открывать. С другой стороны стояли улыбавшийся Какаши и надутая Сарада.

— Полагаю, это твоё? — спросил Какаши, мягко подталкивая Сараду к двери. Сарада упёрлась ногами, фыркнула и дёрнула головой.

Глаза Какаши ещё больше сузились в улыбке, затем открылись, видимая часть его лица стала смертельно серьёзной, когда он перевёл своё внимание на Сакуру.

Когда он ничего не сказал, Сакура побудила его начать говорить, подняв бровь и нетерпеливо спросив:

— Да?

Он нахмурился и помолчал ещё минуту, нагнетая напряжение. Она закатила глаза. Наконец он серьёзно заговорил:

— Занимаюсь я, значит, своими делами, безобидно дремлю на дереве…

— Лентяй… — кашлянула Сакура себе под нос. Надутое лицо Сарады слегка расплылось в улыбке, но та быстро исчезла.

Какаши, в свою очередь, сделал вид, что не услышал, и продолжил рассказ:

— … безобидно дремлю на дереве, и тут на меня жестоко нападает не кто иной, как Учиха Сарада-чан со своими товарищами по команде, — он сделал драматическую паузу, затем наклонился вперёд, понизил голос и выдал худшую часть: — Похоже, они намеревались увидеть, что скрывается под моей маской.

Со стороны невысокой темноволосой девочки донёсся разочарованный стон.

— Но там просто ещё одна маска, мам! — громко вмешалась Сарада, в её голосе звучало немалое негодование.

Глядя на возмущённое лицо и сжатые кулаки дочери, Сакура чуть не расхохоталась, вспомнив тот день, когда она, Наруто и Саске к своему большому разочарованию обнаружили то же самое. Едва сумев подавить смех, она взглянула на Какаши и заметила, что тот сам изо всех сил пытается сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица. Его полные веселья глаза на мгновение встретились с её, прежде чем он вновь перевёл внимание на злоумышленницу, ворчавшую всё то время, пока взрослые пытались сдержаться.

— В любом случае, это была идея бака-Боруто, — закончила Сарада, вызывающе нахмурившись.

Наконец, уверенная, что не начнет хихикать в ту же минуту как заговорит, Сакура строго посмотрела на дочь.

— Не важно, чья это была идея, Сарада, ты не должна нападать на стариков, — она почувствовала на себе недобрый взгляд Какаши, — … дремлющих на деревьях. Особенно когда они отставные Хокаге.

— Да, мам, — пробормотала Сарада.

— А теперь приведи себя в порядок к ужину. Он скоро будет готов.

Сарада послушно вошла внутрь, но сначала бросила косой взгляд на Какаши. Он в ответ просто улыбнулся своей обычной улыбкой.

— Ты невозможен, — пробормотала Сакура, когда её дочь уже не могла услышать.

— Знаю, — с удовольствием ответил он. — Это одно из моих лучших качеств.

— Если это одно из твоих лучших качеств, неудивительно, что ты так раздражаешь, когда находишься рядом, — парировала Сакура, открывая дверь шире. — Останешься на ужин?

Какаши хмыкнул в знак согласия и прошёл мимо неё в гостиную. Она последовала за ним, чувствуя нечто среднее между раздражением и умилением. Выдать что-то настолько проблематичное, а затем явиться ни с того ни с сего и вести себя так, как будто ничего не произошло…

Через пару часов ужин был закончен, посуда убрана, и Сарада уснула на диване. Достав из холодильника бутылку, Сакура предложила Какаши саке. Он согласился, опустил маску, и они налили друг другу по бокалу. Они сидели друг напротив друга за столом на кухне в безмятежной тишине, потягивая напиток.

— Она кажется такой невинной, когда спит, — сказал Какаши, глядя на лицо Сарады.

— Да, — согласилась Сакура. — Трудно поверить, что она уже генин, ходит на задания и разрабатывает планы, чтобы увидеть твоё лицо.

Какаши кивнул, на его губах заиграл намёк на бесстыдную ухмылку. Он сделал ещё глоток.

Она хихикнула, вспомнив возмущённое лицо дочери.

— По крайней мере, теперь я понимаю, почему ты прятал его все эти годы…

— Самое дешёвое из доступных развлечений, — объяснил он, пожав плечами и криво улыбнувшись.

Сакура укоризненно покачала головой.

— Садист, — прошептала она.

— Я слышал это, Сакура-чан.

— На то и был расчёт, Какаши- _сенсей_ , — она показала ему язык. Он только приподнял серебристую бровь, и они вновь погрузились в уютное молчание.

Пока остальная часть дома была тонула в темноте, а её живот согревало саке, всё вокруг начинало казаться немного расплывчатым в золотистом свете кухни. Сакура поймала себя на том, что наблюдает за мозолистыми пальцами Какаши, свободно державшими чашечку саке и время от времени обводившими её края. Она удивлялась тому факту, что эти пальцы, казавшиеся такими безобидными обхватывая фарфоровую чашку, на самом деле были одним из самого смертоносного оружия в мире. В тот момент ей было слишком трудно в это поверить.

Заметив её взгляд, Какаши убрал руку с чашки и подпёр ею подбородок. Глаза Сакуры следили за этим его движением, пока она не поняла, что смотрит на его поросший щетиной подбородок. Её глаза встретились с его, и на этот раз в их угольно-чёрной глубине не было и намёка на поддразнивание. Поражённая тем, с какой мягкостью он смотрел на неё, она быстро отвела взгляд, но потом, вспомнив, что это всего лишь Какаши, она поставила свой локоть на стол и опустилась щекой на ладонь, наклоняя своё лицо к его.

— Интересно, каково это — каждый день засыпать и просыпаться с тем, кого любишь, — задумчиво произнесла она, переводя взгляд с его глаз на кончики его волос.

Какаши окинул её профиль непонятным взглядом, прежде чем отвернуться.

— Не знаю, — просто ответил он. В его голосе не было никаких эмоций.

Несколько минут Сакура молчала. В конце концов любопытство взяло верх.

— Почему ты никогда ни с кем не был, Какаши? — спросила она.

Хотя её вопрос не был задан шутливо, серьёзная атмосфера, казалось, рассеялась в тот же миг, как с её губ слетело его имя. Он вновь посмотрел на неё, и в его глазах снова возник дразнящий огонёк.

— Знаешь ли… Я не девственник, Сакура-чан, — нарочито сказал он, и его губы изогнулись в плутоватой полуулыбке.

— Я—… Чт—… — заикаясь, произнесла Сакура, и её щёки окрасил румянец. Тут она поняла, что он смеялся над ней, и её глаза вспыхнули гневом. — Ты знаешь, что я не это имела в виду! — она отдёрнула руку от стола и, фыркнув, повернулась к нему боком.

При этих словах он рассмеялся глубоким, искренним смехом, который она всегда находила заразительным.

— Ты только что выглядела в точности как Сарада-чан, — он тихо смеялся, на его лице было написано веселье.

Она повернулась к нему, пытаясь выглядеть возмущённой, но его заразительный смешок вызывал улыбку против её воли. Изо всех сил пытаясь подавить её, она закатила глаза и сделала глоток из чашки.

— Ты невозможен.

— Ага, — согласился он, всё ещё улыбаясь, и поднял бутылку саке, чтобы снова наполнить её чашку. Она послушно протянула ему её, а затем налила напиток и ему.

Снова воцарилась умиротворяющая тишина. Разум Сакуры приятно расслабился, и пока она смотрела, как спит её дочь, Какаши наблюдал за ней.

Через некоторое время тишину нарушил его голос:

— Всегда казалось, что есть что-то более важное, — сказал он, откинувшись на спинку стула и уставившись пустым взглядом в свою чашку, наклонив её к лицу.

Сакура повернулась и посмотрела на него.

— Хм? — спросила она, прежде чем вспомнила свой предыдущий вопрос, — О—

Но прежде, чем она успела ответить, он продолжил:

— Всегда была долгосрочная миссия, или война, или вакантное место главы деревни, которое нужно было занять. На фоне всего этого отношения просто не казались такими уж важными.

Сакура начала протестовать, говоря ему, что отношения всегда важны, что всегда можно найти выход из ситуации, даже если вы не можете быть всё время вместе, но что-то в его глазах остановило её.

— Я не хочу отношений наполовину, Сакура, — категорично сказал он.

Она могла только смотреть на него широко раскрытыми глазами, в то время как его слова, казалось, эхом отдавались в её животе. Произносив это, он смотрел на неё так, как никогда раньше, совершенно непонятным ей образом, и его голос был каким-то другим — более низким, глубоким, совершенно серьёзным. В нём не было и следа его знакомого беззаботного тона.

Внезапно она остро почувствовала, что не может дышать. Неужели именно это чувствовали его враги, когда сталкивались с ним на поле боя?

Резко прервав зрительный контакт, Какаши откинул голову назад, опорожняя чашку саке. Он осторожно поставил её на стол и встал.

— Уже поздно. Мне пора домой.

Сакура молча кивнула, когда он направился к двери. Потянувшись к дверной ручке, он повернулся, ещё раз поймав её взгляд. Он выглядел словно незнакомец.

— Спасибо за ужин… было вкусно, — его голос всё ещё был густо тёмным, и от этого она почувствовала неловкое тепло.

Когда дверь за ним захлопнулась, Сакура глубоко вздохнула. Она понятия не имела, что только что произошло. Её рука дрожала, когда она наливала себе последнюю чашку саке, и дрожала, когда она подносила ту к губам. Неужели это действительно был Какаши?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Translation of "Better Man" by kakashisgf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора: Не знаю, делают ли так до сих пор или нет, но несколько лет назад Molson Canadian (прим. переводчика. — бренд светлого пива) печатали на своих бутылках вопросы из серии: "вы бы предпочли...?"  
> Глава была отчасти вдохновлена этим.

Сакура подозрительно прищурилась, глядя на сидевшего напротив неё сутулого мужчину, перечитав единственный абзац речи, который ему удалось написать за неделю. Он провёл пальцами по волосам и, подняв газету повыше, ещё больше откинулся назад.

До сих пор не было никаких намёков на того странного Какаши, который проявился прошлым вечером. Не было сверхглубокого голоса, который заставлял слова звенеть в её животе, никаких посылаемых ей напряжённых, непроницаемых взглядов. На самом деле, он был настолько… самим собой, что она не была уверена, что не вообразила всё это благодаря одной слишком большой чашке саке. Её глаза сузились ещё больше, выискивая что-нибудь неуместное.

— Сакура-чан, не думаю, что от тебя будет какая-то польза, если ты будешь только любоваться моими волосами, — сказал Какаши, не поднимая взгляд от газеты.

Хотя его голос удивил её, она сумела не показать этого.

— Какаши, не думаю, что попытка понять, как нечто вроде… этого… — она указала на его серебристую копну, — может вырасти из чьей-либо головы естественным образом, можно считать «восхищением».

— Не нужно стыдиться, Сакура-чан, — возразил он. — Это действительно невероятно привлекательный природный фолликулярный феномен. Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы восхищаться им… — он взглянул поверх газеты, — …пока ты помогаешь мне написать эту чёртову речь.

— Ты…

— «Невозможен», я знаю, — закончил он, махнув рукой. — А теперь иди сюда и скажи мне, что нужно сделать, чтобы это имело больше смысла.

Солнце уже почти село, когда Какаши отложил ручку и шумно потянулся.

— Ну, мне пора идти, — он хрустнул шеей. — У меня свидание.

Сакура удивлённо вскинула голову.

Он несколько секунд смотрел на неё, прежде чем добавить:

— …с Генмой.

— О, — она закатила глаза и начала приводить в порядок бумаги на столе.

Он приподнял бровь.

— Знаешь, ты могла бы присоединиться к нам.

Сакура остановилась и пристально посмотрела на него.

— Ну, я бы не хотела вставать между двумя любовниками, — сказала она с притворной серьёзностью.

Какаши лишь пожал плечами.

— Эй, не говори, пока не попробуешь.

— Какаши! — воскликнула возмущённая Сакура. Его тон, возможно, был лёгким, но было что-то определённо порочное в усмешке на его лице. Она почувствовала, что у неё горят щёки.

Сжалившись над ней, он смягчил выражение лица.

— На самом деле нас будет много. Ты должна пойти. Когда ты в последний раз куда-нибудь выбиралась?

— Ну, Сарада—

Он перебил её.

— Ушла на миссию сегодня утром. Только не говори, что тебе вообще нельзя развлекаться, Сакура-чан. Даже Хината там будет.

Сакура вздохнула. Он был прав… не то чтобы ей нельзя было развлекаться. Сарада теперь была старше и ходила на миссии далеко от дома. Она могла позволить себе провести вечер с друзьями.

— Хорошо, — наконец согласилась она. — Я сбегаю домой и переоденусь. Встретимся в пабе.

— Если тебя не будет через час, я приду и вытащу тебя из дома, хочешь ты этого или нет, — предупредил он.

— Да, да, Хокаге-сама, — нараспев произнесла она.

— Бывший Хокаге, — поправил он. Она бросила на него испепеляющий взгляд. Удовлетворённый, он кивнул и с хлопком исчез комнаты.

— Бака Какаши, — пробормотала Сакура, запихивая ручки в сумку.

— Я слышал.

Она посмотрела в ту сторону, откуда доносился бестелесный голос, и высунула язык.

— Бака Какаши.

Они оставили для неё место рядом с Хинатой в конце одной из стен кабинки. Когда она села и коротко обняла свою лиловоглазую подругу, Наруто передал ей пиво из ведёрка со льдом, стоявшего посреди стола.

— Эй, Сакура-чан! Не виделись целую вечность! — крикнул он, демонстрируя свою классическую нарутовскую улыбку во все тридцать два зуба.

— Ты видел меня два дня назад на заседании правления больницы, Наруто, — ответила она монотонным голосом.

Светловолосый Хокаге нервно потёр затылок, улыбнувшись глазами подобно своему старому сенсею.

— Ах-ха-ха-ха, точно, Сакура-чан!

Сакура безнадёжно покачала головой и обменялась приветствиями с остальными: встав и перегнувшись через стол, легонько обняла Ино и поздоровалась с Саем, Генмой, Гаем и Куренай. Она кивнула Какаши, который сидел напротив неё, рядом с Ино. Он приветствовал её, слегка прищурив глаза и приподняв и наклонив в её сторону пивную бутылку.

Любезности закончились, разговор быстро возобновился: Хината и Сакура обсуждали не столь уж тайную влюблённость Боруто в Сараду, пока Ино пыталась объяснить мужу тонкости объятий между женщинами, а Куренай вздыхала, когда что-то сказанное Наруто заставило Гая с горящими глазами пуститься в одно из своих наставлений о «прелести юности».

К счастью, речь джоунина в зелёном трико была прервана Генмой, который закрыл ему рот рукой и повернулся к Какаши.

— Итак, Копирующий ниндзя… — лукаво спросил он, и переложил звякнувший о зубы сенбон из одного уголка рта в другой. — Жёстко и быстро или нежно и медленно?

— А? — Какаши озадаченно уставился на друга.

Остальные за столом тоже смотрели на Генму так, словно у него вдруг выросла третья голова.

Генма вздохнул так, будто пытался объяснить что-то элементарное маленькому ребенку, который попросту не понимал.

— Вопрос на твоём пиве, мужик: «жёстко и быстро или нежно и медленно?» — он вытащил сенбон изо рта и указал им на этикетку на бутылке Какаши.

Всё ещё с выражением, которое говорило, что он не совсем уверен, кто этим вечером выпустил Генму из психиатрической больницы и зачем, Какаши взял бутылку за горлышко и повернул её. Все за столом увидели, как поднялась его бровь.

— Видишь? — торжествующе воскликнул Генма. — Так что же? Наш знаменитый бывший Хокаге любит немного грубый секс, или он предпочитает всю ночь заниматься нежной, сладкой любовью?

Прежде чем кто-то успел что-либо сказать, Сакура, щёки которой порозовели, запротестовала, громко сказав:

— Погоди минутку, Генма… Разве мы не староваты, чтобы играть в такие игры?

Генма открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но его опередила Ино.

— Да ладно тебе, Лобастая! — закатила она глаза. — Никто не стар для игры в «сможешь ли ты заставить Хокаге покраснеть?», верно?

— Бывшего Хокаге, — по привычке вставил Какаши. В какой-то момент он открыл свой экземпляр «Ича-Ича Тактика» и, казалось, читал, не обращая внимания на дискуссию вокруг.

— «Хокаге», «бывший Хокаге», какая разница? Теперь мне тоже любопытно, — сказал Наруто и в порыве энтузиазма стукнул бутылкой об стол, расплескав по нему пиво.

Сакура лишь застонала и пробормотала что-то о раздражающих ниндзя, которые никогда не вырастут, в то время как остальные, включая Гая, чей рот всё ещё был прикрыт рукой Генмы, и слегка покрасневшую Хинату, выжидающе смотрели на Какаши.

Когда стало ясно, что они не собираются сдаваться, сереброволосый мужчина с притворным вздохом закрыл книгу.

— Как бы я предпочёл? — он задумался, глядя в потолок.

Товарищи Какаши нетерпеливо наклонились к нему: никто не думал, что он действительно ответит на этот вопрос. Даже Сакура, провозглашавшая своё неприятие к таким незрелым играм, не могла не смотреть на него чуть более пристально, чем обычно.

— Хм… — он задумчиво постучал по подбородку. — Полагаю, я бы предпочёл жёстко и быстро…

— Так и знал! — заявил Генма. Наруто энергично закивал в знак согласия, победно стукнувшись кулаками с Генмом.

Их торжество прервал голос Какаши.

— …А затем… после… — медленно продолжил он, его тон потемнел, когда он опустил голову, чтобы поймать взгляд Сакуры, — …предпочёл бы нежно и медленно.

С этими словами Какаши снова открыл книгу и стал читать, будто вообще ничего не говорил.

В то время как остальные просто смотрели на него, раскрыв рты от шока, Сакуре казалось, что её сердце перестало биться. Хотя их глаза встретились всего на полсекунды, не достаточно, чтобы заметил кто-то ещё, странный жар в его взгляде выбил из неё дыхание и заставил вспыхнуть щёки. Внезапно у неё будто развилось туннельное зрение: она обнаружила, что не может отвернуться от него, хотя всё, что она могла видеть — прикрытую хитай-ате верхушку его лба. Всё, что не было Какаши, отошло на задний план.

Наруто пришёл в себя первым.

— Эй, это жульничество, Какаши-сенсей! — воскликнул он, обвиняюще тыча пальцем в человека, уткнувшегося носом в книгу. — Ты должен выбрать или/или. Нельзя просто взять и сказать и то, и другое!

За столом на мгновение воцарилась тишина, пока Какаши, не отрываясь от книги, не спросил просто:

— Почему нет? Это правда.

— Ну, я… я имею в виду… — пролепетал Наруто.

Генма лишь потрепал его по голове.

— Забудь, Хокаге-сама. Радуйся, что он вообще что-то сказал.

Наруто, недовольно надувшись, плюхнулся в кабинку и взял своё пиво. Ино и Куренай начали тихонько болтать, а Гай, свободный, наконец, от хватки Генмы, отправился на поиски туалета. Сай бесстрастно наблюдал за всеми, периодически делая глоток из стоявшей перед ним бутылки.

Тем временем Сакуре удалось оторвать взгляд от Какаши, но она по-прежнему не могла нормально дышать. Понимая на каком-то бессознательном уровне, что все отвлеклись, она воспользовалась возможностью — бросила на стол немного наличных и направилась к выходу. Сперва она придерживалась нормального шага, но к тому времени, как добралась до двери, она практически бежала и была уверена, что ничто никогда не чувствовалось так хорошо, как тот первый глоток воздуха, который она сделала, выйдя наружу.

Позволив двери захлопнуться за собой и, спотыкаясь, отойдя на несколько метров вправо, Сакура прислонилась к стене и тупо уставилась на уличный фонарь через дорогу, пытаясь успокоить бешено колотящееся сердце. Он снова сделал это, как и прошлым вечером — потряс её до глубины души несколькими простыми словами и взглядом. Её рука поднялась к горлу, пальцы рассеянно вцепились в воротник рубашки. Она думала, что прошлым вечером это была какая-то случайность, если не откровенная пьяная галлюцинация, но, очевидно, это явно было не так. Она уже начала сомневаться в том, что вообще знала этого человека.

Её пульс ещё не успокоился, когда дверь паба открылась, и новообретённый источник всех её бед вышел и повернулся к ней лицом. Сердце затрепетало, когда её глаза вновь были захвачены его долговязым телом. Она знала, что, должно быть, выглядела нелепо, стоя там неподвижно, с широко раскрытыми глазами, словно какой-то кролик, застывший на месте при внезапном появлении лисицы, но всё равно не могла пошевелиться.

Его теплый взгляд встретился с её. Его лицо было таким знакомым, и взгляд, который он бросил на неё, не потемнел, как тогда, когда он сказал… то, что сказал… за столом, но она чувствовала себя так, будто видела его впервые. Уголок его рта под маской приподнялся в лёгкой улыбке, он засунул руки в карманы.

— Доброй ночи, Сакура-чан, — мягко сказал он, переводя взгляд с её глаз на её губы и обратно, едва заметно нахмурившись, прежде чем развернуться и уйти от неё в направлении своей квартиры.

Не в силах сказать хоть что-то в ответ, Сакура просто наблюдала за ним, пока он не ушёл слишком далеко от света фонаря, чтобы она могла разглядеть в темноте его фигуру. Когда она перестала слышать его шаги, кулак, сжимавший рубашку, наконец ослабел, и её рука безвольно опустилась.

— А, вот ты где, Сакура-чан! — сквозь сумбур её мыслей прорвался голос Наруто, когда он и остальные вышли из двери. — Я думал, ты уже ушла!

Она каким-то образом обрела голос.

— Н-нет, Наруто, мне просто нужно было на воздух, — сказала она с фальшивой улыбкой.

— О, ладно, ладно, мы идём выпивать к Генме. Хочешь пойти? — спросил он, совершенно упуская из вида тот факт, что его розоволосая подруга чувствовала себя так, словно её только что сбил автобус.

Сакура покачала головой.

— Нет, всё нормально, Наруто. Я очень устала. Думаю, я просто пойду домой.

— А, ладно, Сакура-чан, — надулся Наруто, заключая её в медвежьи объятия. — Поспи немного!

— С-спасибо, Наруто, — прохрипела Сакура, высвобождаясь из его хватки. Освободившись, она улыбнулась всем остальным и пожелала им спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной ночи, Сакура! — хором ответили они, помахав руками, и направились к Генме.

— Спокойной ночи, — тихо повторила она.

Ещё минут десять она простояла в жёлтом свете уличного фонаря, прислонившись затылком к грубому кирпичу здания, прежде чем почувствовала себя достаточно уверенно, чтобы отправиться домой.

Добравшись туда, она осуществила все необходимые приготовления ко сну, затем выключила свет и со вздохом откинулась на матрас. Последние две ночи она чувствовала себя так, словно её пропустили через мясорубку. О чём этот человек думал? Неужели он всегда был таким, а она просто не замечала?

Ей было трудно в это поверить. Она знала Какаши уже почти двадцать лет.

Но что могло заставить его перемениться? Не то чтобы он был в том возрасте, когда «познаёшь себя»… В свои сорок четыре года, будучи вундеркиндом с более чем тридцатипятилетним опытом и отставным Хокаге, гипотетически он должен был довольно хорошо в себе разобраться…

Она перевернулась на живот и уткнулась лицом в одеяло.

Кризис среднего возраста? В этом есть смысл. За последние несколько лет он пережил много профессиональных перемен, и, как они говорили накануне вечером, он никогда ни с кем не состоял в отношениях по-настоящему.

 _«Я не хочу отношений наполовину, Сакура»_ , — сказал он.

Она почувствовала, как её щеки вспыхнули при воспоминании о том, как он смотрел на неё, когда говорил.

_«А потом… после … предпочёл бы нежно и медленно…»_

Она ещё глубже зарылась лицом в одеяло. О чём она вообще думает? Это же Какаши. Вечно опаздывающий, читающий порно, несносный Какаши, который делал всё возможное, чтобы её волосы стали такими же седыми, как у него, практически с того самого дня, как они повстречались. Не имело значения, что в последнее время его голос имел дурную привычку заставлять что-то тёмное и незнакомое сжиматься в её животе.

 _Тёмное, незнакомое и не то чтобы совсем неприятное,_ добавило её глупое внутреннее «я». Она закрыла уши одеялом в слабой попытке отгородиться от подобных мыслей.

В любом случае, она, вероятно, просто всё надумала, и вообще, у неё был Саске. Её _муж._

_Которого не было._

Сакура застонала и повернула голову в сторону, изучая тёмную стену так, будто у той были все ответы. Когда же он вернётся? Она была уверена, что если бы он был дома, она бы не слышала ни с того ни с сего странные вещи в голосе Какаши.

Скорее всего, дело было не в том, что Какаши изменился, или всегда был таким, а она лишь сейчас это увидела. Скорее всего, она просто вообразила этот жар в его словах и глазах. Она полагала, что этого следовало ожидать… она видела Саске так редко за эти годы, что, проводя хоть сколько-нибудь значительное время с одним мужчиной, она должна была почувствовать себя немного странно. Особенно если этот мужчина был привлекательным.

Не то чтобы она считала Какаши привлекательным или что-то в этом роде.

Наверное.

Она наморщила лоб, перевернулась на спину и скользнула под одеяло, решив перестать думать о ленивых угольно-черных глазах и раздражающе глубоких голосах, говорящих о жёстком и быстром, нежном и медленном.

Через минуту она сбросила одеяло и встала, чтобы открыть окно. В её комнате было слишком тепло.

Правой рукой она отодвинула занавеску, а левой подняла створку. Ночной воздух был лишь немного прохладнее, чем воздух внутри, но она почувствовала себя на миллион градусов лучше, когда её стал овевать лёгкий ветерок. Она прислонилась лбом к стеклу и смотрела, как вокруг фонаря на крыльце соседки порхали мотыльки.

Какаши, да? Она вздохнула, отпустила занавеску и снова легла. Он действительно был невозможным.

И что такого было в том, как он пожелал ей доброй ночи? Неужели она действительно вообразила себе, что он смотрел на её губы, когда говорил это? Всё остальное было нормальным.

Хотя, возможно, его тон был немного мягче, менее поддразнивающим, чем обычно…

Она ущипнула себя за переносицу. Боги, да что с ней такое? Она вела себя как подросток, анализируя каждую мелочь из нескольких взаимодействий с парнем. Нет… с _Какаши_. Полная нелепость. Она ведь даже не проходила через фазу влюблённости в учителя, как Ино с Асумой-сенсеем, когда они были детьми: с чего бы сейчас, в тридцать лет?

Нелепость. Не говоря уже о том, что _она была **замужем**_.

С ней действительно было что-то не так. Она никак не могла быть заинтересована в Какаши, и _определённо_ Какаши не мог быть заинтересован в ней. Всё это было просто результатом того, что ей не хватало Саске и она проводила слишком много времени со своим бывшим сенсеем. Вот и всё.

…Наверное.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод фанфика "Better Man" автора kakashisgf

Неудивительно, что все спрашивали Сакуру, хорошо ли она себя чувствует, когда на следующее утро она пришла в больницу: сказались недостаток сна и пережитый небольшой сердечный приступ, когда по дороге на работу она приняла стоявшую вертикально у стены здания метлу за Какаши. Она отмахнулась от их беспокойства и начала обход, радуясь, что ей есть чем заняться, чтобы отвлечься от собственных мыслей.

К концу дня она чувствовала себя намного лучше, вешая белый халат в своём кабинете. Вечером должна была вернуться Сарада, так что она надеялась, что хороший ужин и рассказ дочери о миссии полностью вернут её к нормальной жизни. По пути домой она начала планировать, что приготовить, и гадать, какие приключения могли быть у Сарады, и её запутанные мысли о Какаши отошли, наконец, на задний план.

— А что случилось потом? — крикнула Сарада из кухни, где наливала себе стакан воды.

Какаши замолчал, поймав взгляд широко раскрытых глаз Сакуры, когда она вошла в дверь…

— А потом вошла твоя мать и посмотрела на меня так, словно только что обнаружила в своём доме мышь, — усмехнулся он.

Услышав, как открылась дверь, Сарада вышла в гостиную, где на одном из диванов удобно устроился Какаши.

Сакура сделала глубокий вдох и заставила свой пульс замедлиться. Призвав свои актёрские навыки ниндзя, она закатила глаза и бросила перчатки и сумку на столик у входа.

— Какаши, единственное, что у тебя общего с мышью, — это твой уникальный талант добывать у людей еду.

— Ну-ну, Сакура-чан, это не совсем справедливо, — надулся он. — …Я тоже довольно хитрый.

— Ясное дело, тебе ведь должно сходить с рук увиливание от оплаты всех этих счетов, — парировала она, многозначительно глядя в его сторону. Он сделал невинное лицо.

Когда Сакура пошла в кухню, она повернула голову к дочери.

— Сарада, не позволяй этому старику уговорить тебя пойти с ним поесть.

Сарада быстро повернулась.

— Но, мама, он предложил сводить нашу команду на обед завтра…

— Я столкнулся с ними в Башне Хокаге. Они как раз вернулись с миссии, — вставил Какаши в качестве объяснения.

Темноволосая генин схватила мать за руку и, притянув к себе, прошептала ей на ухо:

— Мы собирались использовать это как возможность увидеть его лицо!

Какаши притворился, что не обращает внимания, но из-за головы дочери Сакура видела, как он навострил уши. Уставившись прямо в его глаза, она тихо сказала дочери, зная, что он услышит:

— Даже не пытайтесь. Он просто уклонится от всех ваших попыток, придумает что-нибудь, чтобы отвлечь внимание, а потом поглотит свою еду и исчезнет, прежде чем вы повернётесь обратно, а вы останетесь оплачивать счёт.

Сарада наклонила голову и одарила Какаши изучающим взглядом, постукивая пальцем по губам.

— Ну, вы ужинаете здесь уже _второй раз_ за эту неделю, — сказала она наконец.

Сакура согласно кивнула. Какаши выглядел обиженным.

— Я просто хотел провести немного времени с моей любимой бывшей ученицей и её дочерью, — преувеличенно проворчал он.

Сарада высвободила руку матери и подняла бровь.

— Но я думала, что Папа ваш любимый ученик.

Сакура воспользовалась случаем, чтобы пойти на кухню и приготовить ужин, оставив Какаши и свою дочь в гостиной. Наблюдая, как качаются поперёк спины её розовые волосы, пока она не завернула за угол, Какаши задумчиво ответил:

— Хмм… Я думаю, что, скорее, видел в нём себя.

Лицо Сарады полностью передавало её недоверие.

— Вы СОВСЕМ не похожи на моего папу, — сказала она неуверенно.

Какаши нахмурился, его голос стал немного более серьёзным, а глаза сосредоточились на воздухе перед ним.

— Ну, я был очень похож на твоего папу, когда был моложе.

Сарада немного помолчала, прежде чем напрямую спросить:

— Значит ли это, что мой отец когда-нибудь станет таким же чудаковатым, как вы?

Какаши услышал приглушённое хихиканье Сакуры из кухни. Он потёр затылок и смущённо усмехнулся.

— Полагаю, всё возможно, Сарада-чан.

При этих словах все трое, каждый из которых представил себе Саске, похожего на Какаши, разразились смехом.

— Так о чём вы говорили, когда я вернулась домой? — спросила Сакура, захватывая палочками кусочек курицы.

— О, Какаши-сама как раз рассказывал мне о том времени, когда он учил вас ходить по деревьям, — ответила Сарада. — Он сказал, ты была лучшей.

— Ну, это правда, — добавил Какаши. — Я показал ей только один раз. У Наруто и твоего отца это заняло целый день, и даже тогда они, вероятно, не справились бы с этим, если бы твоя мама не подсказала им… Ах, прелесть идеального контроля чакры…

Сакура чувствовала, как он смотрел на неё, пока говорил. Она слегка покраснела, не в силах встретиться с ним взглядом.

К счастью, Какаши перевёл взгляд на её дочь.

— Сарада-чан, я слышал, что ты унаследовала это от своей матери, — сказал он, улыбаясь глазами.

Сарада нахмурилась.

— Да, я довольно хорошо использую свою чакру.

— Тогда почему ты хмуришься? — спросил он в замешательстве.

— Потому что Наруто-оджи-сама научил бака-Боруто ещё одному дзюцу, и он использовал его на миссии! — воскликнула Сарада, неосознанно крепче сжав маленьким кулачком чашку. Какаши осторожно вынул ёмкость из её рук, прекрасно понимая, какой вред может нанести стеклу женщина её родословной в порыве гнева. Не заметив этого, Сарада продолжила свою тираду. — Я не хочу ему проигрывать! Что толку в дурацком контроле чакры, если я ничего не могу с ним сделать? Мам, а ты не можешь научить меня чему-нибудь новому? Я хочу уделать их на нашей следующей миссии!

Сакура перестала жевать, её сердце сжалось. Она точно знала, что чувствует её дочь.

— Когда твоя следующая миссия?

— Через два дня, — с надеждой в глазах ответила Сарада.

Сердце Сакуры сжалось ещё сильнее. Следующие два дня у неё были двойные смены в больнице.

— Сарада, я—

— Я мог бы научить тебя кое-чему, если хочешь, — перебил Какаши, понимая, почему Сакура колеблется. — В конце концов, я знаю несколько дзюцу.

Сакура почувствовала слишком сильное облегчение при этом его предложении, чтобы фыркнуть над намеренным преуменьшением.

— Правда, Какаши-сама? Это было бы потрясающе! — Сарада широко улыбнулась.

— Конечно, — улыбнулся Какаши.

— Шаннаро! Бака-Боруто не единственный, кто может научиться дзюцу у Хокаге! — темноволосая девочка приняла победную позу.

Сакура спрятала лицо в ладонях от жуткого сходства её дочери с былой Внутренней Сакурой. Она чувствовала веселье Какаши через стол: большую часть времени Сарада была тихой, как её отец, но определённо были моменты, когда становилось ясно, кто её мать, и этот как раз был одним из них.

— Сарада, пожалуйста, воздержись от криков за обеденным столом, — вздохнула Сакура.

Её дочь села и спокойно подобрала палочки для еды, но не смогла подавить ликующую улыбку.

— Хорошо, Сарада-чан, как насчёт того, чтобы встретиться завтра в восемь утра на третьем тренировочном полигоне? — предложил Какаши.

Сакура одарила его взглядом, который говорил: «Ты имеешь в виду в одиннадцать, да?» Какаши проигнорировал её. Сакура покачала головой.

— Большое спасибо, Какаши-сама! — Сарада слегка склонила голову.

— Без проблем, Сарада-чан, — ответил Какаши. — Я не могу позволить тебе проиграть бака-Боруто-куну.

Он поднял глаза, встретившись взглядом с Сакурой, в серых глубинах виднелось тепло его лёгкой улыбки. Несмотря на то, что её желудок слегка дёрнулся от этого взгляда, она не могла не ответить благодарной улыбкой.

— Спасибо, — одними губами произнесла она. Он кивнул в ответ, сощурив глаза в улыбке.

Сарада вышла на задний двор, чтобы попрактиковаться в качестве подготовки к завтрашнему уроку. Сакура стояла у раковины, мыла посуду, пока Какаши приносил ту со стола.

Она услышала, как он поставил стопку справа от неё, и вздрогнула, когда её бедро легонько сжала ладонь. Она ещё больше напряглась, когда её спину тронул жар сильной груди, и с другой стороны от неё протянулась знакомая рука.

Рука на её бедре мягко сжалась, и она почувствовала его дыхание на своей щеке.

— Позволь мне помочь, — мягко произнёс он глубоким голосом, слегка коснувшись скрытыми маской губами её уха. Он опустил руку в воду и на мгновение обхватил её ладонь, прежде чем взять из неё губку.

Он поднял губку из воды и плавно отодвинул Сакуру в сторону, убрав другую руку с её бедра, чтобы стащить той кухонное полотенце с полки под раковиной и шлёпнуть его ей на голову.

— Ты вытираешь, — сказал он с кривой усмешкой, которая отнюдь не помогла подавить внезапный огонь, вспыхнувший в её животе.

Она уставилась на него одним глазом — второй был накрыт кухонным полотенцем — с открытым ртом. Он улыбнулся ещё шире, потом повернулся к раковине и начал мыть тарелку. Полотенце начало соскальзывать с её головы, и она рассеянно поймала его, не отрывая взгляда от его профиля, даже когда он протянул ей вымытую тарелку.

— Сакура-чан, из-за тебя на пол капает, — промурлыкал Какаши, не глядя на неё.

Сакура посмотрела вниз, словно в замедленной съемке, и поняла, что на самом деле держит мокрую тарелку, с которой, на самом деле, капает на пол.

— Ах-ха, — неловко рассмеялась она, всё ещё пребывая в оцепенении, и начала осторожно вытирать тарелку кухонным полотенцем, прежде чем поставить её на стойку. Он протянул ей ещё одну тарелку.

Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока вся посуда не была вымыта и высушена, а Сакура не смогла вернуть себе часть своих чувств. Она уже собиралась спросить Какаши, что, чёрт возьми, всё это значит, когда вернулась Сарада.

Пока Сакура спрашивала, почему её дочь открывает холодильник в поисках перекуса, Какаши отжал губку и взял влажное полотенце из её рук, чтобы вытереть свои, а затем повесил его обратно на крючок. Он взял перчатки со стойки, куда положил их до этого.

— Ладно, Сарада-чан. Значит, увидимся в восемь? — спросил он, улыбнувшись.

Брюнетка повернулась к нему с улыбкой.

— Ага! Третий тренировочный полигон… ещё раз спасибо, Какаши-сама!

— В любое время, — сказал Какаши. Он посмотрел на Сакуру и одарил её ещё одним тёплым, непроницаемым взглядом, от которого всё внутри неё невольно сжалось.

— Спи спокойно, Сакура-чан, — прошептал он. — Не перетрудись, — он слегка улыбнулся, прежде чем направиться к двери, подняв руку на прощание.

И вот уже третий вечер подряд Сакура оказывалась неспособной говорить, глядя, как Какаши уходит, превратив её внутренности в кашу.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод фанфика "Better Man" автора kakashisgf

_Следующий день, 10:58 утра_

— Вы опоздали! — раздался негодующий крик невысокой темноволосой девочки, стоявшей посреди третьего тренировочного полигона.

Какаши ухмыльнулся под маской, спрыгнул с ближайшего дерева и встал напротив яростно направленного на него маленького пальца. Ах, ностальгия…

— Извини, Сарада-чан. По дороге сюда я очутился посреди внезапного наводнения, и мне пришлось спасать от верной гибели коробку с котятами, — объяснил он с серьёзным выражением лица.

Сарада бросила на него уничтожающий взгляд, который сказал ему, что она не купилась на этот бред.

— Какаши-сама, сейчас даже дождь не идёт, — сказала она, направляя свой взгляд и ладони к небу якобы в поисках несуществующих капель дождя.

— Сарада-чан, как можно догадаться, внезапное наводнение случилось и закончилось _внезапно_ , — педантично ответил Какаши.

— Какаши-сама, как и любой, кто бодрствовал и ждал на улице ПОСЛЕДНИЕ ТРИ ЧАСА… — она сердито вскинула бровь, — могу вам сказать, что этим утром дождя вообще не было.

— О? Я сказал «внезапное наводнение»? Я имел в виду «течение», — быстро поправился Какаши. — Какой-то жестокий, жестокий человек сбросил коробку с котятами вниз по течению, оставив их умирать.

— Вы даже не промокли, — привела аргумент Сарада.

— А, да, ну, ходить по воде — это ужасно полезный навык, особенно когда речь идёт о спасении котят, — улыбнулся Какаши, прищурив глаза.

Сарада вздохнула, закрыла глаза и, разжав кулак, сжала пальцами переносицу: черноволосая, носящая очки, миниатюрная копия своей матери.

— Оставьте это, — фыркнула она. — Давайте просто начнем.

Позабавившись, Какаши смотрел, как она уходит, при этом больше напоминая Наруто, чем Сакуру: Боруто-кун, должно быть, влияет на неё незаметно для неё самой, рассудил он.

Он должен был признать, что ему немного не хватало подтрунивания над детьми путём опоздания на тренировку. И он определённо скучал по нелепым оправданиям своих задержек… Он любил проводить время подобным образом так же, как читать «Ича Ича», дремать на деревьях и заставлять Сакуру краснеть. Он полагал, что, по крайней мере, время от времени всё ещё имел возможность изобретательно оправдываться перед Наруто и Сакурой, хотя эти двое уже привыкли к этому и почти не реагировали, что было бесконечно менее весело, чем его диалог с Сарадой только что. Может быть, в преподавательском деле и были упущенные выгоды…

Он неторопливо подошёл к стоявшей у столбов Сараде.

— Итак, — начал он, — учитывая, что оба твоих родителя относятся к типу гендзюцу, я полагаю, что и ты тоже.

Она кивнула.

— И ты начала пробуждать Шаринган?

Она снова кивнула.

— Хорошо. С ним тебе будет легче изучать дзюцу.

— У вас тоже был Шаринган, да, Какаши-сама? — с любопытством спросила Сарада. Его основная история, конечно, была хорошо ей известна, но услышать что-нибудь об этом от самого́ загадочного — хотя и чудаковатого — человека было _гораздо_ лучше.

— Был. С тех пор, как я был примерно твоего возраста, до конца четвертой войны ниндзя, — подтвердил Какаши.

— И именно так вы стали Копирующим ниндзя Конохи, верно?

— Ага. 

— Это так круто! — взвизгнула Сарада. — Я тоже хочу выучить тысячу дзюцу с моим Шаринганом.

Какаши рассмеялся.

— Хорошая цель. Самый простой способ достичь этого — скопировать все дзюцу своих врагов во время сражения, — он наклонился к ней, словно рассказывая секрет. — Их бесит, если ты используешь их собственные приёмы против них в том же бою. А если ты уже знаешь дзюцу, то можешь выполнять его одновременно с ними, и это их _очень_ бесит, особенно если это специализированные дзюцу, которые мало кто знает.

— Понятно, — кивнула она.

— Ещё одна вещь, которую нужно сделать, — это скопировать техники всех своих друзей во время спарринга. Они, вероятно, разозлятся на тебя, но в конечном счёте это ради блага деревни, так что они переживут. И если нет, ну… — он посмотрел на небо. — Ну что ж.

Он пожал плечами и, опустив голову, подмигнул ей. Она слегка покраснела.

— Да, — сказала она. — Им просто придётся смириться.

Какаши погладил её по голове.

— Хорошая девочка. Моргнуть не успеем, как у Конохи будет Копирующий ниндзя Сарада.

Сарада улыбнулась и подняла кулак.

— Шаннаро!

Улыбнувшись про себя, Какаши решил, что пора переходить к делу.

— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Чтобы как можно лучше использовать твои природные таланты, раз у нас мало времени для тренировок, я собираюсь научить тебя гендзюцу — одному из любимых Куренай-сан… Излишне говорить, что оно скопировано у неё, — он ухмыльнулся. Она ответила ему улыбкой. У него возникло ощущение, что ей доставит огромное удовольствие тырить дзюцу у ничего не подозревающих друзей и врагов. Эта девочка была ему по душе…

Его улыбка стала ещё шире, прежде чем он мысленно потряс головой, чтобы сосредоточиться.

— Итак, твоя задача — копировать печати по мере того, как я их формирую. Я не собираюсь делать это медленно: тебе нужно привыкнуть копировать печати на большой скорости, иначе ты никогда не сможешь украсть все дзюцу своих врагов.

Сарада решительно кивнула.

— Хай, сенсей!

Какаши усмехнулся.

— Нет нужды называть меня сенсеем, Сарада-чан. Я был учителем твоей мамы, а тебе я просто делаю одолжение. Обычного «Какаши-сама» достаточно.

Она улыбнулась:

— Хай, Какаши-сама.

— Ладно, я начинаю. Активируй Шаринган, — скомандовал он. Как только он увидел, что глаза Сарады стали красными, он быстро сформировал несколько печатей.

— Маген: Дзюбаку Сацу!

Он тут же исчез в туманной дымке, и почти мгновенно Сарада почувствовала, как позади неё вырастает гигантское дерево и захватывает её в ловушку своих ветвей. Пока она боролась с переплетениями, Какаши, казалось, выскользнул из ствола дерева над её головой, держа кунай. Сарада быстро направила чакру к рукам и высвободила их из ветвей, сцепив руки вместе и сформировав дзюцу освобождения

— Кай! — выкрикнула она. Туман рассеялся, и дерево исчезло, а вместо него стоял Какаши.

— Молодец, Сарада-чан. Вижу, твоя мама научила тебя некоторым наиболее полезным аспектам контроля чакры, — заметил Какаши.

— Да, она учит меня, как направлять её повсюду, чтобы я могла использовать её в подобных ситуациях, — сказала Сарада. — Она говорила мне, что даже если это гендзюцу, для тела оно ощущается реальным, поэтому иногда, чтобы вырваться, нужно использовать чакру как при физической атаке.

— Твоя мама мудрая женщина, — ответил Какаши. Щёки Сарады приобрели розовый оттенок в знак согласия. — Ты уловила все печати? — спросил он.

Она кивнула.

— Думаю, да…

— Тогда давай попробуем. Я встану здесь, — Какаши остановился напротив генина.

Немного нервничая, Сарада начала формировать печати, скопированные Шаринганом. Завершив последнюю печать, она крикнула:

— Маген: Дзюбаку Сацу!

Ничего не произошло. Она запрокинула голову и застонала.

— Всё в порядке, — сказал Какаши. — Знать все печати— это ещё не всё: нужно точно выяснить, когда и сколько чакры вкладывать в печати. С твоей предрасположенностью к работе с чакрой ты должна быть в состоянии понять это быстрее, чем многие ниндзя. Попробуй ещё.

Это заняло пару часов, но Сарада в конце концов справилась с дзюцу. Сделав перерыв, они прислонились к столбам, поедая приготовленные для них Сакурой бенто. Какаши был, как и всегда рядом с Сарадой, осторожен, уминая пищу со скоростью молнии, когда она отвлекалась (обычно им самим). Каждый раз, когда она поворачивалась обратно и видела, что еды в коробке стало меньше, она вздыхала. 

— Почему вы не даёте мне увидеть своё лицо? Я знаю, что Маме вы позволили его увидеть, — захныкала она.

— Хм. Что ж … Твоя мама особенная. Я знаю её уже очень давно. Кроме того, она прошла через многие испытания и злоключения, чтобы получить эту привилегию, — он одарил её улыбкой глазами, которая точно передавала, как весело ему было подвергать Сакуру и её товарищей по команде этим испытаниям.

— Привилегия, вот как? — Сарада фыркнула. — Держу пари, у вас везде бородавки.

Какаши невозмутимо пожал плечами.

— Кто знает? У команды твоей мамы было несколько собственных теорий… Моей любимой были рыбьи губы.

Сарада не выглядела впечатлённой.

— За такой маской рыбьи губы не скроешь. Они были не очень умны, да?

Какаши рассмеялся.

— Ты ведь говоришь о своих маме и папе.

На лице Сарады было написано, что она это понимала.

— Мама сказала, что в конце концов она поставила на то, что вы довольно симпатичный.

Какаши удивлённо поднял бровь.

— О, вот как? Интересно… Она выиграла пари?

— А что, на самом деле было пари?

— А, да, — сказал Какаши, разочарованный тем, что Сарада ничего об этом не знала. — Судя по всему, Команда Семь заключила пари… все деньги тому, чьё предположение о моём лице ближе всего к истине. Я так и не узнал, кто выиграл, — и теперь, услышав, на что ставила Сакура, он действительно хотел узнать…

— Ну, очевидно, тот, кто ставил на рыбьи губы, не выиграл, — презрительно заметила Сарада.

Какаши криво усмехнулся.

— Значит, этот вариант окончательно отвергнут?

— Это нелогично. Ваша маска не так уж сильно скрывает форму черт вашего лица. Вот почему я полагаю, что если моя мама ошибается, то это наверняка из-за какой-то проблемы с кожей, — объяснила Сарада.

— Так ты считаешь, что твоя мама права? Я симпатичный?

Она бросила на него косой взгляд, который был старше её лет… определённо перенятый у Сакуры.

— Нет. Потому я и сказала, что у вас наверняка куча бородавок.

Какаши вздохнул, опустил голову и притворился обиженным, положив руку на сердце.

— Не очень-то любезно издеваться над человеком, который учит тебя новому дзюцу, знаешь ли…

— Не очень-то любезно намекать, что прекратишь учить кого-то только потому, что у него есть свое мнение, _знаете ли_ , — парировала Сарада.

Он покачал головой в притворном унынии.

— Ты слишком похожа на свою мать, Сарада-чан, слишком похожа.

— Хм! — Сарада резко отвернулась.

— Ну, — сказал он, убирая пустые бенто. — Хочешь, я научу тебя, как вырваться из этого дзюцу при помощи одного лишь Шарингана?

Сарада повернула голову обратно к нему, глаза сияли воодушевлением.

— Разумеется!

— Я имею в виду, если тебе комфортно учиться чему-то у уродливого бородавчатого человека, даже если у него не рыбьи губы… — надулся Какаши.

Она вздохнула. 

— Боги, Какаши-сама, вы действительно можете выглядеть так, будто щенка побили?

Он фыркнул. 

— Не понимаю, о чём ты. Я никогда не бью щенков. Только ужасные люди вроде Орочимару бьют щенков.

— Ну, вы отлично справляетесь с тем, чтобы _выглядеть_ как побитый щенок. Мама всегда так говорит.

— Вы двое, кажется, много обо мне говорите… — сказал Какаши с хитрой усмешкой. 

Сарада отмахнулась.

— Просто потому, что вы всё время рядом.

— Что ж, если по этой причине две красивые дамы говорят обо мне, я думаю, быть всё время рядом звучит как что-то хорошее, — заявил Какаши.

— Хех, — пропыхтела Сарада, уставившись в грязь, её настроение явно изменилось.

— Что-то не так, Сарада-чан? — спросил Какаши без тени насмешки в голосе.

— …Не знаю. Не совсем, — она рассеянно пнула пару комочков грязи.

Какаши молчал. Если он чему-то и научился в своих отношениях с Сакурой, так это не слишком давить.

Его терпение окупилось спустя несколько мгновений молчания.

— Я всё думаю, почему Папа не чувствует этого? Что быть рядом — хорошо? — сказала Сарада, посылая маленький кусочек грязи в полёт через половину поляны прямо в дерево.

Ему потребовалась секунда, чтобы оценить её точность, прежде чем ответить.

— Ну, не известно, что он этого не чувствует. Ты же в курсе, у твоего отца много важных дел.

— Да, да, именно так Мама всегда и говорит. Но я знаю, и вы знаете, и _она_ знает, что ему не нужно отсутствовать ТАК часто. Особенно после истории с клонами, — она нахмурилась, не отрывая глаз от земли. — Поэтому… он, должно быть, не думает, что быть рядом важно… иначе он был бы рядом чаще. 

Её голос стал до боли тихим к тому времени, как она закончила говорить, но Какаши не был полностью уверен, что сказать в ответ, так как об этой ситуации он думал то же самое… Саске вёл себя как эгоистичный придурок, блуждая вдали от своей семьи больше десяти лет. Это было неправильно — жениться на женщине… притом _молодой_ женщине… обрюхатить её, а потом ожидать, что она будет растить ребёнка и жить одна, отказываясь от карьерных возможностей и полноценных отношений и кто знает, чего ещё, в то время как ты ушёл познавать себя на одиннадцать лет… 

Голос Сарады прервал его гневные мысли. Она всё ещё сверлила взглядом в дыру в земле. 

— Я знаю, что Маме это не нравится. Она ведёт себя так, будто всё в порядке, но я же вижу её. Я вижу, какой у неё иногда вид. Она думает, что я не вижу, но это не так. Во многом поэтому я так злюсь на него. Может быть, раньше это действительно _было_ нормально… — в её голосе звучал скептицизм. — Но сейчас, после клонов, определённо не нормально, — она нахмурилась ещё сильнее, и он увидел, как напряглись мышцы её челюсти. 

Хотел бы он иметь возможность всё исправить… для них обеих. Хотел бы он, чтобы дело никогда не дошло до такого, в первую очередь. Хотел бы он…

— Ну ладно. Вы собирались научить меня выбираться из этого дзюцу при помощи Шарингана? — вдруг спросила Сарада.

Какаши поднял глаза и увидел идеально дисциплинированное выражение лица, которое отдавало должное Саске, несмотря на то, что его не было рядом, чтобы научить её этому, и он понял, что она закончила этот разговор, поэтому просто кивнул и начал объяснять процесс.

Сакура просматривала в своём кабинете в больнице карту пациента перед предстоящим приёмом, когда вновь оказалась в ловушке более крупной фигуры Какаши. Он положил левую руку на стойку рядом с ней и прижался грудью к её спине, прежде чем заглянуть через её плечо и поставить рядом с картой дымящуюся чашку кофе из её любимого кафе. Его рука соскользнула с чашки на стойку.

Застыв в его объятиях, она не знала, хочет ли убежать или прислониться к нему, поэтому ограничилась тем, что сердито спросила, что он делает, и чрезмерно возгордилась тем, что её голос при этом не дрогнул.

— А, я подумал, может, тебе захочется настоящего кофе, — сказал он. Какаши выпрямился, и его тёплое дыхание стало щекотать ей затылок, но он не отодвинулся. Она прекрасно осознавала, что точёные грудные мышцы и сильные бицепсы держат её словно в плену, и старалась не думать о нижней части тела, которая была всего в нескольких сантиметрах от её спины, и о том, что жар от неё делал нехорошие вещи с теми частями её тела, о существовании которых прямо сейчас она хотела забыть.

— Тебе действительно нужно стоять так близко? — нахмурилась она, её голос прозвучал чуть более взволнованно, чем ей хотелось бы. Она почувствовала, как от щёк до кончиков ушей разливается румянец.

— Нет, — буднично ответил он. — Но так гораздо приятнее, — последнее он произнёс ей на ухо дразнящим тёмным тоном. Она почувствовала, как его губы искривились в ухмылке, прежде чем он с низким смешком отступил. 

Ей потребовалась минута, чтобы сориентироваться. Она знала, что он смотрит на неё, чувствовала на себе его пристальный взгляд, и пыталась убедить себя, что он ведёт себя как осёл просто чтобы вывести её из себя. На самом деле он не подкатывал к ней… верно? Какаши не такой… наверное, ему просто наскучили все другие способы сводить её с ума, и он пробовал что-то новое. Выровняв дыхание, она решила не позволять ему зацепить её (удобно игнорируя тот факт, что он явно уже это сделал).

Не оборачиваясь, она взяла ручку и сделала вид, что продолжает просматривать карту, хотя на самом деле не видела на странице ни единого слова. Кофе, который он принёс, дразнил её у краешка глаза, напоминая о том, как чувствовался Какаши и как сильно та беспокойная часть её, которая просто отказывалась уходить, действительно хотела, чтобы он притянул её обратно к своим бёдрам и прижал к своему крепкому телу. Она почувствовала, что её щеки вновь пылают от этой мысли, и тайком — как она надеялась — покачала головой, попытавшись прогнать её. 

— Как ты вообще сюда попал? — спросила она, злясь на себя за то, что так себя чувствует, и на него за то, что он заставил её чувствовать это так явно. В тот же миг она услышала шелест бумаг на столе и, оглянувшись, увидела, что окно открыто… — Неважно, — ворчливо пробормотала она.

Она подняла на него взгляд от окна, всё ещё хмурясь, и увидела, что он почёсывает затылок, выглядя одновременно смущённым и слишком довольным собой. Она снова покраснела и быстро опустила голову к карте пациента. 

— Спасибо за кофе, — выдавила она. 

— Мм, пожалуйста, — сказал он. — Ты ведь любишь с двумя кусочками сахара? 

— Да… 

— Это хорошо. Я не был уверен, — она представила себе его фирменную улыбку, которая, как она была убеждена, в этот момент была на его лице.

Несколько минут в кабинете было тихо. 

— Ты игнорируешь меня, Сакура-чан, — в итоге надулся он. 

— Я работаю, Какаши, — заявила она. — У меня приём через двадцать минут. 

— А… — его голос затих. — Знаешь, Сарада-чан так же быстро всё схватывает, как ты и Саске. 

Сакура отложила ручку, взяла кофе и, повернувшись к нему лицом, прислонилась спиной к стойке и сделала глоток. 

— О? 

Какаши кивнул. 

— Мой утренний сон был прерван своевременным Маген: Дзюбаку Сацу и маленькими пальцами, лезущими мне под маску. 

Сакура хихикнула.

— Моя девочка.

— Несомненно. Не нужно говорить, что я сбежал, сохранив свою неиспорченность, но я был на волоске, — сказал он, серьёзно нахмурив брови, но в глазах его сверкало веселье.

Она фыркнула.

— Какаши, я знаю одно сильно загрязнённое озеро в Мизу, которое, я уверена, менее испорчено, чем ты, — в её голове вспыхнул непрошеный образ подтянутого пресса у её спины, когда она не смогла удержаться от любопытства, насколько испорченным был этот сереброволосый мужчина. Её щёки порозовели, и она перевела взгляд с него на свой стол. 

Он слегка рассмеялся. 

— Может и так.… 

— Я знаю, что это так, — бездумно ответила Сакура. 

Он поднял бровь. 

— О, теперь знаешь, Сакура-чан? — его голос внезапно приобрёл тот тёмный оттенок, от которого у неё внутри всё трепетало. 

Она подняла глаза, открыв рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но не смогла произнести ни слова. 

Он хитро ухмыльнулся ей и засунул руки в карманы. 

— Ну, я просто хотел занести кофе и рассказать, как дела у Сарады-чан, так как уверен, что она спала, когда ты вернулась домой прошлой ночью. Теперь я позволю тебе вернуться к работе. 

Её злило, что даже его забота заставляла её слегка покраснеть. 

— Спасибо, Какаши. За кофе и за обучение Сарады. У меня бы не было времени… 

— Знаю, — сказал он. — И знаю, что для тебя важно, чтобы она не чувствовала, что отстаёт от своей команды, — мягко улыбнулся он. 

Она ответила ему собственной улыбкой. 

— Ага. И я думаю, она была действительно счастлива учиться у прошлого Хокаге. 

Какаши смущённо потёр затылок. 

— А… ну, обращайтесь, — предложил он, подходя ближе. — Не забудь о нашей завтрашней встрече по поводу планирования, — он прищурился и взъерошил её волосы, позволив своей ладони задержаться несколько дольше необходимого, прежде чем убрать её, пропустив прядь розовых волос сквозь пальцы. — Увидимся позже, Сакура-чан. 

Её собственная рука неосознанно потянулась к голове. 

— Увидимся завтра, Какаши, — сказала она с полуулыбкой. 

Он кивнул, а затем ушёл через окно.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод фанфика "Better Man" автора kakashisgf

Когда на следующий день они пришли в привычную комнату в библиотеке, Какаши выдвинул для Сакуры стул. Подозрительно посмотрев на него, она села. Он пододвинул её ближе к столу, затем выбрал место рядом с ней, а не напротив, как садился обычно. 

— Чего это ты ни с того ни с сего стал таким обходительным, Ка-ка-ши? — спросила Сакура, сузив глаза и повернувшись к нему лицом. — Сначала ты моешь посуду, потом приносишь мне кофе из моей любимой кофейни, а теперь выдвигаешь для меня стул, словно мы на свидании в шикарном ресторане. 

Он выдержал её взгляд, его лицо было воплощением невинности. 

— Знаешь, а это неплохая идея. Хочешь пойти со мной на свидание в шикарный ресторан, Сакура-чан? 

Её щёки мгновенно вспыхнули. 

— Это было не предложение, Какаши, и нет, не хочу. Я замужем, — она высокомерно закрыла глаза и резко отвернулась от него, но он успел заметить, что она всё ещё слегка покрасневшая. 

— Замужние женщины тоже заслуживают того, чтобы их водили на свидания в шикарные рестораны, — заметил Какаши, слегка пожав плечами. 

Сакура хмуро на него посмотрела. 

— Да, _их мужья_ … 

Он видел, как меж её бровей залегла складка, а челюсти сжались. 

— Хм, — задумчиво произнёс он. — А что, если их мужей нет рядом, чтобы сводить их? 

Она уставилась на него, и в горле у неё образовался непрошенный комок. 

— Значит, они не ходят, — выдавила она. 

Какаши склонил голову и нахмурился. 

— Кажется, это не слишком справедливо… 

Сакура сердито вздохнула. 

— Какаши, во что ты играешь? 

Он посмотрел на неё нехарактерно серьёзными серыми глазами. 

— Я ни во что не играю, Сакура. Просто высказал наблюдение. 

— Да, что ж, можешь держать свои наблюдения при себе, — отрезала она, доставая из сумки ручку и открывая блокнот. — Нам нужно закончить твою речь. 

Он с минуту изучал её профиль, потом вздохнул и достал свой блокнот. 

Сакура попыталась сглотнуть. По какой-то причине этот вздох заставил её горло сжаться ещё сильнее. Ей стало интересно, о чём он думает… Было ли ему жаль её? Был ли он расстроен из-за неё? С чего бы ему из-за неё расстраиваться? Не его дело, был ли рядом Саске, чтобы сводить её на ужин… 

— Почему тебя это вообще заботит? — спросила она, чувствуя, как комок в горле мешает ей говорить на нормальной громкости. Она обнаружила, что не может смотреть на него, поэтому изучала ручку, которую в данный момент крутила между пальцами. 

— А почему не должно заботить? — парировал он так же тихо, как и она. 

Сакура вздохнула и, бросив ручку, поднесла руки ко лбу, а затем положила локти на стол и потёрла брови большими пальцами. 

— Потому что, Какаши, — она подняла свои зелёные глаза и встретилась с ним взглядом. — Потому что ты просто мой бывший учитель, который ценит мою способность писать дипломатические речи и развлекается тем, что сводит меня с ума. 

Он посмотрел на неё со смесью неверия и разочарования — возможно, даже обиды — и покачал головой. 

— Ты действительно думаешь, что всё ограничивается этим? Его голос был тихим, но твёрдым. И внезапно вернулось туннельное зрение. Как будто в комнате не было ничего, кроме них двоих, и она не могла отвернуться от его пристального взгляда. Её горло почти невыносимо сжалось, а глаза начали щипать. Она могла поклясться, что чувствовала тепло его тела, хотя он сидел в метре от неё. 

— Я… — начала она и замолчала, потому что испугалась, что её голос сорвётся, если она продолжит. Она захлопнула блокнот, резко сунула ручку в сумку и встала. — Я должна идти. 

С этими словами она поспешила выйти из комнаты, крепко прижимая к груди блокнот. Какаши проводил её взглядом, потом со вздохом опустился на стул, закрыл глаза и ущипнул себя за переносицу. 

Несколько часов спустя Наруто обнаружил её лежащей лицом вверх на диване. Она не потрудилась включить свет, поэтому в комнате начало темнеть с заходом солнца.

— Сакура-чан, не будь такой унылой и пойдём в паб! Ты не можешь просто лежать здесь весь вечер, — заныл он, дергая её за руку. — Кроме того, там будут Шикамару и Темари. Ты целую вечность их не видела! 

Сакура застонала и отдёрнула руку, перекатившись на живот и отвернув от него голову. 

— Наруто, я не в настроении куда-либо идти. 

— И именно поэтому ты должна! — громко настаивал он. 

— Бессмыслица какая-то, — проворчала она в подушку. 

— А вот и нет. Все знают, что друзья — лучшее средство для исправления плохих дней, — он ухмыльнулся. — А если не друзья, то хотя бы выпивка. 

Она слегка усмехнулась против своей воли. Смешок был приглушён тканью. 

— Давай, Сакура-чан… Будет весело! И кстати, я не уйду, пока ты не согласишься пойти, — заявил он, сидя на её заднице и болтая ногами, как маленький ребенок на слишком большом для него стуле. 

— Уф… Наруто, ты весишь тонну, — проворчала Сакура. — И как же я уйду, если ты придавил меня к дивану? 

— Это значит, что ты идёшь? — спросил он с широкой улыбкой, по-прежнему дрыгая ногами. 

— Агрх, ладно, да. Твоя взяла. Я пойду, — всё ещё утыкаясь лицом в подушку, Сакура подняла руку в знак поражения. 

Наруто быстро спрыгнул с неё и подождал, пока она села, затем крикнул: «Ну, пошли!» — и, схватив её за руку, поднял с кровати. 

— Погоди! — крикнула она, упираясь ногами в пол, чтобы не дать вытащить себя за дверь силой. — Мне нужно переодеться и привести в порядок волосы. Можешь идти вперёд, и там встретимся.

— Не-а, — возразил Наруто, качая головой. — Я ни за что на это не куплюсь. Я подожду здесь, пока ты собираешься. 

Сакура смотрела в потолок, гадая, какое божество она недавно обидела и как может искупить свою вину, чтобы оно перестало её мучить. 

— Ладно. Я выйду через десять минут. 

В пабе было людно, когда они пришли, но из их компании там были только Хината, Ино, Куренай и Гай. 

— А где Сай? — спросила Сакура, скользнув в кабинку и усаживаясь рядом со своей светловолосой подругой. 

— На миссии, — ответила Ино, делая глоток пива. 

— А, — откликнулась Сакура. Наруто сел напротив неё и обнял жену, которая покраснела, но прильнула к нему. Сакура улыбнулась им. Даже спустя более десяти лет они по-прежнему были очаровательны. 

В этот момент подошёл официант, Сакура и Наруто заказали напитки, а Гай, сидевший чуть поодаль от них, поднял пустую бутылку, подавая знак принести новую. Официант кивнул и, убедившись, что больше никому ничего не нужно, направился к бару. 

— Эй, ребята, давайте развеселим Сакуру-чан. У неё плохой день, — громко объявил Наруто. 

Сакура от неловкости хлопнула себя ладонью по лбу, а затем застыла, услышав позади себя знакомый голос. 

— Вот как? Думаю, мы должны как-то это исправить. 

Она наблюдала, как обладатель упомянутого голоса пододвинул стул к её краю стола и сел, стукнувшись коленом о её колено. Она отдёрнула ногу, словно обжёгшись, но он лишь улыбнулся ей и помахал всем за столом. 

Сакуре показалось, что у неё начинается гипервентиляция. Самый последний человек, которого она хотела сейчас видеть, сидел наискосок от неё; его тело было так близко, что она чувствовала тепло его ног под столом, независимо от того, как далеко она пыталась отодвинуть собственные, так близко, что тот запах, который у неё ассоциировался с ним — чего она никогда не осознавала — внезапно стал единственным, который она могла чувствовать. 

_«Ты действительно думаешь, что всё ограничивается этим?»_

Его вопрос эхом отозвался в её голове. Она должна была знать, что он тут будет. Она должна была сильнее сопротивляться Наруто и, чёрт возьми, остаться дома. Она не могла уйти прямо сейчас… это выглядело бы слишком странно. Значит, она застряла здесь. Сидя рядом с этим… с этим _невозможным_ человеком, который, без сомнения, в этот самый момент замышлял новые способы заставить её чувствовать себя неловко. Ей хотелось закричать, но, очевидно, это выглядело бы ещё более странно, чем встать и выйти, поэтому она лишь крепко сжала кулаки на коленях и молилась, чтобы вечер прошёл быстро. 

Сакура всё ещё была сосредоточена на своих мыслях, когда официант принёс ей саке. Пожалуй, нездорово обрадовавшись при виде этого чудесного сосуда с алкоголем, она схватила бутылку, чтобы налить себе чашку, но её рука была остановлена рукой Какаши. Его грубые мозолистые пальцы обхватили её и он тихо произнёс: 

— Позволь мне. 

Он снова заставил весь остальной мир исчезнуть. Она могла только пялиться на их руки, позволив своим упасть на стол и проследив взглядом за его, когда он взял у неё бутылку и наклонил её, наполняя чашку. Когда саке почти достигло краёв, он поставил бутылку и аккуратно пододвинул к ней чашку. 

Где-то на задворках сознания Сакура заметила, что пришли Шикамару и Темари, и остальные члены компании приветствовали их, но она не могла заставить себя отвести взгляд от маленькой белой чашки. Она протянула руку, взяла её и поднесла к губам, позволяя тёплой жидкости скользнуть вниз по горлу, в то время как сама она пыталась вырваться из транса, в который, казалось, он её погрузил. 

Наконец сквозь туман пробился голос Темари. 

— Привет, Сакура, как поживаешь? 

Куноичи Суны подошла к той части стола, где сидела Сакура, и, наклонившись, быстро обняла её. Сакура взяла себя в руки и ответила: 

— Я хорошо. А ты как? 

Темари улыбнулась. 

— Не так уж и плохо, — она посмотрела поверх головы Сакуры и встретилась глазами с Шикамару, её взгляд стал нежным. — Похоже, на моего мужа-лентяя скоро свалится ещё немного проблем. 

Глаза Сакуры расширились. 

— Ты же не хочешь сказать… 

— Ага. Вчера было тринадцать недель, — широко улыбнулась Темари. 

— О боги, поздравляю! — воскликнула Сакура, вставая, чтобы как следует обнять подругу. — Я так рада за тебя! — она повернулась к Шикамару, который занял место по другую сторону стола. — Поздравляю, Шикамару! — крикнула она. 

Он кивнул головой в знак благодарности, но она была уверена, что он бормочет себе под нос «проблематично». Она с улыбкой покачала головой. Некоторые вещи никогда не изменятся. 

Ответив ещё на несколько вопросов об именах, половой принадлежности и утренней тошноте, Темари ушла, чтобы сесть рядом с мужем и поговорить об их недавней поездке в Суну с сидящими за столом. Сакура почувствовала, что наконец-то расслабилась. На самом деле она так увлеклась разговором, что едва заметила, как Какаши вновь наполнил её чашку во второй, третий и четвёртый раз. Когда он решил наполнить её в пятый раз, то обнаружил, что бутылка пуста. 

— Сакура-чан, — тихо сказал он. Она не ответила. Он протянул руку и обхватил пальцами её запястье. — Сакура-чан, — повторил он. 

Сакура, наконец, услышала его, но не подала виду. Она была слишком занята, убеждая себя, что именно алкоголь, притупляющий её реакцию, удержал её от того, чтобы вырвать запястье при первом же прикосновении его тёплой ладони, но даже она понимала, что эта причина не объясняет того, почему она не убрала руку, даже заметив это. 

— Сакура, — позвал он, проводя большим пальцем по изгибу между её запястьем и ладонью. 

Она посмотрела на него, и её почти захлестнул жар, который, казалось, распространялся от его глаз по всему её телу. Её температура будто подскочила градусов на пять. 

Он слегка улыбнулся ей. 

— Твоё саке закончилось. 

— О, — выдохнула она, наконец убирая руку. Узор, который вычерчивал его большой палец, творил странные вещи с её внутренностями. 

— Хочешь, я закажу тебе ещё бутылку? — тихо спросил он. 

— Эм-м, да, конечно, если тебе не сложно, — сказала она, не сводя с него глаз. — Я собираюсь в уборную. Скоро вернусь. 

С некоторым усилием она отвела от него взгляд и встала, направившись в туалет. Оказавшись внутри, она сразу же подошла к раковине и плеснула в лицо холодной воды. Что на неё нашло? Она изучала лицо в зеркале. Её щёки раскраснелись, а глаза были слегка прикрыты, как это бывало, когда она была нетрезвой. Если бы она не знала наверняка, то сказала бы, что только что занималась фантастическим сексом. 

В её голове внезапно возникли серые глаза Какаши, и лицо покраснело ещё больше. Она невольно поймала себя на том, что представляет себе эти глаза, пока сам он двигается над ней, представляет, как они потемнеют в пылу момента, и гадала, что может заставить их закатиться и закрыться от удовольствия. Она кусала губу, во рту пересохло. 

Звук открывающейся двери туалета вырвал её из грёз, когда вошли две девушки и направились к кабинкам, громко смеясь. 

Она уставилась на себя в зеркало широко раскрытыми глазами, шокированная тем, о чём только что думала. Как она могла думать в таком ключе о Какаши? _Какаши_! Человеке, который проводил большую часть времени, пытаясь вымотать ей всю душу? 

_Что ж, я бы так или иначе позволила ему меня вымотать…_ — хихикнула Внутренняя Сакура. 

О боги, теперь ещё и эта стерва вернулась. Отлично. Идеально. Как раз то, что ей было нужно. 

Её руки так крепко вцепились в края раковины, что она услышала, как треснула керамика. Это было просто абсурдно. Она включила воду и снова плеснула ту в лицо, хлопая себя по щекам в надежде, что это поможет ей прийти в себя. 

Почувствовав себя немного лучше, она вытерла лицо бумажным полотенцем и открыла дверь уборной. 

Выходя оттуда, она замерла. Там, прислонившись к стене напротив двери, стоял Какаши, его глаза были нечитаемыми в плохом освещении коридора. 

_Эти глаза…_

Сакура мысленно покачала головой и вышла, закрыв за собой дверь. 

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросила она на удивление ровным голосом. 

— Ты казалась слегка не в себе: просто хотел убедиться, что с тобой всё в порядке, — ответил он, не двигаясь. 

— Со мной всё хорошо, — коротко ответила она, проходя мимо него в зал. 

Она не успела сделать и шага, как почувствовала его ладонь на своей руке. 

— Что? — рявкнула она, выдергивая руку из его хватки и поворачиваясь к нему лицом. 

Её раздражение растаяло, как только она заметила, как близко он был. Слишком близко. Почему он был так близко? Она медленно попятилась, но Какаши последовал за ней, пока она не уперлась в стену. Он положил ладонь на стену рядом с её головой. 

— Не похоже, что с тобой всё хорошо, Сакура-чан, — настаивал он, приподняв серебристую бровь в явном беспокойстве. 

Почему его голос был таким глубоким? Почему он заставил её дрожать? Она положила ладонь ему на грудь, чтобы оттолкнуть, но ощущение его мускулов под пальцами послало по её телу электрический разряд, и она немедленно отдёрнула её, прижав к стене позади себя. 

Он посмотрел на её руку, потом снова на неё. 

— Я заставляю тебя нервничать, Сакура-чан?

У неё перехватило дыхание. Огонь в его глазах и то, как они всё спускались к её губам, пробудили в ней желание, которое невозможно было игнорировать. Она чувствовала себя так, будто у неё был жар, и он продолжал расти по мере того, как приближалось его лицо, приближались эти глаза. Он поймал её взгляд, когда, в конце концов, оказался настолько близко, что его нос касался её. Его губы под маской были всего в каком-то сантиметре от её, и в этот момент, во власти этих ленивых глаз цвета угля, тлеющего с незнакомой силой, Сакуре больше всего хотелось узнать, как эти губы будут ощущаться на её губах, как они будут ощущаться на её челюсти или прожигая дорожку вниз по шее. Так сильно хотелось узнать, что это почти причиняло ей боль. 

Он был так близко. 

— Какаши, — прошептала она. Её губы едва не скользнули по его, когда она заговорила. 

— Хм? — он слегка отстранился и опустил глаза к её губам, прежде чем слегка коснулся её носа своим и вновь встретился с ней взглядом. Та рука, что не опиралась на стену рядом с её головой, внезапно оказалась на её бедре, пальцами притягивая её чуть ближе к его телу.

Она резко втянула в себя воздух. 

— Я… — ей было трудно думать. Она зажмурилась и запрокинула голову. От этого движения их губы сблизились. — О боги, я— 

И вдруг он отстранился. Мгновение спустя дверь туалета открылась, и из него вышли две болтающие девушки. Явно пьяные, они, казалось, даже не заметили Какаши и Сакуру, когда прошли между ними в сторону зала. Когда они ушли, двое ниндзя обнаружили, что пристально смотрят друг на друга от противоположных стен коридора. Сакура всё ещё прислонялась к стене, и это было хорошо, потому что без её поддержки она рухнула бы на пол, когда поняла, что чуть не сделала. Она чуть не поцеловала Какаши. 

Она _чуть не поцеловала Какаши_. 

Её горло словно провалилось в желудок, она таращилась на него широко раскрытыми глазами. Она видела тот самый нечитаемый взгляд, который так часто был у него в последнее время, и ей хотелось узнать, о чём он думает. 

Или, может, лучше ей не знать. 

С бешено колотящимся сердцем она отлепилась от стены. 

— Скажи им, что мне плохо, — сказала она и бросилась к запасному выходу. 

Какаши её не остановил.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод фанфика "Better Man" автора kakashisgf

В течение трёх дней Сакуре успешно удавалось избегать Какаши, и за это время она стала довольно искусной в том, чтобы блокировать мысли о нём, как только те появлялись в её голове. Она также заново училась игнорировать Внутреннюю Сакуру, которая настаивала на том, что она может избегать Какаши до конца своей жизни, если захочет, но никогда не сможет забыть тот вечер… огонь в его глазах, тепло его дыхания на губах, прикосновение притягивавших её к нему пальцев на бёдрах… 

Сакура мысленно загнала свое внутреннее «я» в глубь сознания и грубо сунула ручку в карман белого халата. Она взяла папку, за которой пришла в свой кабинет, и уже собиралась продолжить обход, когда в приоткрытую дверь легонько постучала медсестра, после чего просунула голову в щель, заглядывая внутрь. 

Поймав взгляд Сакуры, медсестра распахнула дверь и вошла в кабинет. 

— Сакура-сама, — сказала она с лёгким поклоном. — Вы нужны нам в восьмой смотровой. Там пациент, который отказывается видеть кого-либо, кроме вас. 

Сакура вздохнула. К сожалению, такое не было редкостью: большинство из их компании _и_ их бывшие учителя настаивали на осмотре ею всякий раз, когда им приходилось посещать больницу. Покачав головой, она сунула папку под мышку, прошла мимо медсестры и вышла из кабинета. Медсестра последовала за ней. 

— Что там за травма? — спросила Сакура, не останавливаясь. 

— Рана от куная на груди. Видимо, несчастный случай во время спарринга, — сообщила медсестра. — Он даже не дал нам остановить кровотечение… Сказал, что ему нужно оберегать свою скромность. 

Сердце Сакуры остановилось, но каким-то образом ей удалось не сбиться с шага. Она знала лишь одного человека, который мог сказать нечто настолько нелепое. 

— Цуки-сан, вы случайно не о нашем прославленном бывшем Хокаге говорите, а? — спросила она, искоса взглянув на медсестру. 

Медсестра покраснела и опустила глаза в кафельный пол. 

— Э-м-м, да, Сакура-сама, — подтвердила она. — Он сказал мне не говорить вам, что это он пациент, но… 

— Спасибо, Цуки-сан. Я рада, что вы сказали, — произнесла Сакура. Она и впрямь была рада, так как понятия не имела, какой могла бы быть её реакция, не будь у неё времени подготовиться к встрече с ним впервые с тех пор, как… 

_Как ты была в половине секунды от того, чтобы выяснить, так ли сексуальны поцелуи этого мужчины, как эта его дерзкая ухмылка_ , — закончила Внутренняя Сакура с широкой улыбкой. 

_Ради всего святого, почему бы тебе просто не уйти?_ — мысленно прорычала Сакура. — _Я думала, что покончила с тобой много лет назад._

Внутренняя Сакура пожала плечами, выглядя слишком довольной собой. Сакура свирепо посмотрела на неё. 

— …Сакура-сама? Мы только что прошли мимо восьмой палаты, — робкий голос Цуки прервал гляделки Сакуры со своим внутренним «я». 

— А, о, точно. Спасибо, Цуки-сан. Я, кажется, немного рассеяна сегодня, — объяснила Сакура с фальшивой улыбкой и кратким смешком, разворачиваясь к нужной палате. 

— Совершенно понятно, Сакура-сама. Вы всегда так заняты! — Цуки сочувственно кивнула. Она открыла дверь смотровой и протянула Сакуре планшет. — Вот его карта. Дайте знать, если вам понадобится помощь, Сакура-сама. Я с радостью помогу. 

От Сакуры не ускользнуло, как слегка вспыхнули щёки миниатюрной девушки, когда её глаза метнулись к пациенту, прежде чем она покинула палату. Она нахмурилась, внезапно почувствовав раздражение. Неужели он всегда вызывал у женщин подобные реакции, а она попросту не замечала? И вообще, сколько лет Цуки-сан? Она была, пожалуй, вдвое моложе Какаши… не было никаких причин краснеть из-за такого старого извращенца, как он. 

Всё ещё хмурясь, Сакура перевернула первую страницу и повернулась к своему несносному пациенту. Но когда она, наконец, подняла глаза, увиденное её ошеломило: рана, хотя и неглубокая, пересекала его грудь от правой стороны рёбер почти до левой ключицы. Из раны местами всё ещё стекала ручейками кровь. 

— Какаши! Что, чёрт возьми, произошло? — вскрикнула она, бросила карту на стойку и встала перед ним, приподняв рваный край его рубашки, чтобы обнажить порез. 

Он сидел на кушетке, ухватившись руками за её края, разорванная рубашка свободно свисала с его тела. Его поза была лишь немного более ссутуленной, чем обычно, но этого было достаточно, чтобы она поняла — ему больно. 

Он криво улыбнулся ей. 

— Ну, я был несколько… раздосадован… чтобы работать, поэтому подумал, что было бы забавно провести спарринг Рокудайме против Нанадайме Хокаге. 

— Ты спятил? Ты же знаешь, Наруто всё ещё иногда увлекается, особенно если спаррингует с кем-то вроде тебя! — отчитывала она, быстро разрезая его рубашку.

Убрав её, она слегка пододвинула его плечи назад, чтобы рассмотреть рану получше. Он поморщился.

— Ой, Сакура-чан. Больно. 

— Тихо. Сам виноват, — резко сказала она, не удостоив его даже взглядом, пока осматривала рану. — Так, сначала мне нужно её вычистить. У тебя в ней грязь, каменная крошка и… это собачья шерсть? — она вынула волосок и поднесла его к свету. — Собачья шерсть, — вздохнула она, отпуская его его на пол возле кушетки, и повернулась к стойке, чтобы взять средства для дезинфекции. 

По привычке он начал было поднимать руку, чтобы смущённо почесать затылок, но тут же передумал, так как это незначительное движение послало волну боли по его груди. Он на миг сжал челюсть, прежде чем заставил себя улыбнуться своей обычной улыбкой, даже несмотря на то, что она стояла к нему спиной. 

— Ну, я не мог оставить Паккуна и остальных без такой эпичной битвы, — сказал он в свою защиту. 

— Ты _невозможен_ , — проворчала она, хватая бутылку спирта из шкафчика и ставя её рядом с другими принадлежностями, которые поместила на поднос.

Взяв поднос, она поставила его на дальний конец кушетки и велела ему пересесть с краю на середину. Он повиновался, его движения были неуклюжими, поскольку он пытался избежать ещё большей боли. Теперь, когда принадлежности были рядом с ним в пределах досягаемости, она начала дезинфицировать рану. 

— Так где же теперь слишком рьяный Нанадайме? Разве он не должен тоже быть здесь? Сложно представить, что он невредим, если ты выглядишь вот так, — расспрашивала она, сосредоточившись на своей задаче. 

— А, ха-ха… — Какаши нервно усмехнулся. — Думаю, он по-прежнему на тренировочном полигоне. 

Сакура подняла голову, бровь её подскочила вверх, а рука замерла. 

— Ка-ка-ши… — предупредила она. 

— А, ну, видишь ли, должно быть, я вырубил его… — его глаза закрылись в привычной улыбке, но он знал, что на неё это не подействует. 

— …И ты просто _оставил_ его там? — сказала она низким голосом, нёсшим в себе едва уловимую угрозу нанесения телесных повреждений. 

— Нет! — тотчас ответил он и поднял глаза к потолку. — … Ну, вроде того. Я отправил Паккуна за помощью. 

Она моргнула. 

— Ты отправил Паккуна за помощью. 

Он кивнул, неуверенно улыбаясь. 

— Да? 

Она прижала ладонь ко лбу. 

— Какаши, у него может быть сотрясение мозга! Нельзя вот так оставлять его там! Боже милостивый, ты уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы это знать… по крайней мере, так написано в твоем свидетельстве о рождении! 

Какаши замахал руками, стараясь при этом не морщиться от боли. 

— Нет, нет, нет, Сакура-чан… Я применил гендзюцу, — поспешно объяснил он. — С ним всё в порядке!.. — он помолчал, нахмурив брови. — Ну, физически… 

Она укоризненно стукнула его по голове. 

— Какаши! 

— Я шучу, Сакура-чан. Это гендзюцу не было _травмирующим_ … — заверил он её, невинно улыбаясь. 

Она смерила его взглядом. 

— Ненавижу тебя. 

Вернув своё внимание к очистке его раны, бурча о том, что он всегда заставлял её понапрасну волноваться, она не заметила нежного, довольного выражения на его лице, когда он смотрел на её макушку. 

Через несколько минут Сакура положила на поднос ватный тампон и выпрямилась. 

— Хорошо, теперь я её залечу, — сказала она ему, направляя к своим рукам чакру. Он кивнул, и она расположила свои светящиеся ладони в паре сантиметров от его груди. Его плоть мгновенно начала срастаться. 

Наблюдая за тем, как закрывается порез, Сакура впервые огорчилась из-за того, что так привыкла заживлять подобные раны, что для этого ей почти не требовалось концентрироваться. В отличие от процесса дезинфекции, который требовал от неё оставаться сосредоточенной, чтобы убедиться, что она полностью очистила рану, исцеление чакрой оставляло ей слишком много незанятого внимания, чтобы она могла не замечать мускулистую грудь Какаши и неимоверно подтянутый пресс. Даже стараясь удержаться от скольжения взглядом по его телу, ей вновь было неловко от осознания того, насколько он близко он был, и она с ужасом обнаружила, что ей нравилось, как он пахнет, потный и грязный после спарринга. 

_Очень_ нравилось … 

У неё начинало появляться то туннельное зрение, которое так часто возникало рядом с ним. Чем дольше она не могла оторвать от него глаз и чем больше вдыхала его запах, тем сильнее остальная часть комнаты словно исчезала вокруг неё. 

Она рассеянно осознала, что у неё никогда не было причин рассматривать понятие «чистый пот», но, вероятно, не было лучшего способа описать грубый, мужской запах, который почти подавлял её. Словно это был наркотик, с каждым вдохом ей было всё труднее не давать своему взгляду блуждать по его телу, всё труднее не давать себе сократить расстояние между ними, всё труднее не склониться и не уткнуться носом в его шею. 

Охваченный успокаивающим ощущением её тёплой чакры, текущей через его тело, Какаши наблюдал за сменяющимися выражениями лица Сакуры, пока её глаза скользили от раны на его груди вниз по рельефу его живота. Он наблюдал, как она несколько раз ловила себя на этом и всегда быстро возвращала взгляд к ране, только чтобы позволить ему переместиться оттуда к ключице, плечам или, мгновением позже, обратно к прессу. Хитро ухмыляясь, он не смог удержаться от того, чтобы сдвинуться так, что его мышцы напряглись, и был вознаграждён румянцем и лёгким раскрытием её губ. 

Сакура ничего не могла поделать с тем, что у неё пересохло во рту от того, как напрягся его пресс, когда он слегка сменил положение. Она должна была признать, что тот был чертовски близок к совершенству. Как и его грудная клетка. И его плечи. Даже в свои сорок четыре года он сохранял тот баланс между массой и тонусом, перед которым ей всегда было трудно устоять. По правде говоря, в верхней части его тела было что-то более привлекательное для неё, чем у её мужа. Саске был в потрясающей форме, это не подвергалось сомнению, но, глядя на Какаши, она поняла, что, возможно, предпочитала более длинный торс, более поджарую фигуру.

И то, как от него пахло… 

Внутренняя Сакура тащилась, представляя, каково это — прижать руки к его груди и пробежаться пальцами по каждой неровности его живота вниз, туда, где низко сидели на бёдрах его штаны. 

Сакура прикусила губу. Благодаря её испорченному внутреннему «я», близости Какаши и — что ликующе подчёркивала Внутренняя Сакура — его полуобнажённости, тяга, которую она испытывала тем вечером, вернулась десятикратно. Глядя на его крепкое тело, она чувствовала жар желания, растущего в её сосках и пульсирующего между ног, и с каждым его движением это желание всё больше походило на муку. То, что он был так близко, но не касался её, было какой-то пыткой, о существовании которой она и не подозревала. 

Будто прочитав её мысли, он слегка вытянулся, мышцы расслабились, а затем сократились, и внезапно Сакура перестала быть уверенной в том, что ей когда-либо хотелось чего-то сильнее, чем оседлать его колени. В тот момент она хотела, чтобы этот пресс оказался между её бёдер с таким неистовым вожделением, что не была уверена, что её не захватили в какое-нибудь гендзюцу.

Вытянувшись — конечно же, намеренно — Какаши увидел, как глаза Сакуры задержались на нижней части его пресса, а затем остановились там, где его кожа граничила с брюками. Он ждал, что она снова поднимет взгляд, как делала это неоднократно за последние двадцать минут, но она этого не сделала и, казалось, дышала более прерывисто, чем раньше. Он был далеко не невинным человеком, и при мысли о том, что могло проноситься в её голове и от чего у неё могло перехватывать дыхание, когда она так пристально изучала эту часть его тела, он изо всех сил старался не возбудиться. 

Он всю жизнь отказывал себе в том, чего хотел и что каким-то образом ему удалось… 

Однако, зная, что даже его железная сила воли подвергнется серьёзному испытанию, если они ещё какое-то время пробудут в таком состоянии, Какаши испытал невероятное облегчение, осознав, что его рана зажила. 

— Сакура, я думаю, уже всё, — тихо сказал он, подняв руку и нежно сжав одну из её ладоней, его большой палец лежал на внутренней её части, остальные — на тыльной стороне. 

Зелёное свечение её чакры погасло, но она не опустила руки и ничего не сказала. Когда она, наконец, подняла на него глаза, Какаши поразил их жар, и даже его знаменитая сила воли не смогла остановить вспышку желания, посланную прямо в пах. 

Тепло его руки, обхватившей её, только раздуло пламя острого желания, полыхавшего в её теле, и она знала, что он увидел это, когда она посмотрела на него. Она смотрела, как его глаза расширились, а затем потемнели, и вид этих серых глаз, какими она их себе представляла тем вечером, заставил её невольно подойти ближе к нему. От её движения его хватка усилилась, и он не смог удержаться от того, чтобы прижать её руку к своей обнажённой груди. 

Словно в трансе, Сакура опустила другую руку, кончики её пальцев скользнули по его коже, прежде чем расположиться на его бедре. Его глаза, устремлённые на неё, потемнели ещё больше, он отпустил её запястье и опустил руку на талию под белым халатом. 

— Сакура… — произнёс он низким, грубым голосом, при звуке которого она придвинулась ещё ближе. Его пальцы надавили на её поясницу, заставляя её слегка выгнуться. 

Рука, лежавшая на его бедре, неосознанно вцепилась в ткань штанов, а та, которую он оставил на груди, медленно, без её разрешения, проскользила вверх по ключице к затылку, погрузившись пальцами в его волосы, а большим пальцем слегка массируя шею. Он просунул другую руку под её, обхватывая её бедро.

Теперь она стояла между его бёдер, обе его руки были под её халатом и лежали низко на её талии, но ей хотелось, чтобы он был ближе. Не желая останавливаться или будучи не в силах это сделать — она отказывалась определить, что именно — она опустила взгляд на его рот, и рука в его волосах машинально потянула за них голову вниз, а сама она пододвинулась вперёд. Рука на его бедре поднялась к подбородку, и он прижал её тело к своему: его собственная потребность чувствовать её становилась всё сильнее. 

— Сакура… — мрачно повторил он, крепче сжимая её талию. 

Не отрывая глаз от его рта, она провела большим пальцем по его нижней губе и прошептала: 

— Я лишь… 

_Лишь разочек. Мне нужно знать…_

Когда их губы встретились, её захлестнула почти сокрушительная волна желания. 

Она инстинктивно отстранилась с резким вдохом, широко раскрыв глаза и обнаружив, что захвачена его пристальным взглядом. Её глаза расширились ещё больше — он никогда раньше не смотрел на неё так. _Никто_ никогда раньше не смотрел на неё так. Необузданный голод, который она видела в этих угольных глубинах, пугал и опьянял, и этого краткого поцелуя было недостаточно. Её глаза закрылись, она обняла его и с тихим стоном притянула его рот к своему. 

Одна большая рука скользнула вверх по её спине и из-под халата, обхватывая её голову и удерживая ту неподвижно, пока он углублял поцелуй, покусывая её нижнюю губу и прижимая её тело к своему, обхватив другой рукой её поясницу. Её руки в его волосах сжались в кулаки, когда она позволила кончику своего языка пуститься в танец с его. 

С тихим стоном пальцы Какаши двинулись к её плечам, снимая с неё халат, и его рот оставил её, чтобы пройтись по её подбородку к шее. Она откинула голову назад, обнажая для него горло, и опустила руки. Оставляя тёплые поцелуи на её шее, он провёл руками по её плечам и вниз по трицепсам к запястьям, стягивая халат.

Когда тот с шуршанием упал на землю, он вернулся поцелуями к её губам и поднял её руки, вновь обвивая их вокруг своей шеи, затем крепко притянул её к себе, прижав к своей груди, и накрыл её рот своим. 

Она думала, что все эти нелепые книжки «Ича-Ича» преувеличивают, описывая поцелуй, который мог заставить тебя почувствовать, что ты в огне, но, очевидно, так было лишь потому, что она никогда не испытывала этого. Сейчас то, как его губы двигались на её губах, то, как одна большая рука скользнула меж её лопатками, а другая прочертила путь вниз по спине, хватая её за ягодицу, шершавость его щетины на её подбородке и мягкость его языка, погружавшегося в её рот, чтобы скользить по её собственному… она никогда не чувствовала большей опасности сгореть, чем в его объятиях. Все её тело было поглощено потребностью быть _ближе_ , быть окутанным им, чтобы он _сделал что-то_ с пожаром в её животе. 

Его рука поднялась и запуталась в её волосах, оттягивая её голову назад, чтобы он мог укусить её за шею.

— Сакура. Боги, Сакура… — простонал он между поцелуями. — … _Я хочу тебя_ , — проведя языком по её уху, он втянул мочку в рот, прежде чем быстро прикусить. — Я хочу тебя _целиком_ …

Его голос был глубоким и низким, и она подумала, что могла бы кончить только от этих слов и от того, как его тёплое дыхание щекотало её шею. Её руки опустились, чтобы обхватить его за талию, и она была достаточно близко, чтобы почувствовать, что он был твёрдым. 

_Очень_ твёрдым. 

И, ох, как она хотела, чтобы он был внутри неё!.. Она хотела, чтобы он стянул с неё шорты, вытащил член и поднял её к себе на колени, заполняя её и толкаясь в неё снова и снова, чтобы она смогла, наконец, получить некоторое освобождение от угрожающего поглотить её пламени.

— Какаши… — она вздохнула, когда он опустил и другую руку, чтобы схватить её зад. — Какаши, прошу…

В ответ он впился в её губы и, положив руки ей на бёдра, приподнял её, разведя её ноги и усадив к себе на колени. Прерывисто дыша, они отклонились назад так, что их губы разделяла всего пара сантиметров, и посмотрели друг на друга, наслаждаясь ощущением того, как их тела соединялись там, где больше всего в этом нуждались. 

Не прерывая зрительного контакта, он направил её так, что она скользнула по нему, и это ощущение было слишком сильным, чтобы они смогли удержаться и не закрыть глаза. Когда она во второй раз скользнула бёдрами, их губы снова встретились в нежном, неторопливом поцелуе. 

— Сакура… — пробормотал он ей в губы, прижимая руки к её заднице и толкая её вниз на себя, пока она продолжала медленно двигаться. — Сакура, я— 

— Сакура-сама, у нас чрезвычайная ситуация. Вы почти закончили с Какаши-самой? — внезапно донёсся из-за двери голос Цуки. 

Услышав это, Сакура спрыгнула с Какаши, как перепуганная кошка, раскрыв рот в шоке и пытаясь прийти в себя. Каким-то образом — вероятно, в результате многолетних тренировок ниндзя — её доведённый до изнеможения разум сумел придумать ответ. 

— А, да, Цуки-сан, — сказала она, стараясь как можно лучше контролировать дыхание и уставившись на Какаши. — Мы как раз заканчиваем. Я выйду через минуту.

Она не отрывала взгляда от его глаз, когда полусознательно провела пальцами по волосам и поправила одежду. Только наклонившись, чтобы поднять с пола свой халат, она, наконец, отвела глаза, но, казалось, не могла сделать этого надолго: как только она взяла халат в руки, её ошарашенный взгляд вернулся к его обеспокоенному. Она машинально отряхнула халат и накинула на плечи. Взяв его карту со стойки, она попятилась к двери, прежде чем, наконец, повернуться и схватиться за дверную ручку.

Никто из них не сказал ни слова, когда она вышла из комнаты.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод фанфика "Better Man" автора kakashisgf

Сакура сидела съёжившись на диване, положив стопы на подушку, поджав пальцы и прижав ноги к груди. Лицом она уткнулась в колени, а её руки сжимались и разжимались в волосах на макушке. Она выглядела так, будто хотела заползти в себя, сделаться как можно меньше и спрятаться от мира, и одновременно вылезти из собственной кожи, словно её физическая форма не могла вместить всё, что она в тот момент чувствовала. 

Какаши не видел её такой уже много лет, и, когда он тихо закрыл за собой входную дверь, это зрелище врезалось в него подобно кунаю в живот. Он точно мог сказать, в какой момент она заметила его присутствие в своём доме, по тому, как она ещё сильнее скукожилась, подтянув ноги ближе и опустив голову так низко, как только могла. 

— Какаши… уходи, — сказала она. Её слова были едва ли громче шёпота, но слышимая эмоциональная усталость, которую они в себе несли, придавала им силу приказа.

…И всё же это было то, чего он не мог послушаться. Войдя в гостиную и усевшись на диван напротив неё, он с болью в сердце наблюдал, как она пытается стать ещё меньше. 

— Сакура… — начал он, но остановился, когда она убрала руки от волос, крепко обхватив ими колени, и подняла голову. 

Даже если бы он захотел, то не смог бы скрыть боль, которую почувствовал, увидев её страдальческий взгляд. 

Он ненавидел следы слёз, запятнавшие её щёки, и красную каёмку вокруг её прекрасных зелёных глаз, и ненавидел, что эти же самые глаза мгновенно наполнились влагой, когда она встретилась с ним взглядом. Но, возможно, больше всего он ненавидел то, как эта влага переливалась через край, когда её голос, хриплый от слёз, срывался при её попытках заговорить. 

— Я _не могу_ … Какаши… Сейчас я _не могу_. 

Её заплаканное лицо умоляло его оставить её в покое, но он не мог, пока не мог. Сперва она должна была узнать. Как бы ему самому ни было больно причинять ей боль своим присутствием, она должна была знать. 

— Сакура, я говорил серьёзно… что хочу тебя целиком, — сказал он. 

Она невесело рассмеялась и одарила его слабой ироничной улыбкой. 

— Да, ты хочешь меня… Думаю, это было довольно очевидно. 

Улыбка исчезла, когда смолк звук её голоса, и зелёные глаза вновь наполнились слезами, которые беззвучно потекли по щекам, когда она опустила подбородок между колен и посмотрела вниз; нижняя губа дрожала, а пальцы впились в голени, она с усилием сдерживала рыдания. 

Ему хотелось вытереть эти слёзы большими пальцами и притянуть её в свои объятия, как в ту ночь четыре года назад, но он понимал, что на этот раз от его прикосновения ей скорее станет хуже, чем лучше. У него не было другого выбора, кроме как говорить через разделявший их кофейный столик. 

— Сакура, — с расстановкой произнёс он. — Я имел в виду, что хочу быть для тебя всем, чем не является Саске. 

Её блестящие глаза поднялись в замешательстве, и он встретил их нежным взглядом, объясняя: 

— Я хочу обнимать тебя, прогуливаться с тобой, спарринговать с тобой и дразнить тебя, пока ты не покраснеешь… — он задумался на мгновение, прежде чем добавить: — или не стукнешь меня, — один уголок его рта слегка изогнулся. — Я хочу видеть, как ты отправляешься на задания, и встречать тебя дома, когда ты вернёшься. Я хочу помогать тебе растить Сараду-чан… и, может быть, удерживать тебя от разрушения новых домов в процессе, — он замолчал, изучая её лицо, и успокоился, увидев, что её слезы высыхают, в то время как она не сводит с него глаз. Наклонившись вперёд и упершись локтями в колени, не этот раз с совершенно открытым выражением лица, он убедился, что полностью завладел её вниманием, когда закончил: — Сакура, когда я говорю, что хочу тебя целиком, я имею в виду именно это: я хочу разделить с тобой все эти моменты… Я хочу разделить с тобой _жизнь_. 

Сакура могла только глазеть на него. За несколько недель он превратился из знакомого, раздражающего Какаши, бывшего Хокаге и ещё более бывшего учителя, в человека, который заставлял её терять контроль над своими чувствами и делать то, что она никогда бы не сделала, с кем-то, кого она почти совсем не знала — незнакомца с лицом Какаши, который смотрел на неё так, будто она была всем, чего он когда-либо желал, пока говорил, что хочет жизни с ней. 

Было ли это — то, что она прямо сейчас видела в его глубоких серых глазах — было ли _это_ тем, что он скрывал за всеми этими нечитаемыми взглядами? 

Было или нет, она не могла чётко сформулировать мысли, кружившиеся в её голове, как если бы кто-то держал кунай у её горла, и впервые с тех пор, как снова появилась Внутренняя Сакура, та, казалось, тоже была в растерянности. 

Несколько минут они сидели молча, глядя друг на друга через кофейный столик. Наконец, среди путаницы в её голове сумела сформироваться одна мысль. 

— Я замужем, — сказала она почти так, будто это было что-то новенькое. 

— Знаю, — просто ответил он, и его глаза снова стали нечитаемыми. 

— Нет, я имею в виду, что я _замужем_ , Какаши, — настаивала она. — Ты не можешь… не можешь просто так говорить мне такие вещи! — она встала, её голос становился всё громче. — Ты не можешь говорить мне такие вещи, ты не можешь смотреть на меня этими дурацкими горячими, сбивающими с толку взглядами, и ты не можешь… проклятье, Какаши! Ты не можешь меня целовать! 

К концу своей тирады она уже вовсю расхаживала взад-вперёд, неуклонно проделывая дыру в ковре между кофейным столиком и диваном, на котором сидела. 

— Или _я_ не могу целовать _тебя_ … — пробормотала она, обращаясь больше к себе, чем к нему. — Или и то, и другое… — она запустила пальцы в волосы. — Я _замужем_ … Поверить не могу… О чём я только _думала_?! Как я могла… Саске… 

Её мысли и движения были резко остановлены твёрдой грудью, преградившей ей путь. Задыхаясь, она подняла глаза, когда Какаши положил руки ей на плечи.

— Сакура… _Остановись_ , — его тон не допускал возражений.

Когда он убедился, что она не собирается возобновлять своё отчаянное хождение, он опустил руки, но не отступил. Вместо этого, воспользовавшись меньшим расстоянием между ними, чтобы поймать её взгляд, он сказал: 

— Сакура, я прекрасно знаю, что ты замужем. Потому я… — он покачал головой, обрывая себя. — Ну, в любом случае, я не пытаюсь указывать тебе, что делать. Я лишь хочу, чтобы ты поняла, что заслуживаешь лучшей жизни, чем та, которую сейчас тебе даёт Саске. Если ты понимаешь это и по-прежнему думаешь, что он — то, что тебе нужно, или может таковым быть, тогда мне придётся смириться с этим. Но если однажды утром ты проснёшься и решишь, что хочешь большего, я — рядом. 

Двумя пальцами он приподнял её лицо за подбородок. 

— Я всегда буду рядом, — пробормотал он, нежно обхватив её лицо ладонью. Его большой палец поглаживал её щеку, а глаза на мгновение опустились к её губам, прежде чем он снова встретился с ней взглядом. 

Одарив её мягкой улыбкой, он убрал руку и, сунув её в карман, повернулся, чтобы уйти. 

Пальцы Сакуры неосознанно поднялись коснуться того места, где была его рука, пока она смотрела, как он выходит за дверь. 

Когда она снова оказалась одна, единственной ясной мыслью было то, что она предельно, совершенно истощена… физически, умственно и эмоционально истощена. 

Она позволила этой единственной мысли направить себя в постель, где, по-прежнему в рабочей одежде, погрузилась в глубокий и милосердный сон без сновидений.

Когда Сакура проснулась, уже рассвело, и улицы были окутаны тёплым туманом. Не в силах заснуть, она переоделась в свободные шорты и майку и решила прогуляться. Схватив с вешалки у двери лёгкий кардиган, она вышла из дома. 

Без какой-либо определённой цели Сакура бродила по пустым улицам. Сквозь туман она видела росу, образовавшуюся на растениях и предметах, и рассеянно провела пальцем по ручке велосипеда, прислонённого к фонарному столбу, когда проходила мимо. Не останавливаясь, она на мгновение потёрла собранные капли между большим и указательным пальцами, прежде чем насухо вытереть их о шорты. 

Ей пришлось принять, что она всё ещё находится в состоянии шока, потому что её разум отказывался обрабатывать что-либо, кроме окружающего пространства. Если она пыталась думать о Какаши и обо всём, что произошло накануне, или если она пыталась думать о Саске, блуждавшем там, где он блуждал, она обнаруживала, что способна лишь собрать в голове самые расплывчатые образы каждого из них, прежде чем те уплывали, и она оставалась рассматривать вывеску в витрине магазина или ветви деревьев над улицей или цвет неба, которое становилось светлее. 

К тому времени, как она добралась до окраины города, туман начал рассеиваться, но утро было пасмурным, так что мир всё ещё казался похожим на сон… те немногие звуки, которые её окружали, казались приглушёнными, и всё было окрашено в оттенки синего и серого. Даже зелень листвы деревьев казалась тусклой в туманном утреннем свете. 

Сакура чувствовала себя единственным человеком в мире, и это одновременно успокаивало и внушало сильное чувство одиночества. 

Она не осознавала, что приближается к кенотафу, пока не увидела его долговязую фигуру, стоявшую перед ним. Он, казалось, не заметил её, и она обнаружила, что приросла к земле в нескольких метрах от него, заворожённая его неподвижностью. В окутывавшем его тумане, сливавшимся с его волосами, в своей тёмно-синей одежде, соответствовавшей мрачному настроению утра, он казался ей нереальным… Скорее призрачной фигурой во сне, чем живым человеком. 

Сколько раз он посещал это место за последние тридцать лет? Она знала, что он ходил сюда почти каждый день, когда бывал в деревне. Даже после событий с Обито во время четвёртой войны ниндзя он продолжал приходить, проводя перед холодным камнем где-то от десяти минут до трёх часов. 

Она задалась вопросом, а чувствует ли он себя по-прежнему виноватым, и у неё кольнуло в сердце при мысли о том, что это так. Он так многим пожертвовал и так долго наказывал себя: он, возможно, больше, чем кто-либо из её знакомых, заслуживал умиротворения. 

_«Я лишь хочу, чтобы ты поняла, что заслуживаешь лучшей жизни, чем та, которую сейчас тебе даёт Саске»._

Часть её знала, что он прав… он заслуживал умиротворения, а она — полноценных отношений. Но она любила Саске и взяла на себя обязательства перед ним. Он ушёл не потому, что не любил её: он, как и Какаши, попросту слишком много страдал. 

_Но Какаши всё ещё рядом… и всегда был,_ — тихо заметила Сакура. — _Он никогда не сбегал._

_Саске не сбегает_ , — возразила Сакура, но даже она не услышала убеждённости в этом. 

« _Я всегда буду рядом_ », — сказал Какаши. 

И она ему верила… Он никогда не давал ей повода думать иначе. Она просто не понимала, откуда взялось всё остальное. Почему он хотел её «целиком», как он выразился? Когда он начал испытывать к ней такие чувства? 

Она уставилась ему в спину, и в голове у неё закружилась какая-то беспомощная путаница. Кем он был на самом деле? Она думала, что знает его, но никогда бы не подумала, что он скажет что-то подобное, особенно ей. Какаши обычно не выражал эмоций, но вчера он был так открыт. Она знала, что ему нравится подкалывать её, но он никогда не стал бы подкалывать её на эту тему. 

А ещё был поцелуй. Теперь, когда её разум не затуманивало желание, она поняла, что чувствовала нечто большее… Она получила от него ощущение почти отчаянной потребности, выходившей за рамки простого вожделения, и это её пугало. 

Он выглядел таким честным, когда сказал ей, что хочет разделить с ней жизнь… 

Её глаза наполнялись слезами. Она была так растеряна. В этот момент что-то внутри неё больше всего хотело подбежать к нему и обнять его, прижавшись щекой к его сильной спине, и почувствовать, как его руки накрывают её, обхватывающие его живот… она хотела комфорта и безопасности, которые он всегда ей давал. 

Но она не могла. Не имело значения, что он сказал или что она чувствовала: она была замужем. А Саске был хорошим человеком. Всё, что ей нужно было сделать, это поговорить с ним, когда он вернётся домой, и всё уладится.

_Если ты действительно так думаешь, почему тебе сейчас так больно в груди?_ — спросила Внутренняя Сакура. 

Сакура не ответила. Вместо этого она утёрла слёзы и отвернулась от сереброволосого мужчины, направляясь домой. 

Какаши знал, что она наблюдает за ним, но не показывал виду: если она захочет поговорить с ним, она сделает это. Он и так уже слишком надавил на неё… 

Он снова мысленно пнул себя за то, что увлёкся вчера. Он хотел, чтобы она поцеловала его… он просто не ожидал, что, как только она это сделает, по нему так сильно ударит потребность. Прикосновения её губ к его оказалось больше, чем он смог вынести, и он ненавидел себя за это. То, что он задумывал как краткий нежный поцелуй, чтобы помочь ей открыться ему, обернулось жаркой прелюдией, которая напугала её и заставила чувствовать себя такой виноватой, что она плакала… и явно долго.

А потом ему пришлось признаться ей раньше, чем он планировал… у него не было выбора после того, что случилось в больнице. Он не мог позволить ей думать, что для него это было только что-то физическое. 

Он тихо вздохнул. Сорок четыре года, и он, вероятно, всё испортил, потому что, как какой-то похотливый подросток, не смог сдержать своё либидо. 

Он стиснул зубы. Он никогда не простит себе, если из-за этого потеряет хоть какой-то шанс быть с ней. 

Когда он почувствовал запах её слез, его сердце упало. Она расплакалась уже от одного его вида. Он действительно был дураком. 

Ему стоило огромных усилий не обернуться и не утешить её. Он знал, что сейчас не самое подходящее время для этого и что то, куда они двинутся дальше, должно быть её решением, но это знание не делало легче то, что он был так близко и всё же не в состоянии даже попытаться сделать всё правильно. 

Со смешанным чувством он услышал, как она ушла, не сказав ему ни слова. Он хотел быть рядом с ней, но когда его присутствие причиняло ей лишь боль, вероятно, было лучше оставить её в покое. 

Вздохнув, он покинул кенотаф и вернулся в свою квартиру. Он мог только надеяться, что она сможет простить его к тому времени, когда он вернётся из Амегакуре…


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод работы "Better Man" автора kakashisgf

Какаши отправился в Амегакуре на следующий день после того, как Сакура видела его стоявшим в тумане перед кенотафом.

Это было больше трёх недель назад.

Она так и не увидела окончательную версию его речи.

Но в его отсутствие она, к своему огорчению, обнаружила, что скучает по нему. Как бы он ни сводил её с ума, и как бы запутанно ни складывались их отношения в последнее время, ей искренне нравилось проводить с ним время. Ей нравилось, как они подтрунивали друг над другом, и то, как он всегда заставлял её улыбаться, даже когда делал всё возможное, чтобы вывести её из себя. Ужины тоже казались более одинокими, особенно когда Сарада была на задании.

По правде говоря, Сакура была удивлена тем, как быстро она привыкла видеть его почти каждый день, и даже Сарада спросила, когда он вернётся… Она сказала, что придумала надёжный план, как увидеть его лицо, и не могла дождаться, чтобы попробовать его в действии, но Сакура почему-то подозревала, что дело было не только в этом.

Вопрос Сарады заставил Сакуру задуматься о нехватке постоянного присутствия взрослого мужчины в жизни её дочери, и хотя она беспокоилась об этом и раньше, это никогда не казалось слишком большой проблемой: Сарада очень хорошо училась в академии, и она вносила большой вклад в успех миссий, которые выполняла как генин.

Надо признать, Сакура стала больше беспокоиться после того, как Сарада ушла, чтобы найти Саске, но только когда она увидела, какой её дочь была рядом с Какаши, она начала считать, что, возможно, это было большей проблемой, чем она думала… Хотя Сарада была хорошим ниндзя и сильной, независимой девочкой, это не означало, что ей не был нужен — или не желанен — отец.

Если бы только Саске вернулся домой и остался…

 _А будет ли теперь этого действительно достаточно?_ — прямо спросила Внутренняя Сакура. — _Не то чтобы Саске был самым простым человеком, с которым можно развить отношения, и они, по сути, начнут с нуля, в то время как отношения с Какаши у неё уже есть._

 _Девочка заслуживает отношений со своим **отцом** ,_ — твёрдо подумала Сакура. — _И почему мы говорим о Какаши так, будто его действительно можно сопоставлять с её отцом?_

Внутренняя Сакура одарила её равнодушным взглядом: _Мне действительно нужно отвечать на этот вопрос?_

 _Какаши это Какаши_ , — возразила Сакура, покраснев (от гнева, сказала она себе). — _Он не отец Сарады._

 _Он был для неё таковым больше, чем её биологический отец…_ — ехидно заметила Внутренняя Сакура. — _И она ему доверяет._

Сакура нахмурилась: _Нам просто нужно, чтобы Саске остался, и она сможет узнать его получше. Ему она тоже будет доверять, когда они проведут вместе какое-то время._

Внутренняя Сакура явно сорвалась: она повысила воображаемый голос и начала дёргать себя за воображаемые волосы: _Как ты вообще можешь верить, что он когда-нибудь останется? Ты действительно настолько глупа?_

 _Он поймёт, почему это важно, если я просто поговорю с ним об этом_ , — нахмурившись, настаивала Сакура.

 _О, ты имеешь в виду, как он делал все те другие разы, когда ты поднимала этот вопрос?_ — иронизировала Внутренняя Сакура.

 _Заткнись_ , — прорычала Сакура. — _Просто заткнись. Это мой выбор._

 _Ну, ещё не поздно что-то изменить,_ — проворчала Сакура.

Сакура сердито вскинула кулаки: _Да заткнись ты уже! Ты — отрава моего существования, и я бы выкинула тебя из головы, если бы знала способ сделать это, не убивая себя… Это выбор, который я сделала: это **правильный** выбор, и тебе придётся просто принять его. Если нет, то можешь возвращаться в тот жалкий уголок моего сознания, где пряталась столько лет, и пойти на хер._

 _Ай-ай, Сакура-чан… жене Учиха не подобает так выражаться,_ — насмехалась Внутренняя Сакура.

От удушения её спасло лишь внезапное появление полосатых щёк в пятнадцати сантиметрах от лица Сакуры. Ей улыбалась пара ярко-голубых глаз.

— Сакура-чан! Ты чего сидишь здесь совсем одна?

Сакура огляделась вокруг, словно только сейчас осознавая, где находится, и предположила, что это вполне разумный вопрос…

 _Хотя и не тот, который надо бы задать Какаши,_ — вмешалась Внутренняя Сакура.

 _Перестань думать об этом человеке хоть на одну грёбаную секунду!_ — мысленно закричала Сакура.

— Сакура-чан? — лицо Наруто приблизилось, пока Сакура орала на своё внутреннее «я».

Она вздохнула, прислонившись макушкой к стволу дерева, среди ветвей которого в данный момент отдыхала.

— Я просто думала, Наруто. Общение с природой и всё такое, — она пренебрежительно махнула рукой.

Наруто выглядел обеспокоенным.

— Думаю, ты слишком много времени проводишь с Какаши-сенсеем, Сакура-чан… — сказал он.

— Да могут уже все перестать говорить о Какаши?! — крикнула Сакура, спрыгивая с дерева. — И ради бога, Наруто, он был нашим учителем всего год… Прекращай называть его «сенсеем»!

Наруто смотрел на неё с ветки, на которой всё ещё сидел, моргая по-совиному, совершенно сбитый с толку.

— А кто ещё говорит о Какаши-сенсее, Сакура-чан?

Сакура сжала кулаки и попыталась успокоиться.

— Не бери в голову, Наруто. Что тебе надо?

Он спрыгнул вниз и встал рядом с ней.

— Просто хотел узнать, придёшь ли ты сегодня вечером пропустить с нами по стаканчику, — улыбнулся он.

В этот момент Сакура подумала, что «пропустить по стаканчику» звучит потрясающе.

— Конечно. Во сколько вы встречаетесь? — спросила она.

— М-м-м… наверное, около девяти. Хината не хочет сегодня задерживаться допоздна, — ответил он.

Сакура кивнула.

— Ладно, тогда увидимся.

— Круто! — просиял Наруто и унёсся прочь.

Сакура была пьяна. Не было более точного слова для описания её текущего состояния… но были его разные вариации.

— В доску. В ссстельку. В драбтд… э-э, в драбадан… — бормотала она, направляясь домой.

 _Вдрызг. В лоскуты. В зюзю,_ — вносила свой полезный вклад Внутренняя Сакура. — _Поддатая. Бухая._

— Агась… Сссинняя… Подш — ик — подшофе…

— Сакура-чан, что ты делаешь?

Сакура перестала шагать, довольно неустойчиво встала и, прищурившись, разглядела лицо Какаши в тусклом свете уличных фонарей.

— Каши? — спросила она, слегка пошатываясь. — Что т — ик — что ты тут делаешь? Раззе ты не должн быть в Аме, мок — ик — мокнть по дождём? — пьяно хихикая над мысленным образом Какаши, сидящим под проливным дождём, как мокрая собака-переросток, она была вынуждена ухватиться за фонарный столб, чтобы не упасть с тротуара.

Он удержал её с другой стороны, ухватив под руку. Она машинально прислонилась к нему и хихикнула.

— Идём, провожу тебя домой, — вздохнул он.

Он сделал мысленную пометку намылить шею всем их друзьям за то, что они позволили ей идти домой одной в таком состоянии, хотя он подозревал, что она, вероятно, не оставила им большого выбора… её пьяные кулаки, возможно, и не были такими выдающимися, как у Ли, но они точно не были поводом для насмешек. Особенно когда она была слишком пьяна, чтобы должным образом контролировать свою чакру…

Держа её под руку, он помог ей добраться до дома, никуда не свалившись. К тому времени, как они дошли, она почти вырубилась.

Он открыл дверь и провёл ее в спальню, где усадил на кровать и начал снимать её обувь. Ей удалось просидеть целую минуту, прежде чем она плюхнулась назад, икая и хихикая.

— Каши, щекотно, — пожаловалась она, но в её голосе звучала улыбка, пока она вертелась, когда он перешёл к снятию с неё носков.

Наконец избавив Сакуру от обуви и носков, он приподнял её, положил головой на подушку и накрыл одеялом. Её глаза закрылись, и она что-то промычала, пока он убирал прядь волос с её лба.

— Завтра ты будешь ужасно себя чувствовать, глупая женщина, — ласково пробормотал он, глядя, как она отходит ко сну.

В последний раз проведя пальцами по её щеке, он повернулся, чтобы уйти, но её голос остановил его. Полусонная, она чуть приподняла голову и посмотрела на него.

— Каши… останься. Не хочу быть одна.

Он был ошарашен, и хотя знал, что она говорила не о сексе, он не мог сдержать покалывающего жара, распространявшегося по всему его телу от её слов. Уставившись на неё широко раскрытыми глазами и борясь с собой, он мягко сказал ей, что не может.

— Я хочу этого, Сакура, больше всего, но я не хочу, чтобы ты ненавидела меня утром или жалела об этом

Она вновь уронила голову и перекатилась на бок.

— Не пжалею. Не буду тя ненавидеть. Иди ляг со мной, Каши, — пробормотала она в подушку.

Какаши был растерян… он не мог найти в себе силы отказать ей, когда она так просила. Кроме того, он всегда мог уйти утром до того, как она проснётся, и, возможно, она забудет об этом или подумает, что это был сон… верно?

Сняв жилет, хитай-ате, маску и ботинки, он забрался на кровать рядом с ней, оставаясь над одеялами. Устроившись поудобнее, он закинул руки за голову и откинулся на подушку, глядя в потолок.

Он действительно не был уверен, что делает. Он не хотел торопить события, как сделал это в больнице, но перед мыслью о том, чтобы спать рядом с ней, да ещё и по её просьбе, было почти невозможно устоять.

...А потом она повернулась на другой бок и обняла его, уткнувшись носом в небольшое углубление между его грудью и плечом. Он замер.

— Хорошо пахнешь, Каши. Я грила те это? — спросила она, придвигая голову ближе и глубоко вдыхая.

Его член не мог не всколыхнуться от её движений, и тот факт, что ей нравилось, как он пахнет, заставил его сердце замереть. Его пальцы прямо-таки чесались от желания прикоснуться к ней… Ему хотелось перевернуть её на спину и прижать к себе, целуя так страстно, как никогда никогда не целовал её прежде. Ему хотелось пробежаться руками по всему её телу и водить языком по этим дорожкам, пока не доведёт её до оргазма.

А потом он хотел сантиметр за сантиметром вводить в неё член, наблюдая, как её зелёные глаза затуманиваются от удовольствия, когда он заполняет её, замедляя темп, пока она не начнет умолять его двигаться быстрее, сильнее и глубже.

Он тихо застонал. Она пытала его своим мягким дыханием, согревавшим его грудь, и своими пальцами, слегка сжимавшими его рубашку ниже ключицы. Если бы он позволил себе, то мог бы даже почувствовать её грудь, прижатую к его боку.

Нуждаясь в хоть каком-то облегчении желания, которое испытывал, он опустил руку, приобняв её за спину, и не мог поверить, каким прекрасным было чувство, когда она прильнула ближе. Ему почти хотелось, чтобы этот момент длился вечно…

Но его мысли были прерваны, когда она внезапно заговорила.

— М-м-м. Лежи вот так. Но без поцелуев, Каши… не могу целовать тебя, — она крепче сжала его рубашку, и её лоб наморщился, когда она тихо вздохнула. — Даже если захочу… Не могу целовать тебя…

Она действительно пытала его. От её слов и воспоминаний о смотровой, которые они вызвали, его дыхание стало частым. Теперь он был совершенно возбуждён и не знал, как заставить эрекцию исчезнуть, когда Сакура была так близко.

Ему хотелось встать и пойти в ванную, чтобы позаботиться об этом, но он не хотел покидать её, когда она попросила его остаться. Это была женщина, которую он любил: он должен был контролировать своё сексуальное влечение рядом с ней, если он хотел когда-либо иметь шанс быть с ней. Однажды он уже потерял контроль над собой: он не хотел вдобавок к этому дрочить в её ванной, пока она спала в соседней комнате.

Он просто должен был заставить себя заснуть и радоваться, что она позволила ему так много.  
С тяжёлым вздохом он начал концентрироваться на её ровном дыхании, стараясь подстроить своё, и когда его эрекция, наконец, исчезла, он заснул.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод фанфика "Better Man" автора kakashisgf

Первое, что заметила Сакура, проснувшись на следующее утро, было то, что у неё скрутило желудок. 

Второе — что у неё раскалывалась голова. 

Оставаясь на боку, чтобы избежать дальнейшего расстройства желудка, она начала направлять чакру в эти две проблемные зоны, чтобы облегчить похмелье. Пару минут спустя, уже не чувствуя, что её вот-вот стошнит, и того, что внуки Гамабунты использовали её голову в качестве тренировочного полигона, Сакура воспользовалась моментом и благословила Цунаде-шишо за то, что та научила её избавляться от последствий чрезмерного употребления саке… а затем воспользовалась моментом, чтобы проклясть её за то, что она сперва познакомила её с этой гадостью. 

Под конец своего краткого, но красочного мысленного проклятия Сакура заметила кое-что третье… на её бедре лежала мужская рука. От осознания этого её желудок вновь начал бурлить, но на этот раз это было больше похоже на рой бабочек, чем на то, что её вот-вот стошнит. 

Хотя она боялась подтвердить свои подозрения относительно владельца этой руки, Сакура медленно, нерешительно открыла глаза и увидела пару смотрящих на неё серых глаз. Она тут же снова зажмурилась, надеясь, что в следующий раз, когда откроет глаза, увидит только подушку, как обычно. Однако осознание того, что ей не видать такой удачи, заставило её сердце заколотиться в странной смеси отчаяния и предвкушения, и Внутренняя Сакура настойчиво указывала, что место на её бедре, где лежала его рука, покалывало не таким уж неприятным образом. 

— Сакура… Я знаю, что ты проснулась, — бесцеремонно сказал низкий голос перед ней. 

Открыв один глаз, затем другой, Сакура встретила знакомый взгляд Какаши. Хотя он хорошо это скрывал, его глаза, в мягком утреннем свете казавшиеся скорее тёмно-серыми, чем угольными, выражали неуверенность, и она могла сказать, что его мышцы были напряжены, как будто он готовился бежать по первому требованию. Однако несмотря на это он оставался в кровати, на боку, лицом к ней, его рука всё ещё лежала на её бедре. Он, казалось, ждал, что она предпримет. 

Возможно, это были оставшиеся последствия похмелья, а может быть, она ещё не совсем проснулась, Сакура не была уверена, но даже с бешено колотящимся сердцем она не чувствовала, что вот-вот задохнётся, и у неё не было желания вылететь из кровати и убраться от него как можно дальше. В действительности она поймала себя на том, что говорит первое, что пришло в голову: 

— Привет. 

— Привет, — ответил он, и уголки его глаз на мгновение изогнулись, когда он едва заметно улыбнулся своей обычной улыбкой. 

По какой-то причине она не смогла сдержать искреннюю улыбку, украсившую её губы. Она знала, что должна бы запаниковать, и понимала, что рано или поздно это случится, но в данный момент она просто лежала, чувствуя себя словно окутанной тёплым туманом, глядя на красивого сереброволосого мужчину. 

— Как прошло твоё выступление? — спросила она, по-прежнему не отрывая взгляда от его глаз. 

— М-м-м, — начал он, глядя на изголовье кровати, — Ну, войну я не начал… 

Она покачала головой, кривя губы в раздражённом веселье. 

— Рада это слышать, — сказала она, по-доброму закатывая глаза. 

В какой-то степени Сакура понимала, что ей должно было казаться ещё более странным вести разговор с Какаши так, будто лежать в постели со своим бывшим учителем было нормальным… Даже если они не делали ничего «такого» прошлой ночью, даже если он лежал поверх одеял, пока сама она была под ними, даже если их тела соприкасались только в одном (относительно) невинном месте, никто, особенно Саске, не воспринял бы это нормально. 

Но она не могла найти в себе силы встать. 

— Спасибо, — неожиданно сказала она. 

Его брови слегка нахмурились. 

— За что? 

— За то, что помог мне добраться до дома прошлой ночью… и за то, что остался, когда я попросила, — тихо объяснила она. Он выглядел удивлённым. — Нет, я не помню всего, но это помню, так что… Спасибо, — сказала она, слегка покраснев и опустив глаза. 

Она тут же почувствовала, как его рука оторвалась от бедра и нежно приподняла её подбородок двумя пальцами. Она встретилась с ним взглядом и покраснела ещё сильнее от теплоты, которую увидела в его глазах. Румянец усугубила его наполовину нежная, наполовину озорная ухмылка. 

— Пожалуйста, — ответил он, проводя пальцами по её подбородку и заправляя прядь волос за ухо, прежде чем снова положить руку ей на бедро. 

Она знала, что должна попросить его убрать её… Чёрт, она знала, что должна встать с постели и попросить его уйти. 

Но она этого не делала. 

И она поняла, что он это подметил, когда его внимательный взгляд опустился к её рту и его хватка на её теле усилилась. 

— Какаши, — выдохнула она почти шёпотом. 

— Хм-м? — пробормотал он, глядя на неё с новым жаром в глазах, и она вспомнила коридор к уборной в пабе, то, как его нос коснулся её, а его губы находились менее чем в сантиметре от её. 

При этом воспоминании она обнаружила, что её собственный взгляд скользит вниз к его рту, и у неё перехватило дыхание от обжёгшей её живот волны желания. Её разум был переполнен воспоминаниями о его губах, касавшихся её губ, его руках, крепко прижимающих её к груди, его твёрдой длине, потиравшейся о неё именно там, где ей это было необходимо, когда она двигалась на нём в смотровой… 

Когда ей удалось вырваться из воспоминаний, которые угрожали её захлестнуть, она обнаружила, что каким-то образом они находились ближе, чем раньше, что его взгляд стал горячее, чем раньше, и что её тело не могло не откликаться на его близость с уже знакомой потребностью. 

Именно внезапное осознание того, что эта страсть к нему начинает казаться почти нормальной, в конце концов охладило её. Она глубоко вздохнула и убрала его руку со своего бедра, положив её на кровать между ними. Посмотрев ему в глаза, она увидела, что он понял.

— Мне жаль… Я не могу, — тихо сказала она. Она не хотела размышлять о значении ноющей пустоты, заполнившей её, пока она говорила. 

Он на мгновение закрыл глаза, как если бы ему было больно, прежде чем сделать глубокий вдох и снова открыть их. 

— Знаю, — ответил Какаши. Он поднял руку и провёл линию от её лба вниз к подбородку, пока не обхватил её голову. — Знаю, — повторил он, проводя большим пальцем по её нижней губе и пристально наблюдая за этим движением, прежде чем отпустить её и встать. 

Поднявшись на ноги, он повернулся и одарил её слабой сожалеющей улыбкой, от которой у неё в горле образовался комок, и она поняла, что пытается не заплакать, когда он тихо сказал: 

— Увидимся, Сакура-чан. 

Когда он ушёл, она перестала пытаться сопротивляться плачу и уткнулась головой в подушку, её тело сотрясали приглушённые рыдания. Она отказывалась думать о том, почему его уход так расстроил её, но не могла сдержать слёз, хлынувших из глаз, и не могла сдержать необходимости сжать подушку так сильно, что у неё начало сводить руки. Она просто рыдала до тех пор, пока не смогла больше, а потом выбралась из кровати, чтобы принять душ и пойти на работу, её разум и сердце онемели.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод фанфика "Better Man" автора kakashisgf

Кухонный стол Сакуры был завален бумагами, папками и записными книжками, она сидела на одном из стульев, с беспорядочно собранными на голове волосами, и просматривала последние результаты исследований для одного из своих проектов по ядам, постукивая ручкой по губам, когда вошла Сарада.

— Мам, знаешь что? — взволнованно спросила темноволосая генин, широко улыбаясь. 

Сакура улыбнулась в ответ.

— Что?

— У меня естественное сродство к стихии огня! Какаши-сама показал мне, как понять это, используя листок бумаги… Это было так круто! — после краткой паузы Сарада нахмурилась, потом проворчала: — Но он отстой… он может пользоваться всеми пятью.

Хотя она была удивлена, узнав, что её дочь проводила время с Какаши (о котором она изо всех сил старалась забыть) в течение нескольких дней с тех пор, как он вернулся из Аме, Сакуре пришлось подавить усмешку над явной завистью дочери.

— Ну, я полагаю, он один из самых сильных ниндзя, что когда-либо существовали, — допустила она, стараясь оставаться абсолютно объективной в отношении своего единоразового партнёра по постели.

Сарада нахмурилась ещё сильнее.

— Всё равно он отстой.

Несмотря на то, что она изо всех сил старалась не выражать чувств во время беседы, Сакура не могла не хихикнуть над кислым выражением лица своей дочери: она слишком хорошо знала бесчисленные способы, которыми этот мужчина мог зацепить кого-то, некоторые из них были преднамеренными (как например, те, о которых ей не разрешалось думать), а некоторые нет (например, его одарённость). 

— Я знаю, что должна вразумить тебя не говорить так о бывшем Хокаге, но ты не совсем неправа, так что на этот раз я закрою на это глаза. Готова поспорить, он забыл тебе сказать, что некоторые люди могут научиться дополнительной трансформации чакры, верно? 

— Серьёзно? Аргх… он сводит меня с ума! — прорычала Сарада, едва не топнув ногой от раздражения. — Он ничего об этом не говорил! …Козёл.

Сакура посочувствовала.

— Я не удивлена, — сказала она. — Но это правда… даже наш гениальный бывший Хокаге не был рожден со сродством ко всем пяти природам чакры: изначально он мог использовать только молнию. А потом начал собирать все известные людям дзюцу — тогда-то он и овладел остальными четырьмя.

— Ну, тогда я заставлю его научить меня пользоваться и другими! — пообещала Сарада, подняв кулак, и глаза её горели такой решимостью, что Сакуре стало почти жаль своего старого сенсея. 

Через несколько мгновений возбуждение Сарады поутихло, и она опустила кулак, а затем присела на край одного из стульев.

— Это ведь Какаши-сама научил папу пользоваться чакрой молнии, да? — с любопытством спросила она, теребя уголок листа бумаги. 

В голове Сакуры вспыхнуло непрошеное воспоминание об освещённом Чидори лице Саске, когда он набросился на неё, от чего её сердце резко сжалось. 

Вспомнив, как её чуть не убил теперь уже муж и выражение глаз Какаши, когда, спасши её, он сказал, что убийство Саске — это _его_ ответственность, а не её, Сакура почувствовала боль, которая, должно быть, отразилась на её лице, потому что в настоящее она вернулась от того, что дочь трясла её за плечо и звала:

— Мама! Сакура ободряюще похлопала дочь по руке. 

— Мне очень жаль, Сарада-чан. Я, кажется, отключилась на минутку. Что ты там говорила? 

Сарада вглядывалась в лицо матери с немалым подозрением и беспокойством.

— Ты уверена, что с тобой всё хорошо? Это было довольно странно, мам… 

Сакура кивнула, выдавив из себя улыбку. 

— Всё хорошо… Я просто подумала кое о чём, что забыла убрать в лаборатории. Это не та вещь, которую можно было оставить лежать. 

— Лааааадно… — ответила Сарада, не вполне убеждённая. — Раз ты так говоришь… 

— Именно, — подтвердила Сакура. — Итак, что бы ты хотела на ужин?

***

Два дня спустя Сакура вернулась домой из больницы и обнаружила на заднем дворе большой кратер с ободком выжженной травы. 

— Ка-ка-шиииии! — сердито крикнула она в небо. 

Сидя на дереве на другой стороне деревни, Какаши без всякой видимой причины, учитывая, что был прекрасный летний день, почувствовал, как по спине пробежали мурашки.

***

Прошла неделя с тех пор, как Сакура проснулась рядом с Какаши, и хотя она не видела его всё это время, она много слышала о нём от своей дочери, которая, по-видимому, тренировалась с ним каждый день с тех пор, как выяснила сродство своей чакры, и под его руководством уже освоила Катон: Гокакью но дзюцу (в ущерб ландшафтному дизайну Сакуры). 

Хотя это и означало, что ей было труднее не думать о сереброволосом ниндзя, рассказы Сарады о её тренировках помогли переместить Какаши обратно на более знакомую территорию «учителя» подальше от очень, _очень_ незнакомой территории «привлекательного мужчины», которую он занимал вот уже большую часть двух месяцев. Она действительно начала думать, что его уроки убивают нескольких зайцев одним махом… Сарада получила регулярное присутствие взрослого мужчины в своей жизни и возможность учиться новым навыкам, а Сакура перестала думать об обнажённом Какаши. 

…Э-э-э, _Внутренняя_ Сакура перестала думать об обнажённом Какаши. А _Сакура_ перестала думать о том тёплом ощущении, которое испытала, открыв глаза и увидев, что он смотрит на неё с соседней подушки. 

В любом случае, не видя его и выслушивая рассказы Сарады, Сакура наконец-то начала вытеснять из головы нежелательные мысли о Какаши, и её повседневная жизнь стала намного более спокойной. 

Вот почему в настоящий момент в её животе порхало множество бабочек.

Это был день рождения Кибы, и она знала, что увидит Какаши, когда все они встретятся вечером в пабе на праздновании. Она хотела быть уверенной, что её новообрётенная способность думать о нём как о Знакомом Какаши, когда его _не было_ рядом, преобразуется в способность думать о нём как о Знакомом Какаши, когда он _будет_ рядом, но у неё было смутное подозрение, что этого не произойдёт, учитывая эффект, который производила на неё сама _идея_ увидеть его. 

Сакура вздохнула, закончив укладывать волосы. Она подумала, что с некоторыми вещами ничего не поделаешь. Рано или поздно ей придётся с ним встретиться, так почему бы не сегодня? 

Бабочки опровергли её решение, исполнив синхронное сальто, когда она открыла входную дверь, но она сделала всё возможное, чтобы помешать их дальнейшей акробатической деятельности, и изрядно в этом преуспевала всё то время, пока шла в паб. 

Однако за несколько метров до входа эти бабочки превратились в бабочек «Чоджи-под-красной-пилюлей», и не было никакой надежды унять их безумие. Слегка дрожащей рукой она потянулась к дверной ручке… лишь для того, чтобы из ниоткуда появилась его треклятая рука и, скользнув вокруг неё, открыла дверь. 

Именно так Сакура и обнаружила, что ключом к успокоению сверхсильных бабочек было раздражение…

— Долго ты ещё собираешься вот так подкрадываться ко мне сзади, Ка-ка-ши? — спросила она, бросив на него через плечо раздражённый взгляд.

— Не понимаю, о чём ты, Сакура-чан, — ответил он со своей обычной улыбкой, прежде чем открыть дверь шире и положить другую руку ей на бедро. Ошарашенная, она быстро повернула голову обратно ко входу, но обнаружила, что не может двинуться вперёд. ;

Внутренняя Сакура настаивала, что дело не в том, что она _не может_ двинуться, а в том, что _не хочет_ , и что на самом деле она ждала—

— Будем стоять здесь всю ночь? — прошептал он ей на ухо.

Этого. Она ждала этого, звука его голоса, низкого, тёмного и интимного, и прикосновения к уху его скрытых под маской губ.

Сакура старалась не прислониться к нему, когда говорила Внутренней Сакуре, что та мелет чушь. Она определённо _не_ ждала этого. 

— Я, конечно, не возражаю, — медленно продолжил он, — …совершенно, — она почувствовала, как он сократил расстояние между ними, но не настолько, чтобы его грудь касалась её спины.

 _К сожалению_ , — вздохнула Внутренняя Сакура.

Сакура шлёпнула её без особого энтузиазма, но так и не отступила от него. На самом деле, она начинала подозревать, что её внутреннее «я» было право… Какая-то часть её ждала, что он заговорит с ней так, как он говорил на кухне, а затем снова в её кабинете. 

Эта часть её не разочаровалась: его голос стал ещё ниже, а губы придвинулись чуть ближе к её уху, когда он закончил: 

— Но я думаю, что остальные предпочли бы, чтобы мы присоединились к вечеринке… 

С этими словами он слегка подтолкнул её, и она на нетвёрдых ногах ступила в дверь. Какой бы жар она ни испытывала, он тут же был потушен напоминанием о том, что он самый невыносимый человек на свете. Она собралась и бросила на него свирепый взгляд.

— Ненавижу тебя.

Уголки его рта приподнялись в довольной ухмылке, когда он кивнул:

— Знаю.

Она почувствовала, что краснеет, и уголок его рта в ответ приподнялся немного выше, прежде чем он повернулся, чтобы найти их друзей.

С пылающими щеками глядя, как он уходит, она решила, что в этот момент _по-настоящему_ ненавидит именно то, что его ответ заставил её хотеть…

 _Почувствовать эту ухмылку на своих губах?_ — предположила Внутренняя Сакура. 

_Заткнись_ , — пробурчала Сакура, сердито следуя за Какаши.

Сакура хмуро смотрела на бутылку в своих руках и демонстративно игнорировала тепло тела сидящего справа от неё человека. Она не совсем понимала, как он это подстроил, но была уверена, что именно Какаши стоял за тем, что она застряла в кабинке между ним и Ино без возможности избежать его раздражающе притягательного запаха, не выставив себя на посмешище… она уже отодвинулась от него так далеко, как только могла, не прижимаясь к своей блондинистой подруге. 

Она нахмурилась ещё сильнее и сделала глоток пива. 

— Что-то не так, Сакура-чан? — услышала она его тихий вопрос, когда он поднёс свой напиток к губам. 

Она знала, что он не повернулся к ней лицом, но краем глаза чувствовала, как он искоса изучает её. 

— Нет, — односложно ответила она себе под нос, переводя взгляд с бутылки пива на Кибу и Шино, ведущих беседу напротив. Она делала вид, что внимательно слушает их разговор, но на самом деле не слышала ни единого сказанного ими слова: она была слишком занята, пытаясь заставить Внутреннюю Сакуру перестать думать о том, как хорошо будет чувствоваться, когда Какаши прижмётся к ней. 

— Знаешь, Сакура-чан, ты очень плохая лгунья, — заметил бывший Хокаге, по-прежнему не глядя прямо на неё. Его голос был настолько тихим, что любому другому пришлось бы напрячь слух, чтобы расслышать его. 

Сакура решила не удостаивать его высказывание ответом.

Какаши несколько минут ничего не говорил, и только Сакура начала думать, что, возможно, он оставил её в покое, как он сдвинулся, чтобы достать из подсумка на ноге свой любимый роман в оранжевой обложке, столкнувшись в процессе своим коленом с её. Как только книга оказалась у него в руках, он откинулся на спинку и расслабился так, что большая часть его бедра опиралась на её.

В то время как Сакура внешне напряглась, Внутренняя Сакура начала приходить в бешенство. 

_Ты серьёзно собираешься позволить ему всё контролировать?_ — спросила она, протестующе подняв кулак. — _Он застаёт тебя врасплох при каждом удобном случае. Это убого._

Начиная немного злиться, Сакура подумала, что так оно и было.

— Разговоры утомили тебя, Ка-ка-ши? — поддразнила она, беря пиво правой рукой, при этом коснувшись его. Она скосила на него глаза.

Какаши бросил на неё взгляд, который был одновременно удивлённым и забавляющимся. Он, казалось, точно знал, что она делает, и у неё возникло отчётливое ощущение, что ему это очень нравится. В то время как одна её часть хотела отступить, боясь последствий вовлечения Копирующего Ниндзя, которого заведомо трудно было чем-либо смутить, в битву, включавшую самую большую её слабость в последнее время — прикосновение к нему, — остальная её часть, ведомая разгорячённой Внутренней Сакурой, отказывалась подчиниться.

Её решимость, должно быть, отразилась в её глазах, потому что его рот расплылся в лукавой ухмылке.

— Ну, ты игнорировала меня, Сакура-чан, — сказал он, обвиняюще приподняв бровь и кладя книгу на край стола. 

Сакура чувствовала, как возле её руки напрягался его бицепс, когда он двигался. Она изо всех сил старалась не замечать этого. 

— Знаешь, есть и другие люди, с которыми ты мог бы поговорить, — заметила она. 

— Хм-м, полагаю, есть, — согласился он, поймав её взгляд. — Но они гораздо менее… занимательны… — его глаза намеренно скользнули к её губам, прежде чем он снова взял книгу и поднёс её к лицу правой рукой. 

Сакура фыркнула и положила локти на стол. 

— Ну, я, должно быть, тоже не очень интересна, раз ты предпочитаешь мне «Ича-Ича», — игриво проворчала она.

Когда он ответил, по-прежнему прислоняясь к задней стенке кабинки, его голос был намного темнее, чем раньше. 

— Разве ты ещё не поняла, _Са-ку-ра_ , — медленно произнёс он, — что я часто использую эту книгу как отвлекающий манёвр? 

Внезапно охваченная нервным ожиданием, Сакура неосознанно приложила большой палец к губам. У неё было ощущение, что они вот-вот вступят на опасную территорию, но почему-то, по непонятным ей причинам, она всё равно продолжила диалог, тихо спросив его: 

— И от чего же ты сейчас отвлекаешь ею внимание?

— Знать бы, — пробормотал он, переворачивая страницу.

Сакура едва удержалась от того, чтобы стукнуться головой о стол. 

— Ты невозможен, — вздохнула она. 

Он промычал в знак согласия. 

— …Ты действительно хочешь знать, Сакура-чан?

 _Нет._

— Да, — прошептала она, её сердцебиение участилось. 

Какое-то время он ничего не говорил, лишь перевернул очередную страницу. Ей хотелось придушить его. 

— Прямо сейчас, — сказал он наконец, — я использую её, чтобы отвлечь своё внимание от того факта, что мне _очень_ нравится, как твоё бедро прижимается к моему… 

У неё перехватило дыхание от его прямоты, в помещении, казалось, поднялась температура. 

— Но я _мог бы_ использовать её, чтобы заставить всех думать, что я ни на что не обращаю внимания…

Он умолк. 

— И зачем тебе это? — мягко надавила Сакура, когда стало ясно, что он не собирался вдаваться в подробности.

Пока говорила, она убрала от губ большой палец и заменила его пивом, в надежде, что никто не заметит, что она с ним разговаривает: последнее, что ей было нужно — чтобы кто-то задавался вопросом, почему разговор с Какаши заставлял её краснеть. 

— Когда люди думают, что ты не обращаешь на них внимание, они перестают обращать внимание на тебя… — он сделал паузу и одарил её коварной улыбкой, — и тогда что угодно сойдёт тебе с рук. 

Сакура попадёт в ад. Она попадёт в ад, и она знала об этом ещё до того, как с её губ сорвалось: 

— Что, например? 

Какаши молчал какое-то мгновение. Затем очень тихим голосом произнёс: 

— Хочешь, чтобы я показал, Сакура? 

Её сердце пропустило удар, когда по телу пробежала волна желания. Сакура словно наблюдала за собой со стороны… Она не могла до конца поверить, что это действительно происходило: она действительно собиралась сказать _Какаши_ , что хочет, чтобы он сделал нечто, что, как она _знала_ , будет неправильным. 

Но так оно и было.

— Да, — ответила она вопреки здравому смыслу.

Когда он заговорил снова, его голос был глубже, чем она когда-либо слышала. 

— Положи правую руку на колени ладонью вверх, — велел он. 

Она почти закрыла глаза от того, как его тихая команда заставила жар вспыхнуть между её ног, и не могла не повиноваться: она убрала руку со стола, стараясь, чтобы это выглядело как можно более естественно и не привлекло ничьего внимания, и, положив её на своё правое бедро, перевернула. 

Сделав вдох, она почувствовала, как кончики его пальцев медленно, едва касаясь, скользнули вниз по её предплечью. 

Они медленно двигались от сгиба её локтя к нижней стороне запястья, вызывая мурашки, и прошлись по её ладони, где его пальцы выпрямились, прослеживая путь — указательный палец поверх указательного, безымянный палец поверх безымянного, — и его большая рука легонько накрыла её. 

Он замер так лишь на мгновение, прежде чем скользнуть пальцами по ладони к запястью и обратно к локтю, где они в конце концов оставили её и вернулись к его колену. 

У Сакуры пересохло во рту. Он едва касался её, это длилось не больше минуты, и всё же каким-то образом это было одним из самых эротичных опытов в её жизни. Этим единственным действием он возбудил её так, что она подозревала, что, вероятно, кончила бы, просто проведи он пальцем по её трусикам.

— Какаши… — хрипло прошептала она.

— Да, Сакура? — ответил он тихо. 

Не полностью сознавая, что делает — её разум затуманился от желания — Сакура позволила своей руке скользнуть вниз к его колену. Она чувствовала ткань его штанов под пальцами и выпуклые мышцы бедра под ними, когда нерешительно потянулась от его колена к внутренней стороне ноги… 

А потом его собственные пальцы медленно прошлись по тыльной стороне её ладони и скользнули под неё, переплетаясь с её пальцами. 

Сердце Сакуры остановилось. Они сидели, держась за руки, в поле зрения своих друзей, и она совсем не была уверена, что она… что _они_ … делали, и это пугало её так же сильно, как и будоражило. 

Её страшило головокружение, которое она испытывала, и пугало охватившее её сильное желание. 

Её беспокоило, что кто-то ещё за столом мог заметить её раскрасневшиеся щёки или то, что они сидят чуть ближе друг к другу, чем следовало. 

И её ужасал тот факт, что Саске почти исчезал из её сознания всякий раз, когда она была рядом с Какаши. 

К счастью, через мгновение подошёл официант, давая ей возможность высвободить свою ладонь из руки Какаши, пока она пыталась разобраться в своих чувствах. Она знала, что должна всё прекратить, пока это не зашло дальше, но часть её — которая, похоже, становилась всё больше — хотела вновь соединить их пальцы, как только она примет новое пиво у официанта. 

Держать его за руку чувствовалось таким… правильным. Она не понимала этого… 

Но в любом случае это была проблема. _Он_ был проблемой. 

_И тебе это нравится_ , — вмешалась Внутренняя Сакура. 

Сакура вздохнула. Ей очень хотелось не согласиться. Она была не такой. Она была не из тех женщин, которые хотят мужчину, не являющегося их мужем. 

_И всё же ты это делаешь. Ты его хочешь._

Сакура снова вздохнула. Да, она хотела его. Было бы глупо отрицать это и дальше. Даже сейчас ей хотелось откинуться назад, в его объятия, вдыхать его запах, чувствовать его сильное тело рядом с собой, позволить ему провести руками по многим местам помимо предплечья. 

Но это было неправильно. Она была замужем. 

Странная ноющая пустота, поселившаяся в ней тем утром, вернулась. 

Она не могла не задаться вопросом: каково это — быть с ним? Не только в плане секса, но и вообще. Засыпать и просыпаться с ним чаще, чем без него. Чтобы он был рядом, помогал по дому и с Сарадой.

Её сердце сжалось. 

Всё должно было быть совсем не так. Это должен был быть Саске.

 _Но Саске толком не был здесь уже много лет_ , — сказала Внутренняя Сакура.

 _Это не делает происходящее нормальным_ , — грустно ответила Сакура. 

_Не делает. Но ты заслуживаешь лучшего._

Сакура молчала. 

Оказалось, пока Сакура разговаривала сама с собой, все допивали свои напитки. Когда люди начали расходиться, Какаши протянул руку, чтобы помочь ей подняться из кабинки. Она приняла её, и, когда она встала, их глаза встретились, между ними пробежал знакомый жар. Им потребовалось несколько больше времени, чем было необходимо, чтобы отпустить руки. 

Сакура первой прервала зрительный контакт и двинулась впереди него к двери.

Когда они вышли на улицу, она глубоко вздохнула. 

— Ах, здесь так хорошо… там становилось жарко. 

— М-хм, — согласился он с лёгкой улыбкой на губах. 

Она заметила это, бросила на него взгляд и покраснела. Они оба знали, почему в пабе было так тепло. 

После того, как они помахали своим друзьям на прощание, Какаши засунул руки в карманы и зашагал в направлении её дома.

— Я провожу тебя домой, — сказал он. 

Сакура быстро догнала его. 

— О нет, не проводишь, — возразила она. 

— И почему нет, Сакура-чан? Разве не так должен поступать джентльмен: проводить красивую женщину домой после вечерних посиделок? — невинно спросил он, не замедляя шага. 

Сакура снова покраснела, но ей удалось сохранить серьёзность в голосе.

— Во-первых, Какаши, я могла бы швырнуть тебя прямо в твоё же лицо на горе Хокаге отсюда, если бы захотела: я не какая-то девица в беде.

Взгляд, которым он одарил её в ответ, заставлял думать, что этот факт ему не только прекрасно известен, но и заводит его. 

Она нахмурилась, игнорируя приятную реакцию своего тела на это знание, и продолжила: 

— А во-вторых… вы, сэр, не джентльмен.

Он выглядел уязвленным. 

— Конечно, джентльмен, Сакура-чан.

— Нет, это не так, — настаивала она. — Джентльмены не делают таких вещей, которые делаешь ты. 

— Каких именно? Провожают красивых женщин домой, даже если они в этом не нуждаются? По-моему, это очень по-джентльменски, — самоуверенно надулся Какаши.

— Не таких… — возразила Сакура, её голос немного смягчился. — Всех этих… других вещей… — она краснела всё сильнее. 

Надутые губы Какаши расплылись в озорной ухмылке. 

— И что же это за вещи, Сакура-чан? — лукаво спросил он. 

Сакура запнулась. 

— Ну, сам знаешь… вещи…

— «Вещи»… — Какаши задумался. — Не думаю, что это сильный аргумент. 

— Ненавижу тебя, — проворчала она, немного отставая. 

— Знаешь, Сакура-чан, — сказал Какаши всё ещё лёгким голосом. — Я не думаю, что это правда, — он повернулся и пошёл задом наперёд лицом к Сакуре, встречаясь с ней взглядом. — Мне кажется, я тебе очень нравлюсь. 

От его заявления её тело заполонил жар, и она знала, что её щёки пылали.

— Не нравишься, — слабо запротестовала она. — Да и кому ты понравишься? Ты ленивый и извращенный и— 

— Красивый и заботливый— 

В этот момент небо озарила вспышка молнии, за которой через несколько секунд последовал раскат грома.

— О нет, — сказала Сакура прямо перед тем, как начался ливень. 

Двое ниндзя инстинктивно бросились в укрытие под ближайшее дерево в нескольких метрах от улицы, где они только что были. 

Оказавшись под защитой лиственного полога, Сакура, смеясь, прислонилась спиной к стволу дерева, с её волос капала на шею вода. 

— Что ж, это было неожиданно… Я не видела дождя в прогнозе на сегодняшний вечер. 

Какаши, оценив то, как её зелёное платье прилипло к мокрой коже, предпочёл не говорить ей, что почуял грядущую грозу ещё до того, как пришёл в паб. 

Вместо этого он просто кивнул: 

— Ага. 

Когда возбуждение от побега от дождя угасло, Сакура остро осознала, что Какаши стоит всего в полуметре от неё. 

Пока вокруг них продолжалась буря, она посмотрела на него и заметила, что он опустил маску. С кончиков его волос всё ещё падали капли воды. Его рубашка намокла и прилипла к груди, и даже в темноте Сакура видела очертания его грудных мышц, его пресса… 

Он действительно был привлекательным мужчиной, и он был прямо здесь, в пределах её досягаемости. 

Сакуре вдруг стало трудно дышать, и то, как он смотрел на неё, не помогало. Она видела, как его взгляд путешествовал по её лицу, затем метнулся к груди и снова встретился с её собственным. В этих тёмных глазах он видела, что он хочет её, и это будоражило её тело непонятным, восхитительным образом. 

— Как ты делаешь это со мной? — прошептала она пересохшим ртом. Дождь барабанил по листьям над её головой. 

Он шагнул ближе, и желание внутри неё возросло. 

— Что делаю? — спросил он низким голосом. 

— Это… — она беспомощно махнула рукой. — Заставляешь меня _хотеть_ тебя, — сказала она, — … _так сильно_. 

В следующее мгновение она почувствовала, как одна тёплая рука скользнула на её бедро, а другая потянулась к затылку и запрокинула её голову. Она решительно не сводила глаз с его груди.

— Посмотри на меня, — сказал он, проводя большим пальцем вдоль её челюсти ниже уха. 

Наконец Сакура подняла на него глаза и поняла, что попалась. Жар в серых глубинах вытеснил из её головы все разумные мысли, и она полусознательно медленно провела рукой от его груди вниз к середине живота, где сжала в кулаке ткань его рубашки. 

Она не была уверена, притянула ли она его или он сам придвинулся ближе, но его тело прижалось к ней, её рука была зажата между ними, а его рот был в нескольких сантиметрах от её губ. Она переместила свою пойманную в ловушку руку по его телу к пояснице, а другой позволила скользнуть к бицепсу руки, обхватывавшей её талию.

Она видела, как темнели его глаза. 

— Сакура, — пробормотал он. — Я поцелую тебя, если ты меня не остановишь. 

Его слова и ощущение его дыхания на её губах вызвали полыхающее внутри неё желание, и она поняла, что пропала. 

Она позволила своим глазам опуститься к его рту, прежде чем закрыть их. 

— Не останавливайся, — сказала она так тихо, что слова почти потонули в шуме дождя. 

Но он услышал. 

И его реакция была мгновенной. Откинув её голову назад ещё сильнее, он слился с ней губами, поцелуй был одновременно медленным и настойчивым. Он нежно притиснул её к стволу дерева и опустил руку с её головы вниз к изгибу бедра, прижимая её тело к своему. 

Когда он погрузил язык между её губ, она обвила руками его шею и встала на цыпочки… и их грудь оказалась на одном уровне. Она чувствовала, как её груди скользят по его мускулам, как твердеют соски, и она застонала ему в рот. 

Услышав этот звук, он охнул и углубил поцелуй, проведя рукой от её талии по бедру вниз, к подолу платья, прежде чем скользнуть под него пальцами и подтянуть их — и платье — вверх, поднимая её ногу и перекидывая через своё бедро, чтобы прижаться к ней ещё сильнее.

Потрясение от прохладного воздуха на её теперь обнажённой ноге и ощущение его эрекции у промежности заставили Сакуру ахнуть, её губы оторвались от его губ — она откинула голову назад.

— О боги, — выдохнула она.

Он начал потираться о неё в устойчивом ритме, облизывая и целуя её шею всё ниже, прежде чем остановиться на полпути и засосать её плоть. Потом он нежно укусил её, одновременно толкнувшись к ней бёдрами, она резко вдохнула, чувствуя, что становится ещё влажнее. Одна рука скользнула вниз по его спине, схватив его за задницу, в то время как другая погрузилась пальцами в его волосы.

Она покрывала поцелуями его поросшую щетиной челюсть, пока они двигались вместе, его твёрдая длина терлась о её клитор, и тихие стоны в её ухо заставляли её пытаться притянуть его ещё ближе. Она задавалась вопросом, а были бы они громче, если бы между ними не было одежды, если бы он на самом деле был внутри неё, скользя внутрь и наружу, а не просто поверх.

Она гадала, насколько тёмным будет его голос у её уха, когда он кончит…

Когда он просунул руку между её ног, она подумала, что рухнет. Её глаза были плотно закрыты, она прерывисто дышала, когда он замедлил движение бёдер и запустил пальцы под платье, прикрывающее её от него. Она почувствовала его лёгкое, как перышко, касание к внутренней стороне бедра, порхающее вдоль края трусиков, от чего стенки влагалища запульсировали, пытаясь ухватиться за что-то, чего там не было.

Всё ещё дразня кожу у кромки ткани, он убрал рот от её шеи.

— Посмотри на меня, — сказал он низким голосом. 

По его велению на непроизвольно открыла глаза. Когда они встретились с его, он на мгновение задержал на ней пристальный взгляд, не двигаясь, а затем медленно провёл пальцем по её промежности к верхней части нижнего белья. Её глаза закрылись от этого ощущения. Она знала, что он чувствует, какая она влажная: её трусики должны были намокнуть, но вместо того, чтобы смутить её, эта мысль, казалось, только разожгла её желание, и она качнула бёдрами, молчаливо моля его продолжить начатое.

Проигнорировав её просьбу, он поцеловал её, потянув за нижнюю губу, прежде чем отстраниться.

— Посмотри на меня, — повторил он. — Я хочу видеть тебя, когда прикасаюсь к тебе.

Никогда в жизни она не была так возбуждена.

В ту секунду, когда она снова поймала внимательный взгляд его полуприкрытых глаз, он опустил руку в её трусики и прижал два пальца к клитору. Она не могла удержаться от крика, и хотя было маловероятно, что кто-нибудь мог услышать их из-за бури, он накрыл её рот своим, глотая её стоны, когда начал поглаживать её, позволяя кончику пальца время от времени нырять внутрь. 

Почувствовав, как она отвечает на прикосновение, его рука крепче сжала её бедро, и он углубил поцелуй, переплетаясь с ней языками, его собственная потребность угрожала взять верх. Её жар… её влажность… боги, его пальцы были такими скользкими от неё… Он не хотел ничего больше, чем погрузить в неё член и почувствовать, как дрожат вокруг него её стенки, пока она не кончит, увлекая с собой и его.

Он был болезненно твёрд. 

Однако он знал, что пока ему придётся довольствоваться этим. Оторвавшись от её губ, он посмотрел ей в лицо. Её губы были приоткрыты, щёки пылали, и он мог видеть, как сильнее хмурился её лоб от каждого поглаживания пальцев по её лону. Её дыхание было неровным, и она была прекрасна.

Он хотел её… очень сильно.

Желая увидеть, как она кончает, он грубо толкнул в неё два пальца, и она с резким вздохом откинула голову назад. Он почувствовал, что она намокла ещё сильнее, её влага стекала по его руке. 

— Какаши…

Его имя, произнесённое её отчаянным голосом, стало погибелью. Он начал двигать пальцами быстрее, прижимая их на себя с каждым толчком, приближая её все ближе и ближе к краю. Когда у неё перехватило дыхание и рука сильнее сжала его зад, он понял, что она готова.

Наклонив к ней голову, он прикусил её ухо. 

— Кончи, Сакура. _Давай_ , — приказал он низким голосом, затем отстранился и потёр большим пальцем клитор, поглаживая точку G и наблюдая, как она растекается. 

Кончив, она увидела звезды. Она не могла дышать, она вообще ничего не могла, лишь чувствовала, как пульсирует её тело вокруг его сильных пальцев, и как из неё на его руку хлынул оргазм. 

И всё же он не останавливался. Он продолжал погружать пальцы внутрь и наружу, продолжал кружить большим пальцем вокруг клитора. Его движения были медленнее, но она была такой чувствительной…

— Какаши… — слабо произнесла она. 

— Хм? — отозвался он.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он поймал её губы своими в ленивом поцелуе, всё ещё двигая пальцами внутри неё, а затем он оставил её рот, чтобы проложить губами путь вниз, к её груди, где он нашёл покрытый тканью сосок и прихватил его зубами. 

— О боги, — выдохнула она, когда внезапно потребность в ней вернулась в полную силу. Её руки взлетели к его голове, удерживая ту на месте. 

Он посасывал, поглаживал и добавил третий палец, и она испугалась, что упадёт в обморок. Вместо этого она почувствовала, что кончает во второй раз. 

В тот же миг его губы вновь оказались на её губах, притягивая её в поцелуе, хотя она едва могла участвовать в нём из-за накрывшего её оргазма. 

— Чёрт, Сакура, — услышала она его стон у своих губ. — Тебе нужно идти домой.

Приходя в себя, она едва понимала его. 

— Что? — с изумлением спросила она. 

Он снова поцеловал её и выскользнул из неё пальцами, хватая за задницу и прижимая к себе. Она чувствовала, как к её животу прижимается эрекция.

— Тебе нужно домой, — повторил он. 

Всё ещё в помутнении, Сакура покачала головой. 

— Почему? 

Какаши отстранился и посмотрел ей в глаза. 

— Сакура… — хотя её мысли были рассеяны, она могла видеть напряжение на его лице, и его голос был предельно серьёзен. — Сакура, если ты не пойдёшь домой, я прямо сейчас уложу тебя в грязь и овладею тобой, — он прикусил губу и на мгновение закрыл глаза. Она почувствовала, что краснеет. — Но я не хочу так, — сказал он наконец. — Не хочу, чтобы таким был первый раз, когда я стану заниматься с тобой любовью… Так что тебе нужно идти домой.

Запечатлев на её губах краткий поцелуй, он убрал от неё руки и отступил.

В голове у Сакуры всё смешалось, но каким-то уголком мозга она понимала, что он говорил, поэтому, пошатываясь, на подкашивавшихся ногах отошла от дерева, глядя на него. Выражение его лица заставило её сердце сжаться. 

— Какаши… — она неосознанно протянула руку. Он безучастно смотрел на ту почти минуту, прежде чем взять её и притянуть Сакуру к себе.

Она обвила руками его шею, а он — её талию, и их губы встретились. Поцелуй был долгим, нежным и немного голодным, и её сердце заныло, когда она отстранилась. 

— Иди домой, Сакура, — повторил он, прижимаясь носом к её носу.

Кивнув, она высвободила руки и пошла в сторону своего дома. Примерно в шести метрах от него она ещё раз оглянулась и увидела, как он натянул маску и исчез в вихре листьев.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод фанфика "Better Man" автора kakashisgf

Какаши стянул через голову рубашку и скинул ботинки, как только вошёл в квартиру. Бросив рубашку на кафель ванной, он включил на полную мощность душ, снял штаны и залез в ванну, задёрнув за собой занавеску.

Когда по его плечам потекла горячая вода, он прижал одну ладонь к покрытой плиткой стене, а другой обхватил твёрдый как камень член. Ему отчаянно нужно было кончить.

Ему потребовались все его силы, чтобы отстраниться от Сакуры. Когда он держал её в своих объятиях, ощущая её оргазм вокруг своих пальцев и наблюдая, как её лицо зарумянивалось от удовольствия, которое он ей дарил, на него накатывали чувства. Он так много раз представлял её такой, но теперь он знал, как пахнет её возбуждение, знал звук её прерывистого дыхания, когда она кончает, знал, как она произносит его имя полным желания голосом.

Он застонал, поглаживая себя быстрее. Она называла _его_ имя. Она назвала _его_ имя, когда он заполнял её пальцами, простонала _его_ имя, когда он доводил её до второго оргазма.

Его рука сжалась на мокрой плитке, и он почувствовал, как пальцы увлажняет предэякулят, когда он грубо проводил ладонью по головке члена. Он воспользовался воспоминанием о том, как его обхватили и притянули ближе её руки, когда стенки её влагалища начали пульсировать вокруг толкающихся внутрь неё пальцев, и представил, каково было бы, будь она под ним, таким же образом побуждая его глубже и сильнее вонзить в неё член.

Пока он будет набирать темп, она прижмётся головой к подушке, выгибая шею и постанывая ему в ухо, когда он будет посасывать чувствительную область чуть ниже её челюсти и пощипывать обнажённый сосок большим пальцем. Он дождётся, когда она вопьётся пальцами в его ягодицы и вдавит ноги в кровать, встречаясь с его бёдрами, а затем он захватит её рот своим и станет обводить пальцами клитор, пока её мышцы не сожмутся вокруг него, и они оба будут вынуждены прервать поцелуй, кончая.

— Чёрт…

Он резко остановил движение, сжимая основание члена и с шипением поднимая голову, когда его сперма выплеснулась на стену. После того, как в плитку ударила вторая струя, он возобновил свои движения, на этот раз медленнее, продлевая удовольствие и исторгая ещё пару струй.

Наконец излившись, он высвободился и, тяжело дыша, прислонился лбом к ладони на стене. Он был и удовлетворён, и не удовлетворён одновременно: в то время как было неописуемо иметь возможность использовать реальные воспоминания, а не просто фантазии, чтобы предаваться рукоблудию, у него было чувство, что он никогда не будет полностью удовлетворён, пока не получит её целиком, пока Сакура не будет принадлежать ему и он не сможет заниматься с ней любовью столько раз, сколько она захочет.

Он глубоко вздохнул и поднял голову, схватив бутылку шампуня.

***

Сакура пялилась на себя в зеркало туалетного столика.

С её волос всё ещё капала дождевая вода, хотя она сменила мокрую одежду на халат. Под конец она промокла насквозь, потому что не чувствовала необходимости спешить домой: прогулка сквозь летнюю бурю почему-то казалась умиротворённой, и это соответствовало её настроению после того, что случилось.

Того, что случилось…

Она склонила голову набок, чтобы ещё раз взглянуть на слабый синяк на шее, оставленный Какаши, когда он прижимал её к дереву.

От этого воспоминания её пронзила вспышка желания. Даже сейчас её нервы трепетали при мысли о нём. Он заставил её чувствовать себя так… так…

Что ж, она не совсем знала, как это описать. Дело было вовсе не в том, что Саске был плохим любовником, хотя он никогда не заставлял её кончать так быстро. И было правдой, что желание, которое она испытывала к Какаши не было похоже на то, которое она когда-либо испытывала к своему мужу.

Но она множество раз _желала_ Саске в течение их брака, и её всегда удовлетворял их секс. Она должна была признать, что сама была несколько удивлена этим фактом, но Саске никогда не был эгоистичным любовником: они потеряли девственность друг с другом, и когда он кончил раньше неё, он уделил время тому, чтобы довести её до оргазма пальцами и ртом.

Её тело запылало от этого воспоминания и от воспоминаний о временах после этого, но это лишь ещё больше сбило её с толку.

Она не понимала, что происходит… с Саске, с Какаши, с ней самой. Её беспокоило то, что она сидела, спокойно сравнивая любовные ласки своего мужа с тем, что она знала о ласках Какаши. Она понимала, что должна бы потерять самообладание, как после смотровой. Она понимала, что должна хотя бы чувствовать себя более виноватой. Но в тот момент она действительно не чувствовала ничего, кроме странного спокойствия, какой-то отдалённой растерянности и затяжного удовлетворения от оргазмов, доставленных ей Какаши.

Она подумала, что, возможно, диссоциирует, отделяет своё сущностное «я» от того, что сделала со своим сереброволосым бывшим учителем под деревом в разгар бури.

Это имело бы смысл. У неё всегда была склонность к этому — отсюда и Внутренняя Сакура… Но это был не тот случай, когда Внутренняя Сакура взяла верх… Да, её действия в пабе были спровоцированы её прямолинейным альтер эго, но именно Сакура охотно держалась с Какаши за руки под столом. Именно Сакура просила его не останавливаться, когда он сказал, что поцелует её. Именно Сакура почти умоляла его заставить её кончить. И именно Сакура вытянула руку, предлагая ему притянуть её к себе для последнего, нежного поцелуя, прежде чем она уйдёт.

В отражении она увидела, как покраснела, а её сердце пропустило удар. Было в этом поцелуе нечто такое, от чего было сложно сожалеть о случившемся.

Она не знала почему, но мгновение спустя спокойствие внезапно рассеялось и появившаяся на губах лёгкая улыбка исчезла…

Саске будет очень больно, если он когда-нибудь узнает.

При мысли о том, что почувствует её муж, если узнает, что она сделала, глаза Сакуры наполнились слезами. Она знала, что глубоко не безразлична ему, даже если он редко говорил об этом (или показывал это), и что-то вроде этого раздавит его, потому что, в то время как Саске не доверял почти никому, он доверял ей.

И она разрушила это доверие.

Её сердце сжалось. Она представила себе его лицо, если он узнает… то, как он попытается скрыть боль, которую испытает от её предательства, то, как он закроется от неё… и, вероятно, от всех остальных тоже.

Её сердце заныло.

А затем у неё в голове промелькнуло непрошеное воспоминание о лице Какаши, когда она отвергла его утром не так давно, за ним последовало воспоминание о его лице, когда она смотрела на него через кофейный столик, и о выражении его глаз, когда он сказал ей идти домой ранее этой ночью.

Теперь по её щекам текли слёзы. Она не понимала, что делает. Она ненавидела саму мысль о том, чтобы причинить боль Саске, но она ненавидела и мысль о том, чтобы причинить боль Какаши. А она причинит ему боль, теперь она это знала. Его признание в её гостиной не было шуткой и не было какой-то уловкой, чтобы затащить её в свою постель. Она никогда и не верила ни в то, ни в другое, но его действия в отношении неё, в отношении Сарады… они были искренними.

Она закрыла лицо руками, прижала ладони к глазам и начала всхлипывать… а потом она заплакала ещё сильнее, когда поняла, что больше всего в этот момент ей хотелось, чтобы пришёл Какаши, обнял её и сказал, что всё будет хорошо.

Какаши. Не Саске.

Она подавилась рыданием. Саске будет очень больно…

С мокрыми волосами и всё ещё льющимися из глаз слезами Сакура поднялась и забралась в постель, свернувшись в клубок и натянув одеяло до подбородка. Ей хотелось заснуть и проснуться, чтобы всё снова стало простым, чтобы она понимала, где её место и что ей делать со своей жизнью.

Но она знала, что это невозможно. Да, в смотровом кабинете она переступила черту, но сегодня вечером она забежала за неё без возможности вернуться. Она не могла отменить это, и, что ещё хуже, она не могла заставить себя хотеть отменить это: была часть её, бóльшая, чем следовало, которая не променяла бы эту ночь ни на что на свете, независимо от того, что говорила остальная её часть, независимо от того, сколько раз она думала о полном боли лице Саске.

Но хуже всего было то, что та её часть, которая отказывалась сожалеть о событиях под деревом, не была одной лишь Внутренней Сакурой.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод фанфика "Better Man" автора kakashisgf

Сакуре снилось, что она сидела в объятиях Какаши, прислонившись спиной к его груди, а он облокачивался о ствол дерева, с которого они наблюдали, как Сарада практикует Дотон: Дорью Хеки.

…Или, по крайней мере, Сакура наблюдала… Какаши держал перед ней «Ича Ича» и читал поверх её плеча. По-видимому, он решил, что его долг был исполнен после того, как он накануне обучил Сараду этому дзюцу, и поэтому его внимание больше не требовалось… хотя он довольно _хорошо_ справлялся с тем, чтобы читать непристойные романы и в то же время осознавать, что происходит вокруг, так что она не могла быть уверена.

С мягкой улыбкой она откинула голову на его ключицу и накрыла руку, которой он обнимал её талию, своей. Он ответил, притянув её ближе в лёгком объятии, а затем перевернул страницу большим пальцем.

Некоторые вещи никогда не изменятся…

Когда щебет птиц за окном заставил Сакуру медленно вернуться в мир бодрствования, детали сна уже тускнели в её сознании, но она чувствовала теплоту и небывалое умиротворение, учитывая неразбериху в её эмоциях прошлой ночью. Она хотела остаться в постели, удержаться за последние ниточки того, что заставляло её чувствовать себя так комфортно, но, похоже, у птиц были другие планы.

Отказавшись в конце концов от попыток снова заснуть, Сакура тяжело вздохнула и откинула одеяло, прежде чем соскользнуть с кровати и сонно направиться к шкафу. Она уже собиралась вынуть больничную форму, когда вспомнила, что у неё был выходной. Немного оживившись, вместо этого она надела свой обычный комплект одежды для спарринга и решила пойти отмутузить парочку буншинов: так она смогла бы и поупражняться, и развеяться.

Намеренно избегая как третьего, так и восьмого тренировочных полигонов, поскольку их предпочитал определённый человек, Сакура пришла на пятый полигон и обнаружила, что упомянутый человек уже был там и выполнял свои ката.

Увидев его посреди поляны полигона, на который он почти никогда не ходил, она могла лишь закатить глаза к небу и поднять руки в знак поражения… Всё ясно. Совершенно ясно.

Внезапно почувствовав, что у неё нет сил что-либо делать, Сакура подтащилась к ближайшему дереву, села у его основания, опершись спиной и головой о грубую кору, и стала наблюдать за ним.

Он был в маске, но снял хитай-ате… она видела, как тот сверкал на солнце в траве в нескольких метрах от него. Без протектора непослушные серебристые волосы падали на лоб, отчего он выглядел моложе и немного озорно, а стандартная безрукавка АНБУ лишь подчёркивала то, что могло бы быть телом двадцатипятилетнего парня, так как открывала его сильные руки и обтягивала каждый мускул на груди и животе.

Она не могла отвести от него глаз.

Дело было не в том, что Сакура никогда не видела, как Какаши тренируется самостоятельно: она просто никогда не видела, как он тренируется наутро после того, как его тело тесно прижималось к её, и она отметила, что это было совершенно по-другому. Она всегда знала, что он был невероятно умелым и дисциплинированным, но теперь она видела, что, ну, одним словом, он был красив… его движения были такими точными, такими плавными, что он почти танцевал.

Пока он продолжал выполнять упражнения, наблюдая за ним, она обнаружила, что, как ни странно, в то время как её тело распалялось совершенно неподобающим образом, это также заставляло её чувствовать себя… в безопасности.

С этой кружащейся внутри неё странной смесью нервозности и чувства безопасности Сакура поняла, что Какаши каким-то образом был одновременно человеком, который больше других выбивал её из колеи, и тем, с кем ей было наиболее комфортно.

Как только она начала анализировать, как такое возможно, она инстинктивно пригнулась, когда над её головой в дерево ударил кунай.

— Чёрт бы тебя побрал, Какаши! — сердито закричала она и вскочила на ноги, выдергивая кунай из коры и бросая тот в него. — Ты мог убить меня!

Он ловко уклонился от клинка и медленно подошёл к ней, смущённо потирая затылок.

— Ах, прости, Сакура-чан, — сказал он, прищурив глаза в улыбке, и опустил руку. — Я принял тебя за гигантскую сороконожку, — он скорчил гримасу. — Ненавижу сороконожек.

Она свирепо посмотрела на него, уперев руки в бока.

— Неужели, Какаши? Гигантская розоволосая сороконожка?

Он кивнул с умным видом.

— Да… Видал я такую однажды… жуть, — он вздрогнул. 

Сакура несколько раз моргнула, потом расхохоталась.

— Ты… самый нелепый человек, которого я когда-либо встречала, — сумела сказать она, а затем снова прыснула.

Он выглядел оскорблённым, и ей пришлось прикрыть рот рукой, когда она захихикала, увидев выражение его лица. Ей показалось, что в уголках его рта под маской мелькнула едва заметная улыбка, прежде чем он повернулся к ней боком и сделал вид, что игнорирует её.

Когда ей наконец удалось перестать смеяться, он откашлялся и начал:

— Ну, теперь, раз мы установили, что ты на самом деле не жуткая розоволосая сороконожка…

Сакура неодобрительно покачала головой и вздохнула.

— Ты забыл «гигантская»…

— А, точно. Теперь, раз мы установили, что ты на самом деле не жуткая гигантская розоволосая сороконожка, — поправился он, — могла бы ты сказать мне, почему ползала по деревьям, как одна из них? — он поднял бровь глядя на неё.

Она нахмурилась.

— Я _не_ ползала по деревьям, — твёрдо заявила она. — Я пришла поспарринговать со своими буншинами и обнаружила здесь тебя. Решила просто подождать и присела.

Он скептически посмотрел на неё.

Она скрестила руки на груди и фыркнула:

— Да, это правда, — так оно и было, более или менее.

— М-хм, — промычал он таким тоном, словно не верил ей. — Значит, ты хотела поспарринговать со своим буншином?

— Да, — раздражённо ответила она.

— Ясно, — кивнул он. — Каге буншином?

— ДА, — прорычала она.

— Мм, — продолжил он. — И, обнаружив, что тренировочный полигон занят, ты решила усесться под деревом?

У Сакуры сложилось отчётливое впечатление, что в какой-то момент это превратилось в допрос.

— Послушай, _дедуля_ , — сказала она, сердито глядя на него, — я понимаю, что ты впадаешь в старческий маразм, но мне бы не хотелось повторяться каждые пять секунд, так что, если ты меня извинишь, я просто пойду на другой полигон.

Она коротко поклонилась ему и направилась в сторону четвёртого тренировочного полигона.

Дорогу ей незамедлительно преградил один из каге буншинов Какаши, который засунул руки в карманы и одарил её фирменной улыбкой, стоя у неё на пути. Она услышала, как сзади к ней подошёл настоящий Какаши.

Хотя ни буншин, ни настоящий не стояли ближе чем на метр от неё, тело Сакуры осознало, что она, по сути, застряла между двумя Какаши.

 _Чем больше, тем веселее_ , — распутно усмехнулась Внутренняя Сакура, поигрывая бровями.

 _Заткнись_ , — отрезала Сакура, чувствуя тепло, от которого ей стало дискомфортно.

— Вместо того, чтобы спарринговать со своим каге буншином, Сакура-чан, — начал настоящий Какаши.

— Почему бы тебе не поспарринговать со мной? — закончил Буншин-Какаши, фирменная улыбка превратилась в фирменную ухмылку, когда он склонил голову набок.

Сакура нахмурилась. Она ненавидела эту ухмылку. Эта ухмылка делала странные вещи с её внутренностями.

— Нет, спасибо, — ответила она сквозь стиснутые зубы, затем шагнула вперед, врезаясь плечом в Буншина-Какаши, чтобы оттолкнуть того с дороги.

 _Почему даже у его буншина должен быть этот… дурацкий запах Какаши?_ — проворчала она про себя и покраснела, проходя мимо него.

Внутренняя Сакура просто подбросила ей воспоминание о том, как обволакивал её этот запах вместе с его обнажёнными руками, когда она целовала его на кушетке в смотровой.

Сакура мысленно стукнула своё внутреннее «я».

Она отошла уже метров на семь, когда новоиспеченный Самый Несносный Человек в Мире крикнул:

— А почему нет, Сакура-чан? Я обещаю, что не буду с тобой слишком груб…

Она замерла. Внутренняя Сакура мгновенно разглядела в том, что он сказал, сексуальный подтекст и начала демонстрировать все «не слишком грубые» вещи, которые он мог бы сделать с ней, в то время как остальную часть Сакуры разозлил намёк на то, что она не сможет заставить его действовать в полную силу, хотя она знала — он говорит это лишь чтобы спровоцировать её на сражение с ним.

Что ж, не слушайте тех, кто говорит, что стать старше — значит стать более зрелым…

Сакура ударила ментальным кулаком в лицо Внутренней Сакуры и одновременно ударила реальной пяткой в землю, послав глубокую трещину от места удара туда, где, как она знала, стоял Какаши.

С щелчком натянув перчатки, она обернулась. Как и ожидалось, его нигде не было видно.

— Это _ты_ будешь просить _меня_ не быть с тобой слишком грубой, Ка-ка-ши! — громко пообещала она.

— С чего бы мне хотеть, чтобы ты была со мной помягче, Са-ку-ра? — услышала она его голос слишком близко.

Она сделала сальто назад прежде, чем его нога успела ударить её в грудь.

Как только Сакура встала, она обнаружила, что уклоняется и отклоняет летящие со всех сторон сюрикены. Воспользовавшись секундным промежутком между залпами, она ударила кулаком в землю и спряталась за большим куском почвы, который взлетел от удара. Быстро сформировав каге буншина, она прорвалась через свою импровизированную баррикаду, посылая в полёт шрапнель из сюрикенов и кусков земли и образуя облако пыли, которое позволило ей убежать в безопасность деревьев на одной стороне поляны, в то время как её буншин побежал к деревьям на другой стороне, откуда в основном летело оружие.

Вскоре после того, как пыль рассеялась, через поляну послышался хлопок поверженного буншина, но Сакуру не наполнили новые воспоминания. Она ехидно улыбнулась из-за большого дерева: её буншин выиграл эту стычку.

Её улыбка едва успела исчезнуть, когда она внезапно оказалась привязанной спиной к дереву очень тонкой проволокой, которая угрожала врезаться в её кожу, если она будет слишком много двигаться. Она посмотрела на сереброволосого мужчину, который вышел из леса и остановился в нескольких метрах перед ней.

— Не теряй бдительности, Сакура-чан, — наставлял он, и лёгкая ухмылка тронула его губы, когда он подошёл ближе.

Она самодовольно улыбнулась в ответ.

— Я могла бы сказать то же самое тебе, Какаши- _сенсей_ , — сказала она, высвобождая чакру из тела, чтобы избавиться от проволоки и броситься на него. В то же время её буншин, пробравшийся на дерево, пока Сакура была в ловушке, спрыгнул, целясь кулаком в голову Какаши.

Кулаки обеих Сакур столкнулись с бревном, которое появилось с хлопком, как только они приблизились. Буншин-Сакура использовала инерцию своего удара, чтобы заставить себя сделать обратное сальто в воздухе. Опускаясь, она сделала выпад ногой в появившуюся под ней серебряную голову. Удар был заблокирован кунаем, который подтолкнул её ногу вверх, выбив её из равновесия и заставив упереться обеими руками в землю, прежде чем она снова встала на ноги, чтобы встретиться лицом к лицу с врагом.

Между тем, в тот момент, когда появилось бревно, земля под Сакурой превратилась в грязь.

— Дотон: Дорью Тайга… неплохо, Какаши, — пробормотала она, начиная погружаться в землю. Она метнула кунай с привязанной к нему проволокой в толстую ветку над собой и начала выкарабкиваться. — Как я погляжу, ещё и скопировано у Сандайме. Внгалую… — проворчала она, направляя чакру в руки, чтобы дать себе толчок.

Освободившись наконец от грязи, Сакура запрыгнула на ветку и осмотрелась. Она лишь успела увидеть, что её буншин сражается с Какаши или одним из его буншинов (она подозревала последнее), как на неё обрушился гигантский водяной дракон.

— Суитон: Суирьюдан но Дзюцу, — раздался довольный низкий голос с земли.

Ей удалось увернуться от дракона, но он тут же развернулся и направился к ней снизу.

— Ты была вся в грязи, Сакура-чан. Я подумал, что смогу помочь тебе с этим, — услышала она голос Какаши, прыгая на более высокие ветви, пытаясь увильнуть от водяного дракона.

В прыжке краем глаза она увидела, как оба их буншина одновременно исчезли: видимо, они одолели друг друга.

Сакура решила рискнуть. Она остановилась на своём пути ровно настолько, чтобы подманить ближе дракона, который устремился вверх к её ногам. Вытянув кулак перед собой, Сакура ударила дракона в морду, разбрызгивая повсюду воду. Этот удар пронёс её вниз по всей длине дракона, пока она не обнаружила, что риск окупился: её кулак пришёлся в ключицу Какаши, сбив того на землю, и она уселась на его груди, приставив кунай к его горлу.

Он поморщился.

— Хорошо, что ты убрала чакру из этого удара…

Она усмехнулась.

— Ну, я подумала, что ты попросил бы меня быть с тобой помягче, если бы я дала тебе время, поэтому я сделала тебе поблажку.

Он криво улыбнулся ей.

— В любом случае, ты сломала мне ключицу. Перевернуть тебя сейчас было бы слишком больно, так что, думаю, мне придётся признать своё поражение… — он сделал паузу. — Но это капитуляция с условием.

— И каково твоё условие? — Сакура подняла бровь.

Он одарил её коварной усмешкой, и внезапно Сакура заметила, в каком положении они находились. Она густо покраснела.

— Какаши… — её тон был предупреждающим.

— Сакура… — начал он низким голосом. — Мое условие капитуляции состоит в том, что ты…

У неё перехватило дыхание.

— Вылечишь мою ключицу, — сказал он более лёгким тоном, прищурив глаза в улыбке.

Она разочарованно вздохнула.

— Ты невозможен, — проворчала она, отпуская его руки и начиная слезать с него.

Её остановили лежавшие на бёдрах руки в перчатках. Они были тёплыми и шершавыми, и, поскольку её шорты задрались, когда она села на него, она чувствовала кончик каждого его пальца на своей коже. У неё вновь перехватило дыхание от этого ощущения, но именно взгляд его глаз послал пульсирующую волну желания по её телу.

— Я ещё не закончил, — заявил он. Его взгляд скользнул по её лицу, но не опустился ниже подбородка. — Моё условие капитуляции состоит в том, что ты вылечишь мою ключицу… с того места, где сейчас сидишь.

Её сердцебиение ускорилось.

— Какаши! — запротестовала она.

— Хм? — спросил он. — Я не собираюсь ничего делать, Сакура… Мне просто нравится вид, — именно тогда его взгляд скользнул мимо её подбородка вниз, туда, где её тело встречалось с его грудью.

Внутренняя Сакура таяла, и Сакура не отставала от неё. Жар в его глазах, в его голосе… уже только их было достаточно, чтобы завладеть её чувствами.

— Ты принимаешь мои условия?

Она посмотрела на него сверху вниз, заставляя себя закатить глаза и вести себя так, будто он вообще на неё не действует.

— Ладно, — сказала она. Вокруг её рук сформировалось зелёное свечение чакры, она держала их над его травмой и старалась не замечать того, что он не убирал ладоней с её бёдер.

— Ты вся мокрая, Сакура, — пробормотал Какаши.

— Чего?! — воскликнула она. _Как он мог знать?_

 _У него нюх лучше, чем у Кибы…_ — указала Внутренняя Сакура.

Сакура побледнела. _О, боги._

— Хотя он смыл большую часть грязи, — продолжал он, поворачивая голову, чтобы посмотреть на её ноги.

— А? — только и смогла выдавить Сакура.

— Хорошо, что твоя майка не белая, — сказал он, скользнув взглядом к её груди. По его лицу, однако, было видно, что он вовсе не считал, что это хорошо.

Именно тогда Сакура наконец поняла, что он говорит о том, что она пролетела сквозь водяного дракона: её волосы и одежда промокли. Она смущённо покачала головой, думая о грозе.

— Как так получается, что я всегда оказываюсь мокрой рядом с тобой?

Как только вопрос слетел с её губ, она поняла, как он прозвучал. _О, боги_ …

Он промолчал, но его пальцы крепче сжали её бедра, а глаза плотно закрылись. Через мгновение, по-прежнему с закрытыми глазами, он заговорил:

— Она почти вылечена?

— Гм, да, — тихо ответила Сакура. Она едва могла дышать. — Ещё одну-две минуты.

Он кивнул. Наконец он открыл глаза, но не сводил их с ветвей над головой.

Когда свечение её чакры наконец угасло, она откинулась назад.

— Готово, — сказала она почти шёпотом.

Когда он ничего не ответил, даже не взглянул на неё, она тихо позвала его по имени.

— Какаши? Ты в порядке?

— Да, да, в порядке, — пробормотал он, позволяя рукам соскользнуть с её бёдер. Почти сразу же ей стало не хватать их тепла. — Просто раньше у меня бывали идеи получше… — он невесело усмехнулся и ущипнул себя за переносицу. — Нам пора идти.

Он начал садиться, но Сакура не двигалась, поэтому его действие привело к тому, что она соскользнула к нему на колени. Он опёрся на руки и, глубоко вздохнув, посмотрел на скрытое листьями небо.

— Да, у меня определённо бывали идеи получше.

Сакура обнаружила, что её взгляд прикован к его сильной шее, к тому, как она открывалась ей… Даже с надетой на него маской она могла видеть каждый мускул, каждое сухожилие, могла видеть его кадык, когда он глотал. Ей захотелось сорвать покрывавшую его ткань и провести языком от только что зажившей ключицы к уху.

Она неосознанно сдвинулась.

Его руки мгновенно снова оказались на её бёдрах, и он поднял голову, встречаясь с ней взглядом.

— Не делай так, — сказал он низким напряжённым голосом.

— Как? — спросила она, прекрасно понимая, что он имел в виду. Она чувствовала, как внутри нарастает жар. Это было как наркотик.

Он вздохнул, снова откинув голову.

— Неважно. Давай просто пойдём.

Сакура не двигалась. Его пальцы напряглись.

— Сакура, ты должна встать, — он попытался приказать ей, но в его словах было мало принуждения. — Сакура… Я не могу… больше…

Именно тогда она почувствовала, как он всколыхнулся между её ног, и не смогла сдержать резкого вздоха. Он крепче сжал её бёдра, и она увидела, как он стиснул зубы.

Ей хотелось увидеть его лицо.

Она подняла руки к краю его маски. Когда она стянула её, он поднял голову. Он стал твёрже, когда она прикоснулась к нему, и ещё твёрже, когда он посмотрел на неё. Но в то время как его глаза были полны желания, они также были полны вопросов… и чего-то, что заставляло её чувствовать себя слабой.

— Сакура, — сказал он, обхватив её лицо ладонью. — Ты понимаешь, что делаешь?

Она изучала его лицо, его рот, его глубокие, глубокие серые глаза, и внезапно её грудь переполнило… область вокруг её сердца, ведущая к горлу, казалось, вот-вот разорвётся, если она не прижмёт его как можно ближе, если он не обнимет её. Казалось, единственное, что могло удержать её, могло спасти, — это его объятие.

У неё защипало глаза… от боли, от желания, от страха, от счастья, от…

Её грудь переполняло, и она знала ответ на его вопрос.

— Да.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод фанфика "Better Man" автора kakashisgf

Какаши должен был это предвидеть. Он _знал_ , что должен был это предвидеть. Но в ту долю секунды, как он увидел Сакуру, пробивающуюся сквозь его дзюцу… её кулак прореза́л ей путь через воду, и к её решительному лицу прилипали пряди мокрых волос, когда она летела к нему со скоростью, которой он не ожидал… В ту долю секунды он подумал, что она была самым прекрасным, что он когда-либо видел. И когда она приземлилась на него, разведя бёдра над его грудью, когда торжествующе склонилась над ним, капая водой на его маску, она так необычайно сияла, что он едва чувствовал боль в кости, которую она сломала… 

Он должен был это предвидеть, но в тот момент он не хотел её отпускать: он хотел лежать под ней, пока она исцеляла его, и притворяться… лишь ненадолго… что она принадлежит ему, что он может держать это великолепие в своих ладонях, в своих руках. По его венам струился адреналин, тяжесть её тела затуманивала его рассудок, и вот, он придумал способ удержать её.

Он должен был предвидеть, что всё закончится именно так.

Он не мог удержаться, чтобы не скользнуть взглядом по её телу, когда она сидела над ним, и хотя он не собирался дразнить её как обычно — не тогда, когда она была там, где была, и выглядела так, как выглядела, — слова всё равно выскользнули из его рта.

Но всё было нормально, ему удавалось сводить всё к… поддразниванию.

…До тех пор, пока Сакура невинно не задалась вслух вопросом, почему она всегда оказывается мокрой рядом с ним, и он, наконец, полностью осознал, насколько плохой идеей были его условия капитуляции. Он должен был позволить ей встать и исцелить его обычным образом, но он не сделал этого, и потому теперь держал её за бёдра, пока она сидела на его коленях и медленно стягивала с него маску.

То, что он не мог полностью контролировать свои действия, было относительно новым для него опытом, и это был второй раз за много дней, когда он сдался. Он надеялся, что всё не зайдёт так далеко, надеялся, что сумеет завоевать её прежде, чем они дойдут до этого.

Но, видимо, он слишком переоценивал себя.

В последней отчаянной попытке остановить то, что начинало казаться неизбежным, он положил руку на её щёку и спросил, понимает ли она, что делает.

Множество эмоций, которые боролись в её глазах, пока она изучала его, заставляли его нервничать как никогда прежде: он боялся, что она скажет «нет»… и в равной степени боялся, что она скажет «да». 

Он точно понял, в какой момент она приняла решение… Её глаза заблестели от сдерживаемых слёз, и хотя она даже не пошевелила рукой, он почти видел, что ей хотелось поднести ту к своей груди от читаемых на её лице противоречий.

Но именно от её взгляда у него едва не перехватило дыхание. Да, в её взгляде всё ещё было вожделение, но в нём была и уязвимость, которая говорила ему, что она наконец-то _видела_ его… не как бывшего учителя, не как друга, не как просто привлекательного мужчину. Она видела его таким, каким он был, и её реакция на увиденное была не такой, какой она от себя ожидала.

Когда она в конце концов сказала «да», он искал в её глазах хоть какой-то признак того, что она это не серьёзно, но в то время как он нашёл в этих зелёных глазах страх, он не нашёл в них сомнения, и это было выше его сил.

Поддерживая зрительный контакт, он осторожно притянул её голову к себе, пока она не оказалась так близко, что он мог чувствовать тепло её лица своим, хотя она и не касалась его. Но он всё ещё колебался, его губы зависли над её губами. Это было не похоже на то, что было у дерева под дождём. Это было не просто сексуальное желание с её стороны, не просто влияние момента, и это в некоторой степени пугало его. Он пережил пытки, пережил войны, пережил _смерть_ , но это… это чертовски напугало его. Именно этого он и хотел… уже очень давно… но это также означало: что бы ни случилось дальше, их эмоции будут обнажены, беспомощны и беззащитны.

Он понимал уязвимость в её взгляде: он был уверен, что в его глазах она видела то же самое.

Последний раз вопросительно посмотрев в её лицо, он позволил своей руке скользнуть от её щеки к влажным волосам на затылке и тронул её губы своими в первом, неуверенном касании поцелуя, а затем наклонил голову и полностью захватил её рот.

Поцелуй был глубоким, но неторопливым, и, положив руку ей на спину, Какаши прижимал её тело к своей груди, чувствуя холод её высыхающей рубашки, прежде чем та нагрелась от растущего между ними жара.

Разница с их последними двумя встречами была поразительной.

Хотя Сакура и раньше чувствовала от него нечто большее, чем просто вожделение, эмоции, которые она испытала в тот момент колебания, те долгие секунды, когда Какаши замер на расстоянии вдоха от её губ, желая убедиться, что она уверена, заставили её собственные чувства едва ли не мучительно обостриться, и когда их губы наконец встретились, поцелуй был таким нежным, что она испугалась, что её грудь действительно взорвётся.

Но потом он прижал её к себе, и она обвила руками его шею, почему-то вновь почувствовав себя в безопасности, как и всегда рядом с ним.

Для неё было непостижимо, как она могла чувствовать себя в безопасности, когда всего несколько мгновений назад ей было так страшно и когда они делали то, что делали, но это было так. И она чувствовала даже больше этого… чем дольше она была в его объятиях, а его губы и руки прикасались к ней со смесью заботы, желания и чего-то похожего на благоговение, тем больше противоречивая путаница чувств, угрожавших разорвать её на куски, сливалась в одну эмоцию: счастье.

Счастье…

Она понимала, что это странно, но от счастья у неё чуть не закружилась голова, настолько, что она не могла удержаться от улыбки в его губы во время поцелуя, настолько, что ей хотелось смеяться.

Но затем язык Какаши вошёл в её рот, и руки на бёдрах толкнули её вниз на его твёрдую длину, разжигая внутри неё пламя желания, которое успокоило головокружение и заставило её застонать в его рот. В ответ она обвела его язык своим и скользнула по мужчине бёдрами, чувствуя, как он становится твёрже с каждым движением её скрытого тканью центра по его эрекции.

С гортанным одобрительным звуком он втянул её нижнюю губу в свой рот и провёл руками по её ягодицам, сжимая верхнюю часть бёдер и побуждая её раздвинуть ноги шире.

Пока он направлял её движения, Сакура оторвалась от его рта и стала целовать его вдоль покрытой щетиной линии подбородка, и вскоре обнаружила, что ему _очень_ нравится, когда она почти грубо кусает его, а затем посасывает его шею, потому что его пальцы крепче сжали её бёдра, и она услышала, как у него перехватило дыхание.

— Мм… Сакура, — сказал он низким хриплым голосом, притянув её бёдра к себе. — Сакура… хочешь отправиться в мою квартиру?

Он поднял голову, чтобы втянуть её в еще один горячий поцелуй, всё это время прижимая её сильнее и потирая её клитор о член через одежду, пока она не подумала, что может кончить от одного только такого трения. Когда он наконец освободил её рот, чтобы провести языком по краю её уха, она едва смогла успокоить дыхание, чтобы сказать «да».

Этого было достаточно. У Сакуры не было времени, чтобы зафиксировать ручную печать, которую он сформировал, прежде чем они оказались в его спальне с типичным хлопком Шуншин но Дзюцу. Он стоял, держа её в своих объятиях, и просто целовал её в течение долгого момента, её ноги обвивали его талию.

Переместившись, наконец, с ней к кровати и опустив её на матрас, он прервал поцелуй и замер, нависая над ней.

— Ты такая красивая, — прошептал он, окидывая взглядом лежащую под ним девушку.

Он смотрел на неё так же, как тогда, в смотровой, так, как только _он_ смотрел на неё, и от этого её сердце трепетало, а внутренности сжимались от желания.

— Какаши… — тихо сказала она, её голос был полон вожделения, с малым намёком на прошлое головокружение.

Уголки её губ приподнялись в лёгкой улыбке, когда она подняла руки к его талии и потянула за безрукавку, притягивая его к себе. Он подчинился, прижавшись своей эрекцией к её промежности, когда их тела соприкоснулись, и позволил руке скользнуть вверх по её боку, чтобы обхватить одну из грудей. Он провёл большим пальцем по затвердевшему соску, одновременно резко толкнувшись к ней бёдрами, и Сакура ахнула от двойственных ощущений — она откинула голову на одеяло, неосознанно скользнув пальцами за пояс его штанов.

Затем он поцеловал её, не прекращая раскачиваться, с каждым движением нажимая головкой члена на её клитор. Потребность находиться внутри неё становилась всё острее. Он переместил ладонь с груди под её рубашку и провёл ею по обнажённой коже, пока не наткнулся на бинты.

С тихим разочарованным рычанием он откинулся на колени, чувствуя, как его эрекция неприятно прижимается к штанам, и начал стягивать с неё рубашку. Она подняла руки, позволяя ему это. Быстро отбросив предмет одежды в какой-то тёмный угол своей комнаты, он с минуту смотрел на скрывавшие её тонкие полоски ткани, а затем положил руку на матрас рядом с её головой и, проводя языком по шее, другой рукой скользнул ей за спину, чтобы развязать закрепляющий бинты узел.

Делая это, он услышал её тихий стон и почувствовал, как её пальцы скользнули под его безрукавку. Зная, чего она хочет, он прекратил попытки обнажить её грудь и, сев, ухватился за края своей майки.

У Сакуры пересохло во рту, когда она увидела, как напряглись его мышцы, когда он потянул тёмно-синюю ткань вверх — на пресс, на грудь и, наконец, на голову, — а затем бросил ту на пол. Она бы посмеялась над тем, что от этого его волосы каким-то образом стали ещё более растрёпанными, но была слишком загипнотизирована его телом: льющийся из окна солнечный свет освещал каждую выпуклость, каждую впадинку.

Её взгляд переместился с серебряной копны на его голове к глазам цвета угля, наблюдавшим за тем, как она изучала его, с тлеющим в глубине жаром. Вожделение, которое она увидела в них, заставило её покраснеть, и она смущённо опустила глаза, только чтобы обнаружить, что смотрит на его губы… затем на его грудь… потом на пресс… а потом на край его штанов, которые так низко сидели на бёдрах, что она видела маленький клок белых волос, выглядывавших из-за пояса. Её румянец вспыхнул ярче, но она всё же позволила себе опустить глаза ниже.

Увидев упиравшееся в штаны доказательство его возбуждения, она перестала дышать. Она почувствовала, как её соски мгновенно напряглись, а нижнее бельё увлажнилось, и она не могла не представить, как он выглядит без этой мешавшей ткани, и что он почувствует, когда войдёт в неё.

— Какаши… я… — начала она хриплым от желания голосом. _Я тоже хочу тебя._

Голод в её глазах, смотрящих на его эрекцию, почти погубил его, а потом то, как отчаянно она произнесла его имя, погубило окончательно.

— Чёрт, Сакура, — простонал он, наклонив голову, чтобы поцеловать её с собственным отчаянием, и скользнул рукой в её шорты, под трусики, пока не добрался до желаемого. Он провёл пальцами по её промежности, находя в её скользкости подтверждение того, что он возбуждал её так же сильно, как и она его.

Он почувствовал, как её руки скользнули вверх по его бокам и обхватили спину, ногтями впиваясь в лопатки, когда он начал потирать быстрее, позволяя двум пальцам погружаться внутрь с каждым движением вниз. Она стонала ему в рот, но он хотел услышать её крик, когда она кончит. Оторвав свои губы от её, он начал посасывать нежную кожу её шеи, пока она не начала тяжело дышать у его уха, тихонько всхлипывая от удовольствия… а потом — снова его имя, хриплое, пропитанное желанием и такое сексуальное, что он изо всех сил старался не кончить сам.

— Сакура, ты сводишь меня с ума… — низко пробормотал он в её шею. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты кончила. Мне нужно—

Его голос резко оборвался, когда он почувствовал, как её стенки сжались вокруг его пальцев, и услышал вскрик, когда её настиг оргазм.

Тяжело дыша, он поднял голову, чтобы видеть её лицо, когда она кончила, и в свете позднего утра она была ещё красивее, чем прошлой ночью.

— Сакура…

Он открыла глаза, и, хотя она продолжала пульсировать вокруг его пальцев, её сердце ёкнуло при виде выражения его лица. Оно было нежным, жаждущим и… любящим. Он не говорил этого, но она видела, что он любит её. И ей захотелось плакать.

Вместо этого она потянулась к нему, притянула его лицо к своему и крепко поцеловала.

Она была в ужасе… от того, что он чувствовал, от того, что _она_ чувствовала, от того, что она собиралась просить его сделать. Но она знала, что хочет этого… правильно ли, неправильно… в тот момент это не имело для неё никакого значения.

— Какаши… займись со мной любовью, — почти прошептала она ему в губы, её сердце бешено колотилось.

Когда Какаши услышал, как её тихий голос произносил эти слова, он застонал, и вся кровь, которая ещё не успела направиться к низу, устремилась туда во вспышке жара.

Обуреваемый чувствами к лежащей под ним женщине, он вынул из неё пальцы и обхватил руками её затылок. Опершись на локти по обе стороны её лица, большей частью своего веса он прижал её тело к матрасу, наклонил её голову назад и поцеловал всем своим существом.

Если Сакура и думала, что любой из его предыдущих поцелуев был наполнен эмоциями, то по сравнению с этим они не значили ничего. Она чувствовала, будто с каждым движением языка, каждым укусом зубов, каждым движением губ он вливал в неё нечто своё, и от того, как он накрыл её своим сильным телом, она чувствовала себя согретой, защищённой и невероятно возбуждённой.

Когда он больше не мог сдерживаться, он оторвался от неё и откинулся на колени, его руки прошлись по её всё ещё прикрытой груди, обводя соски кончиками указательных пальцев, затем скользнули мимо изгибов талии, зацепившись пальцами за пояс её шорт. Приспустив их с её бедер, он наклонил голову, чтобы покрыть поцелуями каждый сантиметр её обнажённой кожи, пока не добрался до первых розовых завитков.

Оттуда он поднял голову и небольшой кривой улыбкой побудил её приподнять бёдра, затем стянул с неё шорты и трусики и встал у края кровати, держа руки у пояса своих штанов.

Сакура приподнялась на локтях, чтобы посмотреть на стоящего у кровати Какаши, и обнаружила, что он смотрит на неё, явно наслаждаясь видом её почти обнажённого тела. Её собственные глаза оценивающе скользнули по его мускулистому торсу туда, где его пальцы дразнили её, скользя поверх штанов, не стягивая. Вместо этого он обхватил свою очень заметную эрекцию через ткань и несколько раз сильно провёл рукой по всей длине. Сакура покраснела от этого зрелища, и внизу её живота разлился восхитительный жар, но она сумела сосредоточиться достаточно, чтобы одной рукой потянуться за спину и развязать узел своих бинтов. Когда полоски ткани упали, обнажив её грудь, она была вознаграждена потемневшим взглядом и сжатием кулака вокруг члена.

Видя, как она стягивает с себя перевязь и остаётся полностью обнажённой на его кровати, Какаши стал твёрже, чем думал, что когда-либо был. Он отпустил член, чтобы сбросить штаны, забрался обратно на матрас, медленно развёл ладонями её колени, открывая своему взгляду её розовые кудри и почти сочащуюся вагину. Он стал невероятно твёрдым, зная, что она была готова принять его, и не мог удержаться от того, чтобы попробовать её разок, прежде чем полностью лечь на неё и накрыть её рот своим.

Сакура была потрясена и абсолютно возбуждена движением его языка вверх по её промежности к клитору, но едва она успела осознать это ощущение, как тот же самый язык скользнул между её губ, переплетаясь с её языком. Все нервы горели от желания, она легко поддалась поцелую и со стоном зарылась пальцами в его волосы, бессознательно приподняв ногу, чтобы прижаться своим тазом к его.

Когда от этого движения головка его члена толкнулась в её промежность, Какаши зарычал ей в рот и, скользнув рукой вниз, схватил её за зад и поднял её бёдра выше, потираясь о неё — её соки позволяли ему легко скользить между половыми губами, вверх и вниз по клитору.

— Сакура… ты такая влажная, — простонал он и ускорил темп. — Я не могу… — он поцеловал её, грубо притянув к себе нижнюю часть её тела. — Я должен… — его голос был тёмным и неровным, и резко прижавшись своими губами к её, одним быстрым движением глубоко вогнал в неё член.

Её голова мгновенно откинулась назад, и, оторвавшись от его рта, Сакура вскрикнула от удовольствия, её руки потянули его за волосы.

С его собственных губ сорвалось шипение, когда он, наконец, почувствовал вокруг себя её жар, но он остановился лишь на мгновение, прежде чем его сдерживаемое желание заставило его выйти и погрузиться обратно, его пальцы впились в мягкую плоть, когда он быстро нашёл ритм.

Сакура упёрлась другой ногой в матрас и начала двигаться вместе с ним, приподняв его голову, чтобы втянуть в глубокий поцелуй.

— Какаши… — задыхаясь, прошептала она ему в губы, спуская руку с его затылка на плечи. — Ещё…

Она даже не знала, о чём просит, но он будто каким-то образом понял, потому что внезапно, не замедляя движений, оторвался от её груди и опустился на пятки. Она видела, как он смотрит на неё, видела страсть и желание в его глазах, пока он продолжал толкаться в неё, и уже только это заставило её вагинальные мышцы сжаться от желания, но затем он положил руки под её зад и, привстав на колени, дёрнул её бедра с кровати к своим, практически пронзая её твёрдой длиной, и она подумала, что может потерять сознание.

— О, боги, — выдохнула она, крепко зажмурив глаза, пока он продолжал входить в неё. — О, боги… Какаши…

Она была так чертовски красива.

Она закинула руки за голову и крепко вцепилась в одеяло, используя кровать, чтобы встречать его толчки. Её груди подпрыгивали каждый раз, когда он врезался в неё, и ощущение её стенок, трепещущих вокруг него, заставляло его беспокоиться, что он не продержится долго. Он хотел этого слишком давно…

Всё ещё входя в неё, он провёл рукой от одного её бедра по тазовой косточке и по животу, пока его большой палец не коснулся влажных кудрей. Она напряглась, затаив дыхание, но он не прикасался к ней там, где, как он знал, ей хотелось, предпочитая вместо этого чувствовать, как она становится всё влажнее, и слышать, как её дыхание становится всё более нуждающимся, когда он попеременно проводил большим пальцем по коже прямо над клитором и вырисовывал рядом круги в завитках.

— Какаши… — сказала она почти всхлипывая, нетерпеливо толкаясь к нему бёдрами.

— Что, Сакура? — спросил он хриплым от собственного желания голосом.

Она не ответила, лишь настойчиво качнула бёдрами. Он позволил своему большому пальцу приблизиться к клитору и почувствовал вокруг себя её пульс.

— Чего ты хочешь, Сакура? — низко пробормотал он.

— Какаши… — почти умоляла она, нахмурив брови и вцепившись руками в одеяло.

— Ты этого хочешь? — он прижал большой палец к её клитору, и реакция была мгновенной… она громко ахнула, и одна рука взлетела, хватая одеяло сбоку, в то время как его почти болезненно обхватили её внутренние стенки.

— Да-а-а… — простонала она, пока он вычерчивал большим пальцем маленькие круги. Теперь она была мокрой, её соки покрывали его член и капали на кровать, когда он входил в неё.

— Ты кончишь от этого, Сакура? — спросил он почти страдальческим тоном, мучая себя так же сильно, как и её… Он хотел отпустить себя, претворить в реальность то, что так много раз представлял… но она должна была кончить первой.

Сакура едва могла думать. Он сводил её с ума, наполняя так глубоко, дразня большим пальцем. Она была очень близка…

— Сакура, посмотри на меня, — велел он.

Снова раздался этот его повелительный голос. Не в силах сопротивляться, Сакура открыла глаза и почти кончила при виде его крепкого тела, погружающегося в неё. Его пресс и мышцы шеи были напряжены, и она видела, что он тоже был близко. Её взгляд упал туда, где его рука встречалась с её телом, и зрелище заворожило её… его длинные пальцы скользили по её животу, а большой палец медленно двигался там, где его белые волосы встречались с её розовыми при каждом толчке бёдер. Она была загипнотизирована.

— Ты кончишь от этого? — хрипло повторил он, и ей оставалось только прошептать «да».

Он застонал.

— Если ты кончишь, я тоже кончу… — предупредил он, по-прежнему держа её за бедро и набирая скорость.

При мысли о том, что он кончит одновременно с ней, её влагалище сильно запульсировало, и она знала, что он это чувствует, потому что его большой палец начал давить сильнее, кружить быстрее, и его бёдра вбивались в неё так, что он почти задевал шейку матки каждый раз, когда входил.

Она задыхалась.

— Какаши… Я сейчас…

— Чёрт… — процедил он сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Сделай это… Давай, Сакура…

Его голос стал её погибелью. Она вскрикнула, когда её пронзил оргазм, тело сжалось на его твёрдом члене, стараясь выжать его досуха, пытаясь удержать его внутри себя, и удовольствие от его большого пальца было таким сильным, что она почти не могла его выдержать. Этот оргазм был намного _сильнее_ , чем те, что она испытывала только от его пальцев… он был таким большим, растягивал её так широко, погружался в неё так глубоко…

Пока она была ещё в середине оргазма, он убрал большой палец с её клитора, толкнул её вниз на кровать и стал целовать её, в то время как его ритм начал сбиваться.

— Сакура… — он прерывисто застонал у её рта, затем резко вдохнул и уронил голову ей на плечо.

Она услышала низкий стон возле своего уха, когда он вышел из неё, и почувствовала несколько струй теплой жидкости на животе. Она с удивлением поняла: от того, что она знала, что он кончает, и чувствовала, как его сперма попадает ей на живот, её оргазм длился чуть дольше, чем обычно.

Когда она наконец смогла успокоить дыхание, то обнаружила, что он переместил бо́льшую часть своего веса на сторону, положив одну руку ей на талию, а другую — за голову, и в настоящий момент нежно целовал её ключицу.

Должно быть, он почувствовал на себе её взгляд, потому что улыбнулся в изгиб её шеи и уткнулся в неё носом, прежде чем коснуться губами её губ в ленивом, сытом поцелуе, слегка сжав рукой её талию.

Отстранившись и в последний раз чмокнув её в уголок рта, он сказал:

— Принесу что-нибудь, чтобы тебя вытереть.

Словно во сне, Сакура смотрела, как он встает с кровати, совершенно голый, и идет в ванную. Это было невероятно, учитывая, что он уже дважды доводил её до оргазма, но при виде сильных мышц его спины, подтянутой задницы и мускулистых бёдер в ней зашевелилось желание, и когда он вернулся, держа полотенце для рук, у неё пересохло во рту, ведь она действительно впервые увидела его целиком.

Даже такой вялый, как сейчас, он был великолепен, и её тело пылало при мысли о том, что он только что был внутри неё.

Он, казалось, не обращал внимания на то, как она смотрела на него, когда опустился на колени на кровати и начал вытирать с неё следы своего оргазма.

— Какаши? — прошептала она.

Он поднял голову, не стянутые волосы упали на левый глаз. Он одарил её мягкой улыбкой, от которой она покраснела, и в то же время у неё в горле образовался комок.

— Хм?

— Можешь… ляжешь со мной? — спросила она нерешительно, внезапно с трудом сдерживая дрожь в голосе.

Он понял, что она начинает чувствовать себя подавленной произошедшим, поэтому провёл полотенцем по её животу в последний раз, прежде чем бросить то на пол и подползти, ложась на бок рядом с ней.

Она тут же прижалась к нему, и он поднял руку, чтобы она могла лечь на неё как на импровизированную подушку, затем натянул на них одеяло, обхватил её за талию другой рукой и прижал к груди.

Когда он ощутил, как задрожали её плечи, и на его руку упали первые капли её горячих слёз, его сердце болезненно сжалось, и он почувствовал острое чувство вины за то, что позволил этому случиться, от чего его собственное горло сдавило.

С трудом сглотнув, он прижался подбородком к её макушке и крепко обнял, слушая, как она плачет.

Он действительно должен был это предвидеть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора: Не занимайтесь незащищенным сексом, как бы я или другие об этом ни писали. Это всё истории. А дети и ЗППП - это реальная жизнь.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод фанфика "Better Man" автора kakashisgf

Когда у неё, наконец, не осталось слёз, Сакура осознала, что была обнажена и что её обвивали столь же обнажённые сильные руки Какаши под одеялом на его кровати, но у неё не было сил покинуть его объятия… на самом деле, не было сил бороться с собой, чтобы сделать это.

Она знала, что должна… непременно должна… но просто не могла заставить себя встать. Её сердце и разум были разбиты вдребезги, и, к лучшему или к худшему, казалось, он был единственным, что удерживало её от того, чтобы развеяться по ветру.

— Я так устала, — вздохнула она ему в грудь, прошлась ладонью по его талии и перекинула руку через его бок, обнимая.

В ответ он притянул её ближе и поцеловал в макушку.

— Спи, — прошептал он ей в волосы. — Я рядом.

Тихий звук его глубокого голоса успокаивал, и Сакура неосознанно просунула ногу между его ног и прильнула к его теплу, изнурённо проваливаясь в сон.

Рука Какаши давно потеряла чувствительность, но он решил, что заслужил это. От того, как сотрясались от рыданий её плечи, когда он прижимал её к себе, его чуть не разорвало его на части.

Лишь богам известно, как трудно было пережить первый раз, когда он поддерживал её, сломленную… и тогда он не был влюблён в неё, они не лежали голыми в его постели, и причиной её слёз был не он.

Он стиснул зубы. Что он за человек, если доводит женщину до слёз, а потом утешает? Может, он и в самом деле ничем не лучше своего блуждающего бывшего ученика… Он не мог простить Саске, что тот снова бросил Сакуру после того, как проблема с клонами была решена, потому что знал, как сильно это ранило её, даже если она этого не показывала. И вот за последние два месяца он сам причинил ей больше боли, чем Саске с того вечера четыре года назад… И сделал это дважды.

Как он мог это допустить? Не имело значения, насколько хорошо она чувствовала себя рядом с ним, или как сильно он хотел её, или как сильно — он видел — она тоже хотела его… он не должен был этого допустить. Всё шло не так, как он хотел. Не так, как он планировал для них двоих.

Он вздохнул, но потихоньку, чтобы не разбудить женщину в своих объятиях.

Ничто из этого не говорило о том, что он не знал, что это _могло_ произойти.

Какаши не был идиотом: он знал, что первое препятствие, которое ему придётся преодолеть в отношениях с Сакурой, — это заставить её увидеть в нём _мужчину_ , и он знал, что есть хороший шанс, что ему это удастся… Он прекрасно понимал, что большинство его взаимодействий с нею больше походило на флирт, чем на что-либо другое… и так было уже долгое время. Он также знал, что может быть очень обаятельным, когда захочет. И он понимал, что, несмотря на то, что за последние восемнадцать лет были периоды, когда они виделись не очень часто, он знает её лучше, чем большинство людей, возможно, лучше, чем кто-либо, кроме Наруто и Ино.

Чтобы преодолеть первое препятствие, ему не нужно было целоваться с ней в смотровой или ублажать её пальцами у дерева.

Ему определённо не нужно было заниматься с ней любовью.

И он это знал. Но он также знал — был шанс, что нечто подобное произойдёт, если ему удастся изменить её отношение к нему. Они уже были близки: если бы она почувствовала влечение к нему и возникла бы подходящая ситуация, конечно, шанс был… Просто он думал, что сможет справиться с этим, не даст этому случиться: он не ожидал, что его знаменитая сила воли выберет именно этот момент, чтобы покинуть его. Он не ожидал, что его желание будет настолько всепоглощающим, что он не сможет удержать голову на плечах, когда Сакура начнёт проявлять признаки интереса.

Как минимум, он полагал, что усвоит урок после того, как увидел её такой потерянной, такой страдающей в тот день, когда сдался в больнице.

Но в конечном счёте он оказался эгоистичным и слабым, и теперь не знал, что делать. Это будет _нелегко_ , но было бы намного _легче_ , если бы он просто смог контролировать себя…

Он посмотрел на её спящее лицо. Губы всё ещё были припухшими от поцелуев, и он возненавидел себя за то, что при виде этого испытал желание, даже когда на её щеках были следы высохших слёз. Это было просто ещё одно напоминание о том, что да, он получил её… но какой ценой? Как бы восхитительно это ни было, но что такое один раз, если это означает, что он же и единственный?

***

Какаши мысленно надирал себе задницу уже почти два часа, когда Сакура наконец проснулась. Она неохотно убрала руку с его талии и стёрла с глаз кристаллики соли — остатки слёз.

Она не хотела их открывать.

Несмотря на то, что она чувствовала его тело и объятия, чувствовала его запах с каждым вдохом, Сакура подумала, что если будет просто держать глаза закрытыми, возможно, она могла бы притвориться, что всё это сон… хороший, но тем не менее сон.

Она не хотела смиряться с тем, что сделала, как и не хотела выяснять, почему какая-то часть её никогда не была так счастлива, как в этот момент, даже перед лицом всей вины и эмоционального смятения. Это было неправильно.

Она почувствовала, как у неё снова защипало глаза. Она занималась сексом с кем-то, кто не был её мужем.

Она занималась сексом с _Какаши_.

Она не могла в это поверить, но это был не сон, как бы ей этого ни хотелось.

У неё сдавило горло. Ей нужно было встать и пойти домой.

Домой.

Сердце Сакуры замерло. Сегодня домой возвращалась Сарада.

— Какаши, который час? — спросила она, поднимая голову с его руки и переворачиваясь в поисках часов. — Миссия Сарады должна была занять всего один день… она может вернуться в любое время. Мне нужно уйти… Мне нельзя здесь быть. Мне нельзя здесь быть, когда она вернётся домой… И почему, чёрт возьми, у тебя нет часов?!

Она была близка к истерике, когда почувствовала его руку на своём животе. От этого, даже в разгар нарастающей паники, внутри неё закружилось знакомое тепло, которое лишь усилилось, когда он нежно притянул её к себе и поцеловал в плечо.

— Сакура, всё хорошо. Сейчас только примерно десять минут первого, — тихо сказал он.

Сакура нахмурилась. Она ненавидела то, как её тело реагировало на его прикосновения, ненавидела то, как её сердце успокаивалось при звуке его голоса.

…И вообще, откуда он знал, сколько времени? Она опять оглядела комнату. Часов она нигде не увидела…

Какаши прервал её поиски лёгким пожатием руки.

— У меня очень развитое чувство времени, — объяснил он так, будто это должно было быть очевидно.

— Чушь собачья, — машинально ответила она.

Он усмехнулся.

— Конечно, я не всегда обращаю на него внимание…

— Ненавижу тебя, — проворчала она, стягивая одеяло. Его рука соскользнула с её талии, когда она выбралась из постели.

С некоторым трудом она нашла всю свою одежду и стала одеваться. Начав обматывать бинты вокруг груди, она почувствовала на себе его взгляд. Повернувшись, чтобы посмотреть на него, она обнаружила, что он приподнялся на локте, наблюдая за ней взглядом, который заставил её покраснеть. Одеяло сползло до бёдер, обнажая торс, и его волосы были чрезвычайно растрёпаны даже для него: пряди вперемешку торчали на макушке и падали на глаза.

Она нахмурилась и покраснела ещё сильнее. Ну вот почему он такой?..

 _Привлекательный? Сексуальный? Горячий?_ — предположила Внутренняя Сакура с порочной ухмылкой.

 _Я хотела сказать «раздражающий»_ , — поправила Сакура.

Внутренняя Сакура была невозмутима. _Ты хотела сказать, раздражающе сексуальный_ …

 _Это да_ , — не задумываясь согласилась Сакура. — _Проклятье_ …

— Нужна помощь? — спросил Какаши с лёгким намёком на поддразнивание в голосе.

При этих словах Сакура поняла, что перестала наматывать бинты и вместо этого пялилась на его пресс. Смутившись, она стиснула зубы и прищурилась.

— Справлюсь, — отрезала она. — Тебе бы одеться.

Щёки всё ещё пылали, она повернулась к нему спиной и закончила обматывать грудь, затем натянула рубашку. Когда она снова повернулась к нему, он уже встал с кровати и натянул штаны… но не безрукавку. Она нахмурилась.

— Ты невозможен, — фыркнула она.

Он только весело ухмыльнулся.

— Знаю.

Она потянулась за своим оружием, и выражение его лица стало серьёзным.

— Сакура… нам надо поговорить, — сказал он.

Она даже не взглянула на него.

— Я не могу. Я должна идти, — она пристегнула подсумок к ноге и проверила, не забыла ли чего.

— Знаю, — сказал он. — Я не имею в виду сейчас. Но нам надо поговорить.

Она вздохнула и подняла на него глаза, потом снова вздохнула.

— Знаю, — тихо ответила она.

— Ты завтра работаешь?

На её лице отразилось отчаянное желание избежать разговора, но она всё равно ответила:

— Да, у меня дневная смена.

Он кивнул.

— Тогда я принесу тебе обед.

Сакура закрыла глаза и ущипнула себя за переносицу.

— Тебе не обязательно это делать.

— Я не против.

Она ненавидела то, как её сердце потеплело от его слов.

— Ладно. Тогда увидимся завтра.

Она попыталась пройти мимо него к двери спальни, но он остановил её, положив руку ей на плечо.

— Сакура…

Её горло сжалось. Она отказывалась поднимать на него взгляд.

— Сакура… посмотри на меня, — сказал он мягким голосом.

Она судорожно сглотнула. Почему она никогда не могла проигнорировать этот приказ? Её глаза против воли устремились на него.

Выражение лица Какаши было мягким и заботливым, и ей пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы не разрыдаться.

— Что? — с трудом выдавила она.

— Всё будет хорошо, — его тёмно-серые глаза смотрели так уверенно, что она почти поверила ему.

Она снова попыталась проглотить комок в горле и посмотрела на стену.

— Нет, не будет.

Он притянул её к себе, прижал к груди и положил подбородок ей на макушку. Она ненавидела себя за то, что крепко обняла его за талию. Её глаза начали слезиться.

— Да, — сказал он. — Будет.

Ей нужно было уйти, пока она снова не расплакалась. Вырвавшись, она выбежала из квартиры, не оглядываясь.

***

Когда Сакура добралась до дома, она обнаружила, что Сарада ещё не вернулась. Невероятно благодарная за это, она направилась прямиком в душ. Ей необходим был белый шум льющейся воды, чтобы притупить разум, необходимы были горячие капли, чтобы смыть последние сутки.

Она проигнорировала щемящую боль в сердце при мысли о том, чтобы очиститься от Какаши, будто ничего не случилось. Она всё ещё чувствовала его запах на своей коже, на своей одежде, и это заставляло её думать обо всех нежных моментах, которые они разделили этим утром, обо всех разах, когда чувствовала, что он действительно, по-настоящему любит её.

Она расстроенно покачала головой и включила душ. Она должна была это сделать… забыть, что спала с Какаши. Завтра они поговорят, а потом никогда больше не будут упоминать об этом.

И определённо никогда больше не будут этого _делать_.

***

Сакура готовила ужин, когда Сарада наконец вернулась со своей миссии.

— Привет, мам! — крикнула темноволосая девочка, бросая рюкзак в коридоре.

— Привет, милая, — ответила Сакура. — Не оставляй его там… убери в свою комнату, как положено.

Дочь нахмурилась, потом испустила недовольный вздох и взяла рюкзак.

— Ла-а-адно.

Через несколько минут Сакура услышала шум душа и вздохнула. Она была идиоткой: от того, что она делала в последнее время, пострадал бы не только Саске… она также подвергала риску чувства дочери. Может, у Сарады и были не самые лучшие отношения с отцом, но они работали над этим.

Внутренняя Сакура закатила глаза. _Когда он дома… что бывает не так уж часто._

Сакура снова вздохнула. _Сарада любит его. Она будет подавлена, если я сделаю что-то, из-за чего он не захочет возвращаться домой._

 _Значит, ты не можешь быть счастлива, потому что Саске покинет свою дочь… ещё сильнее, чем уже это сделал… если ты причинишь ему боль?_ — Внутренняя Сакура была раздражена.

_Во-первых, я счастлива. У меня есть любящий муж—_

_Которого никогда нет рядом…_

Сакура проигнорировала своё внутреннее «я». _У меня есть любящий муж и замечательная дочь, хорошая работа—_

_Что устраивает тебя лишь частично…_

Сакура вздохнула в третий раз. _Заткнись. Я счастлива. И даже если бы это было не так… нет, мне не позволено быть счастливой, если это означает, что моя дочь будет несчастна. Это и значит быть родителем._

_А ты не думаешь, что она заметит, что ты несчастна, и это сделает несчастной её?_

Сакура на минуту замолчала. _Что за нелепый аргумент. Я счастлива, так что он не уместен._

 _Продолжай повторять себе это…_ — Внутренняя Сакура пожала плечами.

Мысли Сакуры прервал голос Сарады.

— Мам? Когда будет готов ужин? Умираю с голоду.

— О, скоро, — ответила она как можно более нормальным тоном. — Можешь накрывать на стол.

Сарада хмуро посмотрела на мать.

— У тебя всё хорошо? Дело в папе?

Сердце Сакуры сжалось.

— Я в порядке. И с твоим отцом ничего плохого. С чего ты взяла?

— Не знаю, — сказала Сарада, всё ещё хмуря брови. — Иногда у тебя вот такой взгляд, когда ты думаешь о нём.

— Я не совсем понимаю, о чём ты. Всё в порядке, — голос Сакуры был спокоен, но внутри она паниковала. Возможно, Внутренняя Сакура была права насчёт того, что Сарада улавливает её настроение… — Не нужно беспокоиться обо мне. Я должна беспокоиться о тебе, а не наоборот, — она протянула руку и ущипнула дочь за нос, изобразив фальшивую улыбку.

Сарада закатила глаза и пошла к буфету за тарелками.

— Не знаешь, Какаши-сама в деревне? Хочу, чтобы он показал мне что-то новое, — сказала она.

Сердце Сакуры сжалось ещё сильнее, и ей пришлось сделать паузу, прежде чем ответить, чтобы быть уверенной в том, что её голос не дрогнет.

— Думаю, да, — наконец ответила она, глядя на сковородку и стараясь не вспоминать, что чувствовала, когда он был рядом с ней, внутри неё.

— Супер! — воскликнула Сарада, ставя тарелки на стол. — Он действительно хороший учитель, даже если всегда опаздывает…

— Да, это так, — тихо согласилась Сакура, накладывая рис в две маленькие миски и протягивая их дочери. — Вот, отнеси на стол. Я хочу послушать о твоей миссии.

— Хорошо. Вообще-то, было весело! — радостно воскликнула Сарада. — Там был один очень толстый купец, но его дочь была обалденно красивая… красивее, чем Ино-оба-сан.

Сакура заставила себя улыбнуться, наливая приготовленное карри в сервировочную миску и ставя ту на стол.

— Так что же вы должны были сделать?

Сарада продолжала болтать, и Сакура почувствовала, что немного расслабляется. Ей просто нужно отодвинуть мысли о Какаши на задний план, и всё будет хорошо…

Она на это надеялась.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод фанфика "Better Man" автора kakashisgf

Больница была не достаточно загружена, чтобы Сакура могла не считать минуты до появления Какаши. Он не сказал конкретно, во сколько принесёт ей обед, но был в курсе, что она уходит на перерыв около часа дня, если не возникает никаких непредвиденных обстоятельств, и у неё было чувство, что сегодня днём он не опоздает — не к разговору, который должен был состояться.

Она вздохнула и в который раз посмотрела на часы над сестринским постом.

12:44

Казалось, Какаши вторгся в её разум, сознательный и бессознательный… Всю предыдущую ночь ей снился сереброволосый ниндзя, и, проснувшись утром, она на мгновение растерялась, не найдя его в постели рядом с собой. Прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем Сакура вспомнила, что его, вообще-то, не должно было быть там, и что она, вообще-то, замужем за другим, а затем потратила ещё минуту, пытаясь убедить себя, что испытанный ею укол разочарования не имел никакого отношения к Какаши _в частности_. Скорее, сказала она себе, пробуждение в объятиях мужчины прошлым утром напомнило ей, каково это — просыпаться в объятиях Саске, и из-за этого она чувствовала одиночество острее, чем обычно.

В этом тоже есть смысл, подумала она… Большую часть своей жизни она спала одна, просыпалась одна. Ночи, которые она могла провести с Саске, были драгоценными моментами, редкими случаями, когда её желания действительно сбывались. Ей никогда не хотелось, чтобы кто-то другой обнимал её так, и никто другой никогда этого не делал… до Какаши. Конечно же, именно поэтому она невольно ассоциировала то, что её обнимает мужчина, с единственным человеком, с которым она испытывала это ранее, который также был и единственным человеком, с которым она когда-либо представляла себе это, и поскольку эта ассоциация неизбежно привлекла бы внимание к тому факту, что этого человека не было рядом, чтобы обнимать её таким образом, было вполне естественно, что она расстроилась…

 _Уровень рационализации: Каге_ , — сардонически бросила Внутренняя Сакура.

Сакура почувствовала, как её щёки вспыхнули. _Как бы то ни было… это имеет смысл…_

 _Конечно_ , — согласилась Внутренняя Сакура. — _Этим и занимается рационализация… заставляет вещи иметь смысл в соответствии с тем, какими ты хочешь их видеть. Это не значит, что они такие на самом деле._

Сакура чувствовала себя беспомощной. _Это **единственное** , что имеет смысл. Я ни за что не захочу, чтобы Какаши…_

— Сакура-сама?

Звук голоса другого медика вернул Сакуру к реальности. Она повернулась и посмотрела на молодого темноволосого мужчину.

— Да, Ичиру-сан? — Я могу подменить вас, если вы хотите пойти пообедать. Тут почти ничего не происходит, — он слегка улыбнулся ей и указал на пустой коридор.

Сакура улыбнулась в ответ.

— А, да, спасибо, Ичиру-сан, но вообще-то я жду—

— Меня.

У Сакуры мгновенно пересохло в горле, и она могла лишь надеяться, что не выглядела такой испуганной, какой себя чувствовала, когда на стойке возле её бедра очутился белый пакет с едой.

К счастью, Ичиру, казалось, ничего не заметил.

— О, Хокаге-сама, вы принесли Сакуре-сама обед? Очень любезно с вашей стороны, — сказал он, кланяясь человеку за этим пакетом.

Внутренности Сакуры сжались от глубокого голоса ответившего.

— Я больше не Хокаге, Ичиру-сан… Вот почему у меня есть время приносить жирную пищу занятым главам госпиталя.

Она могла представить себе, как Ичиру-сан сейчас смотрел на неё, прищурившись.

— Знаешь, Ичиру-сан, — продолжил Какаши, и Сакуре даже не нужно было слышать шорох его рукава, чтобы понять, что он подносит палец к губам. — Тебе не кажется странным, что глава госпиталя больше всего любит десерты и темпуру? Это довольно вредная еда…

Ичиру-сан медленно кивнул, искоса поглядывая на Сакуру.

— Ну, да, это так… Но кому-то вроде Сакуры-самы не нужно беспокоиться о таких вещах… — его щёки окрасил лёгкий румянец.

В последовавшей паузе Сакура почувствовала на себе взгляд Какаши, от чего по её телу против её воли прокатился жар.

— Это правда, Ичиру-сан, — наконец согласился сереброволосый мужчина. — Она в очень хорошей форме.

Молясь, чтобы ей лишь почудилось ударение на «очень», Сакура схватила пакет с едой и, нахмурившись, повернулась к своему мучителю.

— Ну, теперь, когда вы оба решили, что я могу есть всё, что захочу, почему бы мне не пойти и не съесть это? — она многозначительно подняла бровь в сторону Ичиру-сана, прежде чем направиться в свой кабинет.

***

Какаши увидел, как лицо мужчины-медика вспыхнуло, когда Сакура зашагала прочь, и с трудом удержался от смеха. Очевидно, не он один находил розоволосую женщину привлекательной…

Подавив улыбку и изобразив на лице подобающее извиняющееся выражение, Какаши почесал затылок и посмотрел на Ичиру-сана.

— Ах, прости за это, — смущённо сказал он. — У меня дурная привычка слишком часто дразнить её. Мне лучше пойти и убедиться, что она не выбросит мою порцию в окно…

Прежде чем молодой ниндзя успел ответить, Какаши уже прошёл половину коридора и постучал в дверь кабинета Сакуры. Он услышал глухой стук какого-то тупого предмета, ударившегося о дерево примерно на высоте головы, и решил, что это сигнал, что можно войти. Подняв руку в целях самозащиты, он медленно толкнул дверь и зашёл в комнату.

Оказавшись внутри, он увернулся от ручки, закрыл за собой дверь и, бросив быстрый взгляд на пол, отметил, что первоначальным снарядом был степлер.

— Маа, Сакура-чан, — пожаловался он, потянувшись к пакету с едой. — Я думал, после ухода Цунаде-самы в кабинет главного врача входить будет безопасно…

— Это _безопасно_ , — возразила Сакура. — …Если только ты не раздражающий бывший Хокаге, который не ценит великолепие сладостей и жареной пищи.

Он скорчил ей гримасу, когда она закинула в рот кусок курицы в панировке, а затем сунул руку в пакет. Он не смог сдержать довольной улыбки, которая расплылась по его лицу, когда он нашёл то, что искал.

— Я думала выбросить его в окно… — услышал он голос Сакуры, вытащив тёплую ёмкость с супом и поставив её на стол.

— М-м, не сомневаюсь, — ответил он, садясь напротив неё и снимая крышку. — Но я очень рад, что ты решила этого не делать.

***

Сакура почувствовала, как её щёки вспыхнули от взгляда искренней благодарности, которым он одарил её с другой стороны стола.

— Ну… ты же купил его, — проворчала она, переводя взгляд с него на еду.

Они ели молча. Сакура старалась не думать, о чём они будут говорить, когда закончат. То, что он снова оказался так близко к ней, подействовало на неё так, как она не могла предвидеть. Она ожидала, что будет нервничать, и так оно и было, но она также ожидала, что ей захочется сбежать как можно быстрее, как только она увидит его.

Не захотелось.

Да, её сердцебиение было повышенным, но их взаимодействие пока было таким _нормальным_ … Было трудно не вернуться к заведённому у них порядку, независимо от того, что произошло за последнее время, и часть её была раздражена, так как она знала, что он ответственен за это: просто вёл себя как обычно, и она подыгрывала этому.

Она хмуро посмотрела на свою теперь уже пустую коробку с едой, но не двинулась с места, пока не услышала, как по столу скользнула бумага.

— Если ты закончила… — тихо сказал Какаши.

Сакура подняла глаза и увидела, как его пальцы толкают к ней завёрнутую шпажку митараши данго. Она вздохнула, стараясь не замечать тёплого ощущения, плавающего внутри её живота. В этом не было ничего особенного: он знал её почти двадцать лет… Конечно, он знал, что она любит есть…

— Спасибо, — тихо ответила она, беря десерт. — И вообще за обед.

***

Может быть, купить ей данго было ошибкой, подумал Какаши, наблюдая, как она обхватывает губами шпажку и втягивает один из маленьких шариков в рот.

Он понял, что недостаточно хорошо скрыл свои непристойные мысли, когда она подняла глаза и, встретившись с ним взглядом, тут же покраснела.

***

Сакура не понимала, что поедание данго может быть сексуальным, пока не увидела потемневший взгляд Какаши после того, как откусила от шпажки. Эта темнота и то, как его глаза то и дело возвращались к её рту, пока она жевала, заставили её вспомнить взгляд, которым он одарил её в коридоре в пабе, когда всё это началось…

В теле начал нарастать слишком знакомый жар, и она отложила шпажку, сглотнув, не желая усугублять ситуацию, поедая ещё, пока он был рядом.

В ответ Какаши вздохнул и потёр большим пальцем бровь.

— Прости, Сакура, я не хотел… — он перевёл взгляд на стол. — Доедай данго, я не буду смотреть.

Она сразу же почувствовала себя плохо. Это была не её вина, но и не его… это просто было: их тянуло друг к другу, и потребуется некоторое время, чтобы понять, что они могут и чего не могут делать рядом друг с другом, не создавая такого рода напряжения.

— Всё в порядке, — сказала она, теребя конец палочки. — Я не расстроена… это просто… трудно.

Какаши снова поймал её взгляд.

— «Трудно» подвести итог, да… — он одарил её самоуничижительной полуулыбкой. — Я хочу, чтобы ты доела данго, потому что знаю, как ты его любишь, но не могу смотреть, как ты его ешь, не желая при этом тебя поцеловать… и целовать, и целовать.

Сакура затаила дыхание от внезапного желания, которое вызвали в ней его слова, и Внутренней Сакуре захотелось откусить ещё кусочек, просто чтобы посмотреть, что он будет делать…

После минутной внутренней борьбы ей удалось подавить испорченное внутреннее «я», но она не могла избавиться от желания, которое испытывала к сидящему напротив неё мужчине.

— Какаши… — произнесла она едва слышным шёпотом. _Ты не можешь говорить такие вещи_ , — хотела сказать она ему, — _ты не можешь говорить такие вещи, потому что я не смогу устоять перед тобой, если ты будешь это делать…_

— Знаю, — просто ответил он.

Её горло сжалось.

— Мы не можем этого делать.

Он нахмурил брови и закрыл глаза, будто хотел возразить ей, но старался не делать этого. Наконец он снова открыл их и заговорил.

— Знаю, — вздохнул он. — Я знаю, что мы не можем этого сделать. У нас не может быть интрижки—

Интрижка… Это слово ошарашило её, словно удар под дых. Так оно и было, но Сакура не позволяла себе думать об этом раньше, а теперь, когда он обозначил это, она обнаружила, что на глаза наворачиваются слёзы.

Он, казалось, понял, что ей нужна минута, потому что помолчал, прежде чем продолжить…

— Я знаю, что у нас не может быть интрижки, и я не _хочу_ иметь с тобой интрижку, Сакура… Но я хочу тебя. Я уже говорил тебе это… Я хочу быть с тобой, _по-настоящему_ быть с тобой. Я не хочу делить тебя с Саске.

Сакура почувствовала, как сердце вырывается из груди, и по щекам потекли слёзы.

— Я не… — её голос дрогнул. — Какаши, я не знаю, чего ты от меня хочешь… — она замолчала, чтобы вытереть глаза.

Он подождал, пока она снова посмотрит на него, затем ответил с абсолютной серьёзностью во взгляде и голосе.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты оставила Саске и была со мной.

Сакура в шоке уставилась на него. Как он мог просто… _сказать_ что-то подобное так прямо?

Подождав немного её ответа, он перевёл взгляд на окно.

— Это то, чего я хочу, Сакура, но, похоже, я не могу контролировать себя рядом с тобой, — он невесело рассмеялся. — Если бы ты захотела меня… даже если бы ты при этом не бросила Саске… если бы ты захотела меня, я не думаю, что смог бы остановить тебя.

Он снова посмотрел ей в глаза, и она увидела, с какой борьбой он столкнулся. От этого у неё защемило сердце.

— Я хочу тебя слишком сильно, — его голос был тихим. — Но я не хочу причинить тебе больше боли. Вообще-то, даже наоборот, — он снова посмотрел в окно. — Я видел, как Саске причинял тебе боль снова и снова, и хочу защитить тебя от этого, а не сделать ещё хуже.

Его профиль, когда он говорил, был таким знакомым, таким красивым, таким честным, что Сакуре захотелось прикоснуться к нему, провести пальцами по его скулам и подбородку. Она хотела обнять его, и чтобы он обернул руки вокруг её талии и объял её своим телом.

Она не понимала, откуда всё это взялось.

Она не понимала его. Она не понимала себя. Она не понимала, почему всё это происходит, но у неё разрывалось сердце при виде его такой очевидной боли, и она встала и подошла к тому месту, где он сидел, прежде чем смогла остановиться.

Стоя между его ног, она положила руки ему на лицо и заглянула в глаза цвета угля. Они были в таком смятении. Она видела его желание… и его желание не делать того, чего ей бы не захотелось, и её сердце ёкнуло в груди.

— Какаши… — пробормотала она, едва осознавая, что говорит, и совершенно не осознавая, что наклоняется к нему. — Мы не можем этого делать…

А потом губы Сакуры оказались на его губах, а его руки притягивали её к нему за талию, и он целовал её в ответ с ощутимым желанием. Её руки обвились вокруг его шеи, когда он поднялся со стула и вжал её в стол.

Огонь, который его рот и руки зажгли в ней с такой лёгкостью, удивил её… она быстро поняла, что поглощена их поцелуем, и если бы он не отстранился и не прижался лбом к её лбу, переводя дыхание, она не была уверена, что могло бы произойти. Как бы то ни было, крепкая хватка его ладоней на её бёдрах, и то, как его тело всё ещё накрывало её, вызывали у неё искушение снова притянуть его к себе.

Через минуту или две он открыл глаза и поймал её взгляд в их серые глубины.

— Сакура, — сказал он низким и жёстким голосом, всё ещё прижимаясь лбом к её лбу. — Тебе нужно время… подумай, чего ты хочешь. Я никуда не денусь.

Его взгляд опять скользнул к её губам, и он снова коснулся их своими, прежде чем отступить и взять шпажку данго со стола позади неё. Подняв её ладонь и вложив в её пальцы палочку, он мягко улыбнулся ей.

— Наслаждайся десертом… Увидимся позже.

С этими словами он сложил рукой печать Шуншин но дзюцу и покинул кабинет в клубах дыма.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод фанфика "Better Man" автора kakashisgf

Прошло уже несколько дней с тех пор, как Сакура и Какаши разговаривали в её кабинете, и она вообще не видела его: казалось, он на полном серьёзе дал ей время подумать, что было хорошо.

Проблема была в том, что она понятия не имела, что ей делать. Каждый раз, когда она пыталась думать о Какаши или Саске или о ситуации, в которой оказалась, заканчивался тем, что её голова готова была взорваться сама по себе, или тем, что Сакура собиралась провести операцию на мозге, чтобы удалить совершенно неприятную и в целом бесполезную Внутреннюю Сакуру.

Но хуже всего было то, что человек, с которым она обычно говорила о вещах, от которых у неё голова шла кругом, был единственным, с кем в этом случае она поговорить не могла…

***

В конце концов, не в силах справиться с этой проблемой в одиночку, Сакура решила воспользоваться пижамной вечеринкой у Чоучоу, чтобы пригласить Ино на их собственный девичник. Она уже много лет старалась не втягивать лучшую подругу и соперницу в свои семейные проблемы, но ей _нужно_ было поговорить, по крайней мере, о Саске.

Она хотела рассказать блондинке всю историю, но боялась, как Ино отреагирует… почувствует ли она отвращение, назовёт ли её шлюхой? Сакура не удивилась бы и не стала бы её винить… Это было то, что она сама чувствовала половину времени (а то и больше), но не думала, что сможет вынести, если услышит это от своей лучшей подруги. Одной мысли о том, что Ино серьёзно скажет что-то подобное, было достаточно, чтобы на глаза начинали наворачиваться слёзы…

С другой стороны, что, если Ино поймёт? Что, если она _согласится_ с Какаши насчёт расставания с Саске? Эта мысль ужаснула Сакуру так же сильно, как мысль о том, что её назовут шлюхой, разбила ей сердце. Это тоже был вполне законный возможный ответ… Она знала, что Ино уважает Какаши, но понятия не имела, как ещё блондинка может относиться к нему. А Саске… Потеряв отца во время войны, Ино, которая не знала о миссии Саске, не могла понять, почему он не возвращается хотя бы иногда, чтобы помочь растить свою дочь, и из-за этого он потерял много уважения в её глазах. Сакура подозревала, что даже если она расскажет ей правду, Ино, вероятно, просто удивится, почему его нет дома теперь, когда миссия завершена, и даже она сама должна была признать, что это справедливый вопрос.

…И ещё всегда была возможность, что Ино поймёт, но скажет Сакуре, что она должна забыть о том, что произошло с Какаши, что она должна списать это на ошибку и сосредоточиться на том, чтобы вернуть свой брак в нужное русло. Сакура не хотела осознавать почему, но эта возможность тоже причиняла боль — так же, как и возможность того, что её назовут шлюхой, хотя и совсем по-другому.

Она знала, что именно так и должна поступить, что она должна забыть о случившемся и разобраться с Саске, но какая-то часть её не хотела, чтобы это подтвердил кто-то другой… будто до тех пор, пока никто не сказал этого вслух, ей не нужно было этого делать, ей не нужно было полностью отказываться от Какаши…

Будто до тех пор, пока никто не сказал этого вслух, она сможет продлить то, что происходило между ними, ещё немного…

Будто до тех пор, пока никто не сказал этого вслух, даже если они больше не будут спать вместе, она могла оставаться рядом с ним: она могла наслаждаться всеми этими подшучиваниями и теми моментами, когда он заставлял её чувствовать себя живой, посылая комбинацию страха, желания и других вещей, о которых она не хотела думать, кружить в её животе, в её груди…

Будто до тех пор, пока никто не сказал этого вслух, она могла жить почти так, как если бы у неё был партнёр, который был рядом с ней, который помогал ей, который смешил её, который учил её дочь уничтожившему её задний двор дзюцу, который сводил её с ума, а затем компенсировал это каким-то неожиданным способом… партнёр, который по-настоящему понимал её, знал все её недостатки и всё равно хотел её…

Будто до тех пор, пока никто не сказал этого вслух, она могла позволить себе быть счастливой отныне и впредь… с ним…

— Лобастая, почему у тебя такой вид, будто ты вот-вот заплачешь?

Сакура удивлённо подняла глаза, а затем тыльной стороной ладони незаметно вытерла влагу с уголков глаз, пока Ино ставила на стол два пива и садилась напротив неё.

— Вовсе нет, — ответила она, стараясь, чтобы её голос звучал нормально.

Ино подняла бровь.

— Что-то происходит? Поэтому ты позвала меня встретиться? — она начала кивать головой, как будто внезапно что-то поняла. — Хм. Это всё объясняет. Мне показалось странным, что ты добровольно захотела развлечься…

Раздражение вытеснило печаль, Сакура нахмурилась, глядя на подругу.

— Я люблю развлекаться, — она сделала глоток пива, которое принесла ей Ино.

Бровь Ино приподнялась ещё выше.

— Сложно это понять, судя по тому, как ты вела себя последние десять лет, — прямо ответила она и задумалась. — Хотя в последние пару месяцев _стало_ получше, — блондинка отпила из своей бутылки.

— Получше? — спросила Сакура.

— Да, я видела тебя в пабе несколько раз… И ты ходила на вечеринку к Кибе, — блондинка пожала плечами. — Получше… меньше похоже, что у тебя аллергия на хорошее времяпрепровождение.

Сакура оскорбилась. Тот факт, что она не выпивала несколько вечеров в месяц, как большинство знакомых им ниндзя, не означал, что у неё была аллергия на хорошее времяпрепровождение, и она так и сказала об этом подруге.

— Да, да, как скажешь, Лобастая. Я просто рада, что ты, вроде как, меняешься, — ответила Ино, пренебрежительно махнув рукой. — Раньше казалось, что ты выходишь из дома только для того, чтобы сходить на работу или по делам.

Сакура сделала большой глоток пива. Она не могла ничего сказать в ответ, потому что это было правдой… До того, как Какаши затащил её в паб в тот первый вечер, она не делала почти ничего, что не было связано с работой или Сарадой… Но не потому, что не _хотела_ — просто у неё не было ни времени, ни сил.

— Свинина, — внезапно сказала Сакура, не глядя в глаза подруге. — Ты счастлива?

— Счастлива? — голос Ино прозвучал растерянно из-за резкой смены темы. — Что ты имеешь в виду?

Сакура вздохнула и повернулась к блондинке, наклоняя бутылку из стороны в сторону кончиком пальца одной руки и подпирая при этом щёку ладонью другой. Она поймала взгляд Ино.

— Я имею в виду твою жизнь, — ответила она. — Ты довольна тем, как всё обернулось? Это так отличается от того, что мы себе представляли, когда были моложе…

С минуту Ино казалась удивлённой, потом выражение её лица стало почти печальным.

— Да, сильно отличается, — она помолчала. — Но не в плохом смысле… То есть Сай иногда раздражает меня до чёртиков, но я люблю его, и у Иноджин-чана бывают моменты, когда я готова поклясться, что он мини-версия своего отца (и не в хорошем смысле), но он также очень похож и на меня… Не знаю… — она отхлебнула пива. — Да… Думаю, в целом я счастлива. Вообще-то это довольно странно, — она рассмеялась.

Уголок рта Сакуры приподнялся в нерешительной попытке разделить юмор подруги.

— А что? Ты счастлива, Лобастая? — спросила Ино.

Розоволосая отвернулась.

— Не знаю, — она глубоко вздохнула. — Больше не знаю, Свинина.

— Лобастая, — сказала Ино более мягким и серьёзным тоном. — Что происходит?

Искренняя забота в голосе подруги заставила Сакуру поднять глаза.— Не знаю, Свинина. В этом-то и проблема, — её голос мог вот-вот сорваться. — Я думала, что всё в порядке, всё хорошо, что меня всё устраивает и у Сарады всё нормально… Я думала… — она оборвала себя и поднесла руку к носу, пытаясь сдержать слёзы. Она решительно уставилась в стену.

— Имеешь в виду, учитывая отсутствие Саске? — тихо спросила Ино.

Сакура просто кивнула, не глядя на подругу из страха расплакаться.

Ино тяжело вздохнула.

— Честно говоря, я не понимаю, как ты миришься с этим так долго. Я действительно не понимаю, почему Саске не мог что-то придумать, чтобы хоть иногда оставаться дома… несколько месяцев в году, пусть даже всего на пару недель… _хоть что-то_.

— Ты не понимаешь, Свинина… у него была действительно важная миссия, он _не мог_ , — возразила Сакура, по-прежнему не отрывая глаз от стены. Она принялась рассеянно кусать большой палец.

— Была?

Сакура перевела взгляд на Ино.

— А?

Глаза блондинки сузились.

— Ты сказала, что у него «была» действительно важная миссия… Значит ли это, что теперь миссия завершена? — Сакура медлила с ответом, и Ино сказала: — Буду считать, что это означает «да», — она крепче сжала бутылку. — Что ж, тогда неудивительно, что ты так себя чувствуешь… Почему он не вернулся, раз его миссия завершена?

Сакура посмотрела на стол.

— Он думает, где-то там всё ещё может быть угроза, — слабо ответила она.

— Это бред, Лобастая! — воскликнула Ино, опустив на стол бутылку с такой силой, что Сакура снова посмотрела ей в глаза. — Для этого у нас есть АНБУ. Почему Саске должен выслеживать эту предполагаемую "угрозу"? — она изобразила кавычки в воздухе, что довольно ясно передало её чувства по этому поводу.

Сакура могла лишь беспомощно пожать плечами, пока её глаза снова наполнялись слезами.

— Я не знаю…

— Это потому, что он не должен. Боги, я его не понимаю! — Ино стиснула зубы. — После того, как он потерял всю свою семью, почему он не хочет проводить время с новой, которую сам создал? Я вообще этого не понимаю… Почему он не хочет быть дома с дочерью? Разве он не знает, как важны отцы для своих дочерей? — уголки её голубых глаз начали краснеть.

— Не знаю, Свинина! — в отчаянии воскликнула Сакура. — Я думала, он останется, ясно? Думала, он останется, когда завершит миссию, но он не остался, и теперь я не знаю, что с этим делать.

Она была рада, что дела в пабе шли достаточно хорошо, чтобы их разговор не был слышен за пределами их кабинки, потому что ни одной из них не очень-то хорошо удавалось говорить тихо, и она не хотела, чтобы кто-то ещё слышал о её проблемах с Саске.

Лицо Ино источало жалость, и от этого комок в горле Сакуры стал ещё больше. Она опустошила бутылку с пивом.

— Будешь ещё одну? — спросила она, указывая на бутылку блондинки.

Хотя казалось, что Ино хотела сказать что-то ещё, она просто кивнула, и Сакура пошла к бару, чтобы заказать им ещё напитков.

Вернувшись к столу со новой парой бутылок пива, она быстро выпила половину своей.

Ино медленно покачала головой.

— Лобастая, тебе нужно поговорить с Саске.

— Знаю, — тихо ответила розоволосая.

— Так дальше продолжаться не может. Ты воспитывала Сараду-чан в одиночку почти двенадцать лет. За это время ты также не ходила на миссии и лишь недавно начала вести что-то похожее на светскую жизнь… Если особая миссия Саске выполнена, он должен начать разделять обязанности родителя… и мужа, раз уж на то пошло. Тебе нужно с ним поговорить.

— Я знаю, — пробормотала Сакура.

— Ты знаешь, где он? Как с ним связаться? — спросила Ино.

— Он присылает весточку Наруто каждую неделю или две—

— Погоди-ка… Он связывается с _Наруто_? _Только_ с Наруто?

Голубые глаза Ино расширились в неверии, но Сакура не понимала, почему это так важно.

— Ну да, он всё-таки Хокаге. Наруто всегда рассказывает мне, что он пишет. Иногда у него есть и для меня сообщение…

— Иногда у него есть и для тебя сообщение? — повторила Ино, постепенно повышая тон. — Которое он посылает через _Наруто_?! Лобастая, ты его жена. Даже Сай не так далёк, когда отправляется на долгосрочную миссию. Почему ты никогда не говорила мне об этом?

— Я не понимаю, почему это так важно. Он занят. Нет необходимости всё время посылать отдельные сообщения.

У Ино отвисла челюсть.

— Его нет уже больше _десяти лет_ , а он даже не может отправлять тебе личные сообщения? Что за фигня?

— Иногда это небезопасно, Свинина, ты же знаешь, — запротестовала Сакура.

— Конечно, знаю, но не может быть настолько опасно всё время, особенно _сейчас_ … По сути, он просто разведчик. Самое меньшее, что он мог сделать, — это посылать тебе… _отдельно_ … что-то хоть иногда… Он мог бы послать что-нибудь _своей дочери_.

Сакура выглядела обеспокоенной, но не убеждённой.

— Да, наверное…

Ино вздохнула.

— Неважно. Тебе просто нужно с ним поговорить. Скажи Наруто вызвать его домой.

— Свинина, я не могу! Он на миссии. Я просто поговорю с ним в следующий раз, когда он вернётся. Конца света не случится, если я подожду ещё немного…

— Ты хоть знаешь, когда он вернётся в следующий раз? — настаивала Ино, постукивая пальцем по деревянной столешнице.

Сакура заколебалась.

— Ну, нет, но—

Ино фыркнула, а затем вскинула руки в знак поражения.

— Ладно. Я сдаюсь. Но то, что он делает, несправедливо… к тебе, к Сараде-чан, и он должен это знать. И лучше раньше, чем позже, чтобы у вашей дочки были отношения с её отцом, прежде чем он уйдёт и его убьют, и чтобы _ты_ могла по-настоящему жить, быть счастливой.

Сакура снова опустила взгляд.

— Знаю… — сказала она. — Я поговорю с ним.

Они обе молчали, потягивая пиво и не глядя друг другу в глаза.

— Что ты будешь делать, если он не согласится, Лобастая?

Голова Сакуры дёрнулась вверх от удивления. Она открыла рот, чтобы заговорить, но тут же закрыла его, поняв, что не знает, что сказать… Из всех сценариев, которые она себе представляла, из всех возможностей, которые прокручивала в голове, она никогда не думала — или, возможно, никогда не позволяла себе думать — что Саске не согласится на перемены.

— Я не… Я не знаю… — смогла наконец выговорить она. — Кажется, я об этом не подумала…

Снова воцарилась тишина.

А _что_ она будет делать? Сакура не могла ничего поделать с тем, что первым на ум ей пришло воспоминание о лице Какаши, смотревшем на неё в то утро, когда они проснулись вместе, и она не могла отрицать, что этот образ сделал её счастливой… виноватой, но счастливой. Она вздохнула.

— Что это у тебя с лицом, Лобастая?

Сакура вернулась к реальности и обнаружила, что её подруга-блондинка смотрит на неё с подозрением.

— А что с ним? — растерянно спросила она.

Глаза Ино сузились.

— Внезапно ты стала выглядеть счастливой, а потом мечтательно вздохнула… Я не видела такого по крайней мере лет десять. О чём ты думала? — её тон был почти обвиняющим.

Сакура тут же покраснела.

— Ни о чём я не думала, Свинина. У тебя опять разыгралось воображение, как бывает, когда ты думаешь, что ты лучше меня.

Ино была невозмутима.

— Лобастая, не заставляй меня использовать на тебе Шинтеншин но дзюцу.

Сакура сверкнула на неё взглядом.

— В прошлый раз для тебя это не очень-то хорошо закончилось, Свинина, — фыркнула она.

Ино сердито посмотрела в ответ.

— Для тебя тоже, так что избавь нас обеих от чудовищной головной боли и скажи, о чём ты думала.

Сакура вздохнула и призвала на помощь все свои актёрские способности.

— Ни о чём. Просто вспомнила время, когда Саске был дома в последний раз, и подумала, как было бы здорово, будь такое почаще.

Её навыки, очевидно, были недостаточно хороши, чтобы обмануть давнюю подругу, потому что блондинка решительно покачала головой.

— Я на это не куплюсь, — заявила она. — Ты уже целую вечность так не выглядишь при мыслях о Саске.

Сакура пожала плечами.

— Ну, я не знаю, что тебе сказать, но—

— А минуту назад, думая о нём, ты была вся такая мрачная… Это бессмыслица, — перебила её Ино.

— Хочешь ещё выпить? Моя бутылка пуста, — сказала Сакура, вставая.

Ино нахмурилась.

— Я знаю, что ты делаешь, Лобастая, но да, я готова выпить ещё пива, если ты платишь, — ответила она.

Сакура вздохнула с облегчением, направляясь к бару. Она знала, что Ино не забудет об этом к тому времени, как она вернётся за столик, но надеялась, что пока её не будет, блондинка, по крайней мере, решит не копать глубже…

Ино взяла бутылку из рук Сакуры и поставила её на стол.

— Я знаю, что ты что-то скрываешь от меня, Лобастая, и я намерена выяснить, что именно, но поскольку ты была так несчастна большую часть вечера, я пока не буду тебя мучить, — объявила она, когда розоволосая скользнула в кабинку.

— Вот это да, спасибо, Свинина, — проворчала Сакура.

Ино проигнорировала сарказм.

— Не за что! — весело ответила она.

Сакура закатила глаза.

— Вот серьёзно, почему я опять тусуюсь с тобой?

— Потому что я потрясающая, — с усмешкой ответила Ино.

Сакура вздохнула, и они обе слегка хихикнули, прежде чем поднять бутылки в тосте.

***

Было ещё относительно рано, когда Сакура вышла из паба. Ино жила в противоположном направлении, поэтому они расстались у двери, и Сакура не спешила домой. Она чувствовала себя лучше: Ино поделилась несколькими новыми моментами «бестолкового Сая», и они посмеялись, допивая последнее пиво. Было приятно поговорить, даже если она так ничего и не поняла, кроме того, что мысли о Какаши, очевидно, заставили её мечтательно вздохнуть.

Она покраснела при мысли о сереброволосом мужчине. Как он мог заставлять её делать это, даже не будучи рядом? Несносный человек…

Тем не менее, она ощутила бегущее по телу лёгкое гудение и обнаружила, что не хочет переставать думать о нём… или его глазах… или его руках… или о том, что она чувствовала, когда он двигался внутри неё…

Сакура задрожала, когда в её животе начал нарастать жар. Она снова хотела его.

Она знала, что это неправильно, но в тот момент она очень сильно хотела его. Не помогало и то, что она проходила мимо дерева, к которому он прижимал её во время грозы, вонзая в неё пальцы и целуя так, словно она была необходимым ему для дыхания воздухом, пока она не кончила дважды, и всё это время дождь капал на полог листьев над их головами.

Она действительно не понимала, как он мог так сильно и так легко её заводить. Она никогда раньше не испытывала ничего подобного. Всё, что ему нужно было сделать, — это бросить на неё один из тех тёмных взглядов, и её тут же наполняло желание.

А когда он прикасался к ней…

Сакура открыла входную дверь и сняла туфли, прежде чем направиться в спальню. Она разделась, вспоминая, как руки Какаши скользили по её грудной клетке вниз к бёдрам, как он целовал её живот, стягивая с неё трусики, как он лизнул её, прежде чем поцеловать вновь. Она обнаружила, что её собственные руки следуют теми же путями, что и его, и она представляла, что они были больше, грубее, сильнее похожими на его.

Окутанная похотью, Сакура легла на кровать и натянула одеяло на обнажённое тело, затем провела рукой по животу вниз, туда, где пульсировала от потребности в этом мужчине…

Как бы ей хотелось, чтобы он был рядом! Скользнув двумя пальцами по клитору, она знала, что ничего не сможет сделать, чтобы повторить ощущения, подаренные ей Какаши… это будет приятно, но он заставлял её чувствовать гораздо больше…

Она подумала о времени, проведённом в смотровой, о том, что могло бы произойти, если бы их не прервали. Когда она оседлала его, она ощущала его твёрдость между ног, двигаясь на нём.

Если бы их не прервали, он мог бы использовать свою знаменитую скорость, чтобы поднять её с себя и уложить на кушетку, стоя между её ног и стягивая с неё шорты. Она могла бы спустить верхнюю часть его штанов, чтобы обнажить его напряжённый член, могла бы наклониться и покружить языком вокруг кончика, а затем засосать его в рот, пока он шипел бы и хватал её за затылок. Возможно, она так завела бы его, что он заставил бы её поднять голову, чтобы поцеловать, одновременно врезаясь в неё.

— Ммм… — пальцы Сакуры теперь двигались по клитору быстрее, и она погрузила внутрь себя два пальца другой руки в качестве плохой замены тому, что она действительно хотела.

Боги, он был таким _сексуальным_. Его язык вокруг её, на её шее, когда он входил в неё снова и снова… ощущение его твёрдого таза, раздвигающего её бёдра…

Она была такой мокрой, что слышала себя с каждым движением пальцев, но ей было всё равно. Ей просто нужно было кончить… ей нужно было услышать его глубокий голос, говорящий ей, что ему нравится, какая она мокрая, что она заставит его кончить…

— О… — ей начинало не хватать дыхания, и наслаждение между ног стало острым… Если бы только он был здесь, чтобы заполнить её своим большим членом, чтобы смотреть на неё распалённым взглядом глаз цвета угля, входя в неё. Она хотела видеть его лицо, когда он не выдержит, почувствовать, как он кончает в неё. Хотела, чтобы он вошёл в неё ещё раз, прежде чем не сможет сдержаться и изольётся; хотела услышать, как он стонет от наслаждения, которое _она_ ему дарит…

— Какаши… Оргазм накрыл её, выбивая дыхание из лёгких, в то время как мышцы сжались вокруг её пальцев, и на руку потекла дополнительная влага. Она испачкала постельное бельё, но это не имело значения… она была слишком поглощена мыслями о сереброволосом ниндзя, воспоминаниями о том, как была с ним, обо всём, что представляла себе — что она делала с ним, и что он делал с ней… Её переполняло удовлетворение и тёплое, смутное чувство, которое она часто испытывала, думая о нём…

Не хватало лишь самого мужчины.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод фанфика "Better Man" автора kakashisgf

Сакура была смущена. Она понимала, что никто не мог знать о том, что она делала прошлой ночью, даже предмет её… занятия, но она всё же была смущена. Она могла лишь представить себе самодовольное выражение его лица, если бы он узнал… а потом она представила, как этот самодовольный взгляд сменяется чем-то более тёмным, чем-то, что заставит её сердце биться сильнее, чем-то, что заставит её хотеть его несмотря на смущение…

Невозможный человек.

Тряхнув головой в попытке очистить разум от тех самых грязных мыслей, которые и привели её к смущению, Сакура закончила собираться и вышла из дома.

Её текущий эксперимент с ядами зашёл в тупик, поэтому она решила пойти в библиотеку, чтобы выяснить, снизойдёт ли на неё какое-то озарение при прочтении одного из свитков, которые она и Шизуне составили много лет назад из информации, собранной после анализа оружия Сасори.

Найдя нужный свиток и захватив другой, который, по её мнению, мог оказаться полезным, она устроилась за одним из столиков в задней части библиотеки и достала свой блокнот и несколько последних лабораторных результатов.

***

Два часа изучения свитков почти ничего не дали. Расстроенная, Сакура вырвала листок из блокнота, скомкала его и швырнула как можно дальше (что было довольно далеко).

Она всё ещё хмурилась над своими записями, когда несколько мгновений спустя смятый комок бумаги отскочил от её макушки и приземлился на стол перед ней.

— Всегда такая жестокая, Сакура-чан… — укоризненно произнёс знакомый голос.

Когда обладатель голоса появился в поле её зрения и дразняще улыбнулся ей через маску, в голове промелькнули мысли о прошлой ночи, и она бурно покраснела. 

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросила она, пытаясь подавить смущение.

Он сел напротив неё и в своей ленивой манере откинулся назад, вытянув ноги под столом. Она старалась не замечать, как они соприкасаются с её ногами, пока он ей отвечал.

— Мне нужно было сдать на хранение копию речи, которую я произнёс в Аме, — ответил он, беря свиток с ядами Сасори и изучая его. — Когда я уходил, ты бросила в меня бумажный шарик, так что я подошёл узнать, чем так рассердил свою любимую розовласку.

Сакура нахмурилась.

— Я не бросала бумажный шарик _в тебя_ , я просто его бросила. Я даже не видела, что ты там. И как ты узнал, что это была я?

Он поднял голову и встретился с ней взглядом.

— М-м-м, ну, из-за сочетания трёх вещей… — он поднял палец: — Никто, кроме библиотекаря, не проводит в библиотеке больше времени, чем ты, — он поднял второй палец: — Ты одна из двух знакомых мне людей, которые могут бросаться чем-то в библиотеке, особенно если думаешь, что никто этого не заметит. И… — он поднял третий палец, — ты используешь довольно уникальную комбинацию средства для мытья тела и шампуня.

Она нахмурилась ещё сильнее, а её рука взметнулась к голове.

Он усмехнулся.

— Я не сказал, что она мне не нравится… только то, что она уникальна.

По-прежнему хмурясь, она проворчала:

— Напомни мне использовать шампунь и гель для душа без запаха в следующий раз, когда я захочу спрятаться от тебя…

Какаши поднял бровь, забавляясь.

— Ты собираешься прятаться от меня?

Слегка покраснев, Сакура отвернулась от него, пробормотав:

— Так я наверняка была бы в большей безопасности…

Явно услышав её, он вновь усмехнулся.

— Сакура, — сказал он таким низким голосом, что у неё внутри всё сжалось. — Я всё равно найду тебя.

— И как же? — фыркнула она, не обращая внимание на трепетание в животе, и скептически посмотрела на него краем глаза.

— Действительно, как, — задумчиво произнёс он, когда его взгляд скользнул мимо тех частей её тела, что были видны над столом, к области под ним, которую он не мог видеть, прежде чем поднял глаза и, намеренно наклонив голову, встретился с ней взглядом.

Сакура, конечно, не могла утверждать наверняка, но она была почти уверена: он намекал, что сможет найти её, полагаясь на то, как пахли некоторые интимные зоны её тела. Эта мысль одновременно смутила её и послала небольшой толчок удовольствия по животу, но она заставила себя прищуриться.

— Это твоё обоняние довольно жуткая вещь, знаешь ли, — заметила она.

Какаши лишь пожал плечами, а затем одарил её коварной ухмылкой.

— Но полезная.

— Ну, не полагайся на него слишком сильно, _дедуля_ , — предупредила она, слегка покраснев. — Обоняние ухудшается к старости.

Он равнодушно посмотрел на неё.

— Значит, хорошо, что я ещё не стар.

Она закатила глаза.

— Ага, как же.

Выражение его лица стало хитрым.

— Я был бы счастлив доказать тебе это ещё раз, Сакура, — сказал он с многозначительной полуулыбкой, и она тут же вспомнила, насколько _не старым_ выглядело его тело, когда он стоял на коленях, толкаясь в неё. Внезапно в комнате стало не хватать воздуха.

Пока она пыталась дышать, он намеренно осмотрел заваленный бумагами стол…

— …Но, похоже, у тебя сейчас нет времени на спарринг, — добавил он.

При этих словах Сакура вырвалась из своих грязных мыслей и схватила свиток с того места, куда он положил его на стол перед собой.

— Совершенно верно, — раздражённо согласилась она, снова берясь за ручку.

Какаши скрестил руки на груди и чуть ниже откинулся на спинку стула, позволяя своим ногам упереться в её.

— Так кого же ты теперь пытаешься отравить, Сакура-чан? — спросил он. — Мне стоит беспокоиться?

Хотя Сакура и не отодвинулась, она сосредоточилась на свитке, бессознательно прижимая ручку ко рту, и старательно избегала смотреть на него, пытаясь игнорировать то, как её тело реагировало на соприкосновение их ног под столом.

— Пожалуй, тебя не помешало бы хорошенько отравить, Какаши, но я бы предпочла не убегать всю оставшуюся жизнь из-за того, что убила Рокудайме Хокаге, — сказала она, слегка пожёвывая колпачок ручки.

— Ну… — начал он.

— В любом случае, в этом нет необходимости, — перебила она, взмахнув свободной рукой. — Ты скоро сыграешь в ящик, _дедуля_ , — она чувствовала, как он сверлит её взглядом, но всё равно продолжила: — Или так, или ты в конце концов оставишь платить по счёту не того человека, и он отомстит тебе за всех, с кем ты когда-либо обедал…

Она взглянула на него, всё ещё держа ручку между губами, и дразняще улыбнулась в ответ на его пристальный взгляд. Его глаза автоматически опустились к её рту, а когда снова встретились с её глазами, взгляд превратился во что-то определённо более тёмное.

Внезапно занервничав, она поспешно вынула ручку изо рта и села прямо, подтянув ноги и снова уставившись в свиток.

Несколько минут они молчали. Когда Сакуре наконец удалось перестать краснеть, она объяснила, над чем работала:

— Несколько месяцев назад к нам в реанимацию попала команда чуунинов, — сказала она. — Двое из них были отравлены, и никто из нас никогда не видел ничего подобного. Мы взяли образцы крови, испробовали все возможные противоядия, но не смогли их спасти, — она нахмурилась. — С тех пор мы пытаемся выяснить, что это был за яд, но ничего не получается. Мы даже не знаем, как они были отравлены… Они с самого начала ни на что не реагировали, и ни один из их товарищей по команде ничего не видел. Мне кажется, мы что-то упускаем, но я не знаю что.

— У тебя с собой оригинал дела? — спросил Какаши.

— Да, сейчас, — сказала она, копаясь в материалах, которые принесла. — Вот.

Какаши взял протянутую папку и, открыв её, просмотрел записи, затем поднёс одну из фотографий со вскрытия к свету.

— Не думаю, что Сасори сможет тебе помочь, — наконец заметил он.

— Что? Почему?

Он положил перед ней фотографию, которую держал в руках. Это был снимок ступни одного из покойных чуунинов.

— Смотри, — сказал он, постукивая пальцем по одному месту на фото. — Видишь эти отметины?

Он показывал на три маленьких одинаковых голубовато-фиолетовых пятна на подушечке правой ноги.

— Да, — подтвердила Сакура. — Они похожи на синяки.

— Я видел такие раньше… тридцать лет назад, — ответил Какаши. Глаза Сакуры расширились. — Мы стояли на границе Кусагакуре, и когда группа, которая отправилась на разведку, вернулась в лагерь, один из них был без сознания. Его товарищи по команде сказали, что он внезапно вскочил, схватившись за ногу, а через секунду уже лежал на земле, не двигаясь. Мы сняли с него сандалии и обнаружили три таких же отметины. Мы предположили, что он наступил на что-то ядовитое, но с нами не было медика, так что больше мы ничего не могли сделать.

Сакура посмотрела на фотографию.

— Но мы не нашли дыр ни в одном из ботинок чуунинов…

— Поначалу мы тоже ничего такого не увидели. Но когда попытались сопоставить пятна с его сандалией, обнаружили, за неимением лучшего слова, травинку, застрявшую в подошве… она была острой, как бритва, и пронзила подошву насквозь, попав в ногу. Если бы мы не искали специально, то упустили бы её.

— Но почему я ничего об этом не слышала? — спросила Сакура, нахмурившись.

Какаши пожал плечами.

— Позже мы выяснили, что это редкий вид травы, произрастающий в Кусе: с тех пор я вообще не слышал о других таких случаях. Возможно, где-то есть запись о смерти, но это было тридцать с лишним лет назад, и я не помню имени ниндзя. В любом случае, сомневаюсь, что эта запись что-то тебе даст… Никто в лагере не был экспертом по ядам. У вас ещё осталась униформа чуунинов?

Она кивнула.

— Мы спросили обе семьи, можем ли мы оставить её на случай, если она окажется полезной, и они согласились. Она в комнате с больничными архивами.

Он встал и театральным жестом протянул ей руку.

— Проведём расследование, Харуно-сан?

Она закатила глаза и поднялась со стула, игнорируя его протянутую руку.

— Ну, я-то определённо собираюсь, — ответила она. — Можешь пойти со мной… Я знаю, что вы, пожилые пенсионеры, всегда ищете способы скоротать время.

Он бросил на неё неодобрительный взгляд, затем засунул руки в карманы и повернулся к двери.

— Знаешь, раз уж ты предлагаешь, Сакура-чан, я могу придумать несколько лучших способов скоротать время… — прокомментировал он, глядя на неё через плечо с порочной ухмылкой.

Извини, дедуля, я не собираюсь помогать тебе разгадывать кроссворды, — ответила она, покрывшись румянцем.

Он посмотрел вверх.

— Хм… Может, я и впрямь старею. Теперь это так называется?

— Ненавижу тебя, — подавив улыбку, проворчала она, собирая последние бумаги.

В следующий момент он встал рядом, наклонившись ближе к ней и положив пальцы ей на поясницу.

— Мне трудно в это поверить, Сакура, — пробормотал он, лаская тёплым дыханием её ухо, жар от которого распространялся по всему её телу. Но она успела лишь вздрогнуть, прежде чем он схватил стопку её записей и направился к выходу из библиотеки.

Вздохнув, она последовала за ним, и будь она проклята, если не следила за его задницей всю дорогу.

Невозможный мужчина…


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод фанфика "Better Man" автора kakashisgf

Больница находилась недалеко от библиотеки, так что им не потребовалось много времени, чтобы туда добраться. Оказавшись там, они направились в комнату с архивами, которая располагалась в подвале и была закрыта от широкой публики. Используя специализированное дзюцу распознавания чакры, Сакура открыла дверь, затем включила свет. Какаши вошёл следом и положил стопку бумаг, которые нёс, на стол возле закрывшейся за ним двери.

— Они должны быть вот здесь, — сказала Сакура, направляясь к одному из ближайших стеллажей, и Какаши последовал за ней.

После нескольких минут поисков она обнаружила две коробки с одеждой чуунинов. Когда она сняла одну из них с полки, чтобы отнести на стол, Какаши быстро выхватил ту из её рук.

Сакура нахмурилась и потянулась за этой коробкой.

— Какаши, ты не обязан таскать за меня вещи… Я очень даже способна сама справиться с коробками и стопками бумаг, — запротестовала она.

— Знаю, — ответил он, держа коробку над головой, чтобы она не могла до неё дотянуться. — Можешь взять другую… Нет никакой необходимости ходить дважды, когда я здесь, чтобы помочь.

Она вздохнула и опустила руки. Конечно, он был прав.

— Извини, — пробормотала она, беря вторую коробку. — Наверное, старая неуверенность так просто не уходит… Я всё ещё беспокоюсь, что люди считают меня слабой.

Он поставил коробку на стол и повернулся посмотреть на неё, когда она поставила свою рядом с его.

— Сакура, — сказал он, убедившись, что она смотрит на него. — Ты самая сильная куноичи в деревне и одна из самых сильных среди всех деревень. Любой, кто считает тебя слабой, должно быть, слеп… а я даже без Шарингана далеко не слепой.

Он говорил, и мягкость в его глазах заставила сердце Сакуры биться быстрее — она не могла не покраснеть. Они стояли так близко друг к другу: ей ничего не стоило оказаться в его объятиях… и вопреки здравому смыслу, она хотела этого. Ей хотелось прижаться к нему, почувствовать себя окружённой заботой, которую она видела в этих серых глазах.

Вместо этого она отвернулась и открыла стоявшую перед ней коробку. Какаши, в свою очередь, ласково взъерошил ей волосы.

— Глупая женщина, — сказал он с лёгкой улыбкой и покачал головой.

Он не смог удержаться того, чтобы прикоснуться к ней, когда она стояла так близко и покраснела от его слов. Он почувствовал, как она слегка напряглась, когда он положил руку ей на голову, но она не отодвинулась и даже, казалось, слегка подалась к его ласке, когда он позволил своей ладони скользнуть по её розовым локонам и вниз, по затылку и шее, прежде чем опустить её.

Ему захотелось заключить её в объятия и держать в них вечно.

Но он знал, что не может, не сейчас… может быть, никогда, хотя он старался не думать о такой возможности: это заставляло его сердце ныть слишком сильно. Он открыл свою коробку, быстро нашёл пластиковый пакет с обувью и положил его на стол, а коробку поставил на пол.

— Ничего, если я открою его здесь, или отнесём в лабораторию? — спросил он стоявшую рядом с ним миниатюрную женщину, когда та поставила свой пакет с обувью рядом с его.

— Ну, мы не пытаемся раскрыть преступление, так что, думаю, ничего страшного, если мы откроем их сейчас… только захвачу перчатки и пару контейнеров для образцов, — ответила она.

Сакура вышла из комнаты на несколько минут, а затем вернулась с припасами.

— Вот, — сказала она, протягивая ему пару латексных перчаток, пинцет и маленький пластиковый пузырёк с завинчивающейся крышкой. — Будь осторожен… Я не хочу, чтобы ты укололся и умер, пока всего лишь помогаешь мне.

— Почему? — лукаво спросил он. — Будешь скучать по мне, Сакура-чан?

— Скорее, не хотела бы иметь дело с нервотрёпкой из-за того, что стала единственной свидетельницей твоей безвременной кончины, — парировала она, со щелчком натягивая перчатки.

Какаши тоже надел перчатки и бросил на неё один из своих щенячьих взглядов.

— Не будешь по мне скучать даже чуть-чуть?

Сакура в очередной раз удивилась тому факту, что сорокачетырёхлетний мужчина мог изобразить фирменное выражение всех пятилетних детей и всё же каким-то образом заставить её хотеть запутаться пальцами в его волосах и поцеловать его.

Подавив порыв, она в ответ закатила глаза, но в них была нежность, которую она не могла скрыть.

— Может, немного, — неохотно согласилась она. — …Только не привыкай к этой мысли, дедуля, — добавила она, не желая, чтобы он понял, как сильно его полуулыбка в ответ на её признание тронула её сердце.

— Конечно, не буду, — сказал он, и полуулыбка превратилась в улыбку, от которой она покраснела.

— Просто ищи траву, — пробормотала она и вытащила сандалии из пластикового пакета.

Сакуре потребовалось всего несколько минут, чтобы найти тонкую травинку, воткнутую в синюю подошву. Она осторожно извлекла её пинцетом и положила в контейнер для образцов, закрутив крышку, в то время как её сереброволосый спутник проделал то же самое с обнаруженным им кусочком травы.

Как только образцы были собраны, Сакура повернулась, чтобы восторженно обнять его.

— Какаши, ты гений! — воскликнула она, обхватывая его за шею.

— Мне говорили, — сказал он с тихим смехом и притянул её к себе, обняв за талию.

Гул его смеха, вибрирующего в её груди, и звук его голоса возле уха заставили Сакуру осознать, что она делала, заставили её осознать, что этот мужчина обнимал её так, как ей хотелось до этого. Вместе с этим осознанием она стала крайне остро ощущать его запах, его большие руки на своей спине, его прижатый к ней мускулистый торс. Когда он крепко обнимал её, она испытывала чувство покоя и _правильности_ … чувство, что именно так всё и должно быть… Сакуру вдруг охватило такое огромное счастье, что ей показалось, будто её захлестнуло волной всех эмоций, которые он в ней вызывал.

Она неосознанно уткнулась лицом в область между его шеей и плечом и крепче прижала его к себе.

— Какаши… — прошептала она, касаясь губами ткани его маски.

— Хм? — произнёс он ей на ухо, прижавшись щекой к её щеке.

При звуке его глубокого голоса низ её живота начал гореть от сильного желания, которое, казалось, только он мог вызывать в ней. Она отстранилась, чтобы посмотреть в его серые глаза, и увидела в них отражение своего желания и тот мягкий, заботливый взгляд, которым он так часто смотрел на неё.

Не говоря ни слова, она подняла руку, подцепила пальцем его маску и стянула её вниз, открывая его красивое лицо.

— Мы не должны… — начала она, не сводя глаз с его губ. — Но… Я не могу… Я хочу…

Пока Сакура говорила, она медленно, неосознанно вставала на носочки, а Какаши медленно, неосознанно опускал к ней голову. Когда её голос затих, он не смог удержаться и завладел её губами.

С тихим стоном от того, как глубоко она поцеловала его в ответ, одной рукой он скользнул вверх по её спине и запутался в розовых волосах, а другой сжал её талию, прижимая к себе ещё крепче.

Сакура почувствовала, как желание закружилось по телу, когда он жадно поцеловал её: его зубы покусывали её нижнюю губу, а язык скользнул навстречу к её.

Как раз в тот момент, когда ей начало не хватать дыхания, он оторвался от её рта, его рука потянула её за волосы, побуждая её обнажить горло. Она подчинилась, позволив ему откинуть свою голову назад, и застонала, когда он лизнул её шею, прежде чем нежно укусить.

По тому, как её пальцы сжали его плечи, он понял, что ей нравится, когда он захватывает зубами её шею, и это бесконечно возбуждало его… он прикусил немного сильнее, затем пососал, желая поглотить её так же, как она поглотила его, и рука на её пояснице опустилась ниже ткани трусиков, впиваясь в изгиб ягодиц, когда он толкнул её на стол.

— Ты понятия не имеешь, что делаешь со мной, — прорычал он, поднимая её обеими руками и усаживая.

Она тут же раздвинула для него бёдра и потянулась к его талии, чтобы притянуть к себе. Вновь застонав от её действий, он поцеловал её почти грубо и качнул бёдрами, давая ей почувствовать, как сильно хочет её.

Почувствовав, как к ней прижимается его твёрдый член, Сакура оторвалась от его рта и провела языком вверх к уху.

— Ты лишаешь меня остатков разума, — выдохнула она. И это было правдой… казалось, сколько бы раз она ни твердила себе, что никогда больше не поцелует его, она вновь оказывалась в его объятиях.

Осознание того, что её тоже обуревало желание, мучительно возбудило его, и он рывком притянул её бёдра к своим.

Но её слова также и что-то пробудили в нём… он не хотел, чтобы она занималась с ним сексом только потому, что лишалась разума от желания. Он хотел, чтобы головой и сердцем она желала его так же как и телом, и поэтому с невероятным трудом он прекратил свои движения и прижал её к себе.

— Сакура, — сказал он ей в плечо, его голос был низким и грубым от желания. — Не так… не здесь, — всё ещё держа её за талию, он выпрямился и посмотрел ей в глаза. — Я хочу тебя… так сильно… — закрыв глаза, он прижался своим лбом к её, нахмурившись от усилия отстраниться. — …Но не так. Не спеши, обдумай всё. Если по-прежнему будешь хотеть меня, я буду у себя.

Он простоял так с минуту, и Сакура, разрываясь душой и телом, позволяла ему это.

Когда он, наконец, открыл глаза и снова отстранился, взгляд, блуждающий по её лицу, был душераздирающим.

— Ты такая красивая, — пробормотал он, проводя мозолистым пальцем по её щеке, и она вспомнила, как он смотрел на неё, когда укладывал на свою кровать. Сакура хотела вновь притянуть его к себе и позволить ему обнимать её вечно.

Но она знала, что он прав. Ей нужно было хорошенько всё обдумать… было бы несправедливо по отношению к ним обоим, если бы она просто сдалась и позже пожалела об этом, поэтому она кивнула.

Какаши видел — она поняла, что он пытается сделать, — и начал отступать назад, но она остановила его, положив маленькую руку ему на грудь и пальцами свободно сжав ткань его рубашки.

— Подожди, — тихо сказала Сакура, притягивая его к себе. Она подняла обе руки к его лицу и привлекла его голову обратно, нежно коснувшись его губ своими.

Он не мог не углубить поцелуй, прижав к себе хрупкое тело, и то, что она держала его так же крепко, как и он её, согревало его сердце. И всё же ему каким-то образом удалось оторваться от неё, прежде чем они слишком увлеклись.

На этот раз она отпустила его.

— Я буду у себя, — тихо повторил он и вышел.

Сакура долгое время не двигалась с места, но в конце концов встала и убрала коробки, затем собрала образцы и материалы и отнесла их в лабораторию.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод фанфика "Better Man" автора kakashisgf

Сакура провела около часа в лаборатории, притворяясь, что работает, но на самом деле просто сидела с пузырьками для образцов в руке, думая о Какаши… не только о том, что они уже сделали или что могли бы сделать, но и о нём в целом, о той роли, которую он играл в её жизни, в жизни Сарады… чёрт, даже в жизни Саске.

Саске. Её сердце сжималось всякий раз, когда она думала о нём, и она ненавидела себя уже за то, что рассматривала возможность встретиться с Какаши в его квартире, зная, что произойдёт, если она это сделает, так как она, очевидно, не могла держать свои руки при себе, когда они были одни… а они будут очень даже одни в его квартире…

Но этот мужчина, этот невозможный мужчина с его нелепыми (но необъяснимо привлекательными) волосами и вызывающе сексуальной ухмылкой, этот мужчина, который пытался улучшить ситуацию, даже когда та не подлежала улучшению, который множество раз защищал её, в том числе и от её нынешнего мужа, который был рядом с ней почти всегда, когда она действительно в нём нуждалась, особенно с тех пор, как они подружились, пока он был Хокаге… она не могла вытащить его из-под своей кожи, как бы ей этого ни хотелось.

…Хотя, будучи до конца честной с собой, ей приходилось признать, что она хотела этого лишь разумом… лишь своим разумом, который понимал, что она замужем и что влю—

Что спать с другим мужчиной — неправильно… эта часть её хотела вытащить его из-под своей кожи. Но её сердцу… сердцу нравилось, что он был там… _очень_ нравилось.

Она думала, что чувствовала себя цельной с Саске, но Какаши заставил её почувствовать себя цельной настолько, что она, надо признать, не знала, что такое возможно. Когда она смотрела на него, смотрела в эти глубокие глаза цвета угля, она чувствовала, что он действительно видит её той женщиной, которой она являлась… она чувствовала, что ничего не может утаить от него, что он слишком хорошо её знает, чтобы скрывать от него свои настоящие эмоции.

И по какой-то причине, вместо того, чтобы обеспокоить её, это заставляло её чувствовать какое-то облегчение… Да, она испытывала неловкость, потому что ценила его мнение, возможно, даже больше, чем думала, но у неё также было чувство, что он не осудит её, что он примет, попытается понять, направит её, если она будет в этом нуждаться… но не осудит.

Сакура впервые в жизни получила это чувство от кого-то. Включая Ино и Наруто… Она знала: есть то, о чём она никогда не сможет им рассказать, то, что они не поймут, то, что понизит её в их глазах, возможно, непоправимо. Она предполагала, что, вероятно, есть вещи, которые разочаруют и Какаши, но поймала себя на мысли, что он не будет думать об этих вещах как о поводе расстаться: он увидит в них недостатки, какие могут быть у любого другого человека, и захочет помочь ей справиться с ними, а не позволить им навсегда запятнать её в своём сознании. И даже если эти вещи нельзя будет исправить… если они будут самой её сутью… он всё равно будет её любить.

В сущности, рядом с ним ей было комфортно. Рядом с ним она чувствовала, что может быть самой собой — полностью, открыто. Однако в то же время он наэлектризовывал её (и это вовсе не каламбур, основанный на сродстве его чакры)… То, что ей было комфортно рядом с ним, не означало, что ей было скучно… это не означало, что она не нервничала и не волновалась.

Всё это было так ново, что ей не удавалось постичь это до конца.

А то как он вёл себя с Сарадой… её дочь явно любила и уважала его, и он, несомненно, был готов учить её. Конечно, она подозревала, что он не был бы таким услужливым, если бы Сарада не была её дочерью, но тот факт, что он делал это даже не спрашивая Сакуру, заставлял её думать, что он серьёзно относится к тому, чтобы быть семьей (хотя сочетание слов «Какаши» и «семья» никогда не приходило ей в голову до недавнего времени, и она всё ещё находила это странным). Да, с его стороны было очень любезно предложить Сараде обучить её новому дзюцу, когда Сакура была явно не в состоянии этого сделать, но после этого он продолжал учить её дочь… не будучи уверенным, что Сакура когда-нибудь узнает… это уже кое-что значило для неё, для них обоих.

Это было определённо больше, чем сделал Саске.

Если бы только Саске остался после того, как эта миссия закончилась… если бы только он вложил больше себя в их брак, в свои отношения с дочерью… Сакуру, возможно, не соблазнил бы Какаши. Но при виде того, как мужчина, который не был биологически связан с девочкой, проводил с ней больше времени, чем её собственный отец, и обучал её… даже если этот человек считал, что заслужит этим положительное внимание её матери… при виде этого отсутствие Саске становилось ещё более очевидным.

Саске, который не остался бы с Сарадой, чтобы сделать счастливой свою жену, не говоря уже о самой девочке…

Это в самом деле разбило ей сердце. Она так хотела, чтобы их семья стала _семьёй_ после того, как завершится его миссия… и он знал, что ей этого хотелось, что этого хотелось Сараде: не то чтобы она никогда не говорила ему об этом вслух.

И всё же он снова ушёл, почти не пообщавшись. И она не могла не думать, что Ино была права… почему он не связывался с ней лично? Действительно ли требовалось намного больше усилий, чтобы отправлять своей семье отдельное сообщение хотя бы время от времени?

Сакура вздохнула, пометив образцы травы и убрав их.

 _Знаешь, вероятно, Какаши просто ждет тебя в своей квартире, надеясь, что ты придёшь, и волнуясь, что ты этого не сделаешь…_ — вмешалась Внутренняя Сакура, заговорив впервые за долгое время.

Но Сакура не нуждалась в напоминании: она прекрасно понимала, что каждая минута, проведённая в спорах с самой собой, была ещё одной минутой, когда он вынужден был ждать её вердикта, и ей было больно думать о том, что он, должно быть, чувствовал, пока она не приходила.

Хотя в то же время она знала: он не хотел бы, чтобы она появилась, не обдумав всё до мелочей… Она искренне задавалась вопросом, что бы он сделал, если бы она пошла прямо сейчас. Его борьба с собой, чтобы отступить — и сегодня, и в тот день в её кабинете, — была ясна, и Сакура подозревала, что надави она на него, он бы сдался. Но она хотела так поступить с ним не больше, чем он хотел воспользоваться физическим влечением, которое она явно испытывала к нему…

И вот, после часа, потраченного на выяснение, чего же она действительно хотела, Сакура вышла из лаборатории в мир, который был одновременно знакомым и пугающе другим.


End file.
